Angels and AC DC
by XxrockerkidxX
Summary: Dean and Castiel are in their senior year of Highschool, Some shananagans later and their emotions become tangled. rated M cause some naughty things Destiel! First so if it sucks im sorry
1. Booze and Early mornings

Angels and AC/DC

AU Its Dean and Castiel's senior year of high school, They know of each other but are not close friends. Dean is one of the Jock's while Cas is in the nerd cliché. Rated M just for shits and Giggles

This is my First story ever so ya. Be gentle and Thanks for reading it, ill try and update it every week or so, but have no idea when cause i have finals coming up so ya.

I 3 you guys just for opening it so Thanks

* * *

><p>Booze and Early mornings ( chapter 1)<p>

Dean was never much of a lover. Towards any of his girlfriends ( which there were many), it was hard to muster up much more than the occasional flirting. Since it was high school, not many people were expected to have developed those feelings towards another person. Not to say that he hasn't felt love before, he loved his brother to death. He would never let anything happen to his little Sasquatch of a brother.

He has always loved his brother, ever since the house fire where he lost his mother at the age of 4. Since that night, Dean has felt like he has to protect his brother even at the cost of his own. He felt even more compelled to protect his brother since their father was so distant from them. After the accident, there father started to drink, and when their father was drunk, he lost his speech filter and all sorts of evil things flew out of his mouth.

Dean could remember the last time they had saw their father, he was completely drunk off his ass and said some horrible things to Sam.

"The fire was all ur fault" Their father slurred, not aiming to destroy Sam's self-confidence, just trying to speak his mind.

"No, it wasn't" was all Sam could muster before he had to leave the room, tears streaming down his face.

Before John could say anything, Dean's fist struck him in the face so heard he fell to the ground with a hard thud. Dean standing over him with the fury of a demon in his eyes, all that hatred aimed right towards his plastered, sad excuse of a father.

Rather than John getting up, he just collapsed on the floor before passing out from the booze, waiting for the world to go blank like it usually does when he drinks a half a fifth of Vodka.

At the sight of his father just passing out infuriated Dean further, but decided to ignore the fact due to his brother sobbing by himself. He rushed out to comfort his brother who could hardly control his breathing, or anything for that matter.

As Dean sat down next to Sam, not knowing what to say, he just came up with the first thing that came to his mind.

"Dad's just drunk you know he didn't mean that!" Dean stated trying to hold back tears at the sight of his brother so upset.

" He did though Dean. I know that it can't possibly be my fault since I was only 6 months old, but the way he said it, It just…" Unable to finish as a new stream of tears rolled out of his eyes.

Dean unable to fight it anymore as a tear slowly leaked from his eye. " Sam, you know that I would never let anyone ever hurt you, even if that means we need to not see dad for a while." Dean stated calmly trying to think of what he was going to do now.

Sam and Dean sat there for hours, just comforting each other. Eventually unable to stand the sound of their father snoring in his drunken stupor, they walk out the door, into Dean's 67' Impala and never looked back.

The next morning Dean and Sam called up the only person they knew who could help them. Ellen had been a family friend for years. Hell she was even their when Sam was born. If anyone knew what to do, it was Ellen.

Dean tediously dialed her number, thinking if there was anyone else to call if Ellen couldn't pull through, not noticing when a voice on the other.

" Dean? It's good to hear from ya boy! You don't call enough" She exclaimed happily, trying to contain her excitement at the fact that Dean and Sam were like her own children. She loved them like she loved them like she loved her own daughter Jo.

" Hey Ellen, I'm sorry I haven't kept in touch. It's been really hectic with Sammy starting high school soon and trying to get everything set up." He tried to keep his voice steady, not to alert that something was horribly wrong. He knew that Ellen would pick up on it immediately anyway.

" What's wrong Deanie? Has something happened to Sam?" Dean cringed at the nickname Ellen had given him when he was only 3.

" No, Sam is fine. It's Dad. He said some horrible things to Sammy last night in a drunken rage, and I kind of punched him in the face…. I just don't know what to do. I know that we can't go back there, and we don't know what to do." Dean tried to keep his composure so as not to wake Sam who was asleep in the back seat of the Impala.

"Dean…" she stammered trying to think of some way to fix this" Why don't you and Sam come live with me and Jo till we sort this whole mess out" She said as caring and lovingly as possible, while actually thinking about what a menace it could be with two teenage boys living in her house.

After a long pause she thought that Dean might have hung up the phone, until she heard the voice over the phone just blankly say " Alright Ellen, We will be there in a hour….Thank you." Was all Dean could muster before he hung up the phone.

And ever since that day they had been living with Ellen and Jo, Dean working half time at the bar that Ellen owned just doing mundane tasks to earn a bit of money. Dean enjoyed living with Ellen and Jo, they had always been like a second family to Dean and Sam. Though Jo had her moments when Dean though he was going to rip his hair out at how annoying she could be, he still loved her like the sister he never had.

But today, Jo was being more annoying than usual, because today was the start of her and Dean's senior year and Sam's freshman year. She was rushing around the house like a maniac, constantly yelling for someone. "MOM, Have you seen my makeup bag?" "DEAN, Get the hell out of the bathroom I need to do my hair!" "SAM , Grab my backpack for me!" Dean had just about had enough when Ellen exclaimed they had 10 minutes or she would leave them behind. Thanking whatever was out there, that Jo had finally calmed down as she walked to her mom's car while Sam and Dean hopped into the Impala.

"Are you ready for your first day of High School Sammy?" Dean asked, using Sam's nickname knowing that same would hate it.

" Don't call me that, and I guess so" Sam stated blankly.

"Why are you afraid I'm gonna embarrass you in front of your friends?" Dean said with a sarcastic tone.

" Not that you haven't a hundred times already. I guess I'm just nervous and all taking so many AP classes this year." Sam was the smartest person Dean knew. Sam spent hours with his nose in the books, he was a straight A student, and Dean couldn't have been prouder of the freakishly tall brother sitting next to him.

"Whatever bitch, just relax and enjoy the ride" Dean stated calmly trying to make his brother loosen up.

"Jerk" Sam muttered.

They arrived at school with 20 minutes before the first bell rang, because Sam wanted to catch up with his friends, missing them over summer break. Dean could care less; the only thought running through his mind was that he needed some coffee to deal with these early mornings.

Dean trudged onward, towards the school, knowing that today was going to suck.


	2. And don't forget your Homework!

Thanks Everyone who has read this so far. Since it is my first story i had no idea what to expect. I am thinking of writing the 3rd or 4th chapter tonight since i have nothing to do, if i do ill post them on here ASAP cause i feel like the story is so bare.

it is going to pick up soon i just had to set the back story up, and there will be more interactions than Dean creepily staring at Cas in the next chapters. if anyone can guess why i decided to name the teacher that way ill give you a cookie!

Thanks again to everyone who has read the story. Love you all and if you feel like it review it, i would love to hear your feedback on the story so far.

AN: Me being the tard that i am, i think i just accidentally deleted my first reveiw... my apologies to whoever that was but i got happy fingers and hit the remove post on accident :( im Sorry lol

* * *

><p>And don't forget your homework! ( chapter 2)<p>

As Dean approached to front door to the school, he was rushed by the smell of cologne and perfume, which immediately gave him a headache and reminded him of why he hated school. He walked past all the people standing in the middle of the hall catching up on what happened to them over the summer.

He walked right to where all his friend met, pretty much in auto pilot, because of the lack of caffeine. As he approached he recognized all his friends. Anna with her fire truck red hair, talking about some party she went to over the summer in which she got "So wasted". Standing next to her was Adam, his best friend, who Dean had known since middle school and spent a good amount of time over at his house. He noticed something different about the two, scanning the situation he noticed their fingers were intertwined, wondering to himself_, When the hell did that happen?_

Next he saw Cassie with her bouncing black hair in curls; she looked a little older, but was still hot in Dean's book. Though he would never act on that thought, since him and Cassie had been friends for quite a while. Sitting at the table they were crowded around was Dean's least favorite of their friends Gabe, who had a serious sugar addiction as he gulped down the rest of his Monster, somehow pulling another out of thin air. Gabe was a serious trickster, he loved to play pranks on anyone, which was probably why Dean disliked him, because he always struck at the worst time possible.

As Dean approached the table, he could see everyone smile as the recognized Dean waving and getting all riled up. He started to take a couple steps closer to the table when someone stepped right in front of him and they collided in an awkward bump. Dean turned to bitch the guy out because the lack of caffeine left him a bit irritable, but stopped when the man met his gaze. The man had brilliant cerulean colored eyes that reminded Dean of the water in the Caribbean, he had never gone there himself but from what he could see from pictures, the water was beautiful. While thinking this he didn't notice that the man was saying something." Sorry what was that?" Dean asked a little dazed.

"I apologize; I wasn't looking where I was going." The man said blankly.

"It's alright dude, don't worry about it." Dean said snapping back to reality.

The man briskly walked off in the other direction. Dean could swear he had seen that kid from somewhere but could not for the life of him remember. Turning his attention from the man walking the other way and back onto his friends, who were staring at him waiting for Dean to grace them with his presence.

"What was that?" Anna asked curious as ever.

"Well hi to you to Anna." Dean said a little distracted trying to remember where he had seen that guy.

" Any way did you guys here about…." Dean wasn't listening anymore. He was completely absorbed in trying to figure out where he had known that guy from. Running his mind through all the things he could think of. _No _Dean thought _he wasn't on the baseball team, or the soccer team._ It was starting to eat at him when Gabe annoyingly distracted him from the blue eyed man.

"Soo Dean-o, how was your summer?" He said as he downed another can of Monster.

"You know those things are gonna kill ya, it wasn't too bad." He lied as he watched Gabe give him the one finger salute.

Right then the bell rang at ear piercing levels. As Dean said goodbye to his friends as he made his way towards his first class.

_Chemistry, in room 420, this is going to be a bitch of a semester. _Dean thought still not quite fully awake. He slowly made his way his way toward his class that was in the corner of the school. Once he reached his class he slowly found his seat, which happened to be toward the front. No doubt the work of his soccer coach, trying to get him to pay attention, he thought to himself as the two minute warning bell rang.

Dean reluctantly taking his seat, watched as the rest of the class poured in still talking about their summers. Dean watched the clock just waiting to get the day over with. With 10 seconds left, he saw out of the corner of his eye a kid fly into the door. He looked flustered, probably from running to class so he wasn't late.

Dean was taken back at the sight of the man standing in the doorway. It was the same man that bumped into him earlier, the man with the blue eyes.

"Well Mr. Novak glad you decided to grace us humble beings with your presence. Your seat is over there" pointing towards Dean but he hadn't noticed since he was still staring Blue eyes.

_Blue eyes? _Dean thought to himself _Where the hell did that come from?_

He watched as Blue eyes started to make his way over to his seat, watching as he got closer and closer to where Dean was sitting. Until he realized that Blue eyes seat was right next to his.

"Alright class let us begin" The teacher stated, who Dean quickly learned his name was Mr. Steffin.


	3. Chemistry,and Math, and English, Oh My!

I'm going to work on chapter 4 possibly later tonight cause the story is just starting to get good and i dont want to leave you guys high and dry.

I hope you guys like it so far, trying to make it as high school escqe as possible cause a lot of the highschool stories ive read didn't seem super realistic ( not that this one is either but still). Any who, thanks for reading, and i would love to hear your guys feedback!

* * *

><p>Chemistry, and Math, and English Oh My! ( chapter 3)<p>

As Dean sat there next to blue eyes, not really paying attention to what Mr. Steffin was saying, he studied the man next to him subtly, glancing only when he was sure that no one was paying attention. The man next to him was in a white V neck showing his collar bones and to what Dean could tell a tattoo, but he couldn't make out what exactly it was. Around Blue Eyes neck hung a wooden rosary that had one side of the cross broken off.

_What the hell_? Dean thought to himself. _Why am I looking at this dude so much_? Dean was lost in his thoughts when he receives a sharp jab in the ribs. Looking confused he looked over toward Blue Eyes who was looking at him jesting with his head towards the front of the class, where the angry glare of Mr. Steffin awaited him.

"Well, look who snapped out of La La land?" he said with a hint of sarcasm, Dean was starting to like this teacher. "Would you mind not making googly eyes to Mrs. Braeden over there and actually pay attention!" he said forcefully before continuing what he was doing. Dean confused looked over towards whoever had thought he was looking at. Who now was looking at him in quite a seductive manner, he brushed it off not wanting to think about where Lisa ( aka the whore) Braeden had been. He actually shuttered at the thought.

He then turned his attention to Blue Eyes, glaring daggers at him for elbowing him in the side. Eventually his glaring caught the attention of the man sitting next to him. He looked over matching his glare then breaking into what looked like was a smile and calmly said "I apologize about the elbow. was giving that same look you were giving me earlier."

Dean thought about what the man had just said but it not really clicking in his brain, he couldn't pull his gaze away from the man's eyes yet again. _Dammit Dean pull it together, maybe it's the lack of caffeine causing him to get spacy. Yeah that's it_. Dean thought to himself trying to rationalize what was happening.

" No problem man, I just wasn't expecting it and it scared the crap out of me" Dean said in a low whisper, not trying to attract the attention of the teacher who was probably already mad at him. Blue eyes just looked at him and tilted his head to the side slightly as if he was confused. He then reached out his hand and said "My name is Castiel. " Dean reached out his hand in return "Dean."

Castiel then went back to listening to what the teacher was talking about. He was listening so intently, it was if was giving the secrets to life to the class. Dean just sat there. He could now put a name to those blue eyes. _Castiel._He thought to himself. What was eating him earlier now came back with a vengeance, taking all his brain capacity to remember where he knew this guy from.

Just as he felt like he was going to remember where he knew Castiel from, the bell rang and he lost all train of thought and it was gone. Castiel stood up like he seat was on fire and was out the door before anyone else could even get packed up. Dean sat in his seat, confused as to why the man formerly known as Blue eyes had hauled ass out of class.

Putting it aside as he walked down the hall, not bothering to stop at his locker knowing he wouldn't need anything from it for at least a couple of days. _What is my next class? _Dean thought to himself. _Oh yeah, Pre-Calculus_. He thought. If Dean had thought that his day couldn't have gotten any worse, while not paying attention Lisa Braeden had snuck up behind him and gave him a slap on the ass, which Dean not knowing how to react turned around confused as hell.

"You were looking at me? " Lisa asked trying to as innocent as possible.

" Uh, yeah, Yeah I was" _Smooth one_.Dean thought to himself sarcastically.

"Well, if you ever want to just _hang out_, here is my number" as she slid a piece of paper into Dean's Jeans. And with that she walked of swaying her hips like she was on the runway. Dean reached into his pocket and ripped up the number. _"Hanging out" with Lisa Braeden was just asking to get an STI._ He thought to himself as he slipped the shredded number into the garbage can.

Dean non-chalantly walked into his next class knowing well that he was going to dread every second of it. As he made his way to his seat, something familiar caught his attention. A familiar pair of blue eyes were looking towards him. _ Dammit can't I get away from this guy for like 10 minutes _Dean thought. As he looked up to the board where the seating chart sat, he gaged as he saw his name next to none other than Lisa's. _I hate this class already_. Luckily Lisa wasn't there yet, so he quickly sat down and scooted as far away as he could from where she would be sitting.

The teacher shows up and starts talking away, but Dean is to distracted trying not to catch something from the person sitting next to him, who keeps trying to hold his hand. He eventually clears his throat sending a clear message to Lisa to "Knock it the Fuck off". Clearly she didn't get the message so he kept ignoring her.

While trying to ignore the lady sitting next to him, he peered off in the distance and saw Castiel, who was sitting in front of him. He saw something poking out of the back of his shirt, it looked like another tattoo. _Jeeze how many tattoo's does this guy have?_ Dean thought to himself oblivious to what Lisa was about to do.

Suddenly he felt someone rub their hand across his thigh. He shifted suddenly almost yelping. He quickly stood up and asked to go to the restroom. The teacher, who everyone knew was nice, smiled and said of course. He rushed to the bathroom. Not really sure why he was in there, probably just to get away from Lisa. He was going to have a talk with his teacher after class.

He spent the rest of his class period hiding in the bathroom from Lisa. After the bell rang he walked out and back into class explaining what happened, the teacher looked in shock not believing that that could happen in her class. "So" she said with a smile" Since you obviously don't want to sit next to Lisa, there is a chair a couple seats ahead of you. You will sit next to Castiel Novak from now on." _ SHIT!_ Dean thought to himself. "Thank you" he said quietly, as he started to walk out the door he heard his teacher call after him.

"Yeah?" he said peaking his head around the corner.

She looks around making sure no one was around and tosses Dean a bottle of hand sanitizer. Dean chuckles to himself as he continues walking to his next class. Upon arrival to gym with Mr. Rufus, his coach, he notices a certain blue eyed person isn't in this class. _Thank you_, he prayed in his head. A break from Castiel was just what he needed.

_Why do I need a break from the man?_ He thought to himself as he started to run laps around the track. _Whatever_,he thought to himself as he made the final lap around the track.

After he finished Gym Class, he had lunch which was uneventful, Anna explaining how her and Adam were dating now and blah,blah,blah. Not really paying attention still deep in thought about why Castiel was suddenly on his mind all the time now.

As he walked to his next class which was English he planned to take a nap which sounded amazing right now. He stepped into the doorway as someone was walking out and knocked Dean over, but Dean being as graceful as a cat grabbed on to whoever bumped into trying to steady himself, which didn't work and he pulled the person on top of him.

As he landed on the floor, he looked up to see who knocked him over only to see a pair of Blue Eyes staring right at him in horror. _Oh God,Oh God,Oh God_ Dean thought to himself. Dean pushed the man off and sat up, he looked over at Castiel to make sure he was ok, and could see what looked like he was blushing. _ What the hell?_ Dean thought as he could feel his cheeks fill with blood, he now rushed into class and sat down and laid his head down on his arms and pretended to sleep.

All the time thinking _What the hell was that Dean? I mean seriously dude What the Fuck?_ These thoughts replayed themselves in his brain till he actually drifted off to sleep, hoping when he woke up it would have all just been a dream.


	4. Castiel, the Angel Without Wings

Sorry about the long post, but it has so much content in it that i didn't want to make it 2 chapters because i want to get the story going. Thanks to everyone who has read the story this far, i wont be able to post another couple chapters till thursday since its my least busy day of the week.

Thanks to everyone who put my story on Alert or Favorite the story, it means a lot to me that you guys like this, even if it is my first story.

Anywho, onto some fun stuff... If anyone can guess what Cas' Chest tattoo means without using google translate, i will make you a main character in the story :D

Alright i hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

><p>Castiel, The Angel Without Wings (chapter 4)<p>

"CASTIEL JAMES NOVAK!"

_Fuck._ Castiel thought to himself. _Why was someone screaming his name at_, he looked at the clock,_ 730 in the morning._ He slowly rolled himself out of bed. Trying not to step on his books that he had sprawled all over the room, as not to lose his place in them.

"What do you want!" He screamed down the stairs. When the door across the hallway opens as a tired Gabriel walks out "Why is everyone yelling?"

"YOUR GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL IF YOU DON'T HURRY UP!" yelled whoever was down stairs. Gabriel shakes his head as he tiredly mutters to Castiel "Tell the Dumb ass downstairs to stop yelling." This time it was Castiel who shook his head.

"Gabriel, you really shouldn't use swear words." Gabriel just looked at him with a blank stare, unable to tell if Castiel was joking or not.

"Whatever dick-head, I'm going back to bed."

At hearing this, Castiel just mutters under his breath "Ass-Butt" and goes to go get dressed for his first day of senior year. Slowly walking over to his closet and picks out a white v neck and slowly peels out of his sleeping clothes. As he lifts his shirt he takes a moment to look at the tattoo that stretches across his chest. "Tantum Deus Elegerit Fata" Castiel says to himself knowing that he says that every day.

He finally gets dressed, about to walk out of his room when he runs back to grab his rosary, even though it was missing a part of the cross, it still had meaning to him and he would wear it until his final days. He slowly made his way downstairs, still trying to shake the sleep out of his eyes before the day.

Uriel was standing in the kitchen when Castiel walked down the stairs. Uriel eyeing him as he reaches for a piece of toast, slapping it out of his hand as he was about to take a bite.

"You know better than to eat without thanking the Lord" Uriel says stoically.

Castiel quickly tilts his head saying a quick prayer, snatching the toast of the counter and heads to walk out the door.

"You know, just because you have Angel wings,doesn't mean you are above the rest of us" Uriel says, seeing the tip of Castiel's full back stands in the doorway , then quickly takes his leave, envisioning the wings on his back that start by his shoulders, come up the tips of the wings coming up the side of his neck, and the wings themselves stretching all the way down his back. He is imagining the black feathers with a tint of blue mixed in, almost resembling crow feathers.

Decided he would stop at Starbucks on his way to school, slowly making his way towards his car. As he hops into his beat down car that was a hand-me down from Gabriel, which had sticky spots that he did not want to know what made them sticky.

After stopping at Starbucks, he made his way to school. As he approached he slowly sipped down the rest of his coffee. As he slowly made his way up to the main door, he was hit with the smell of cheap cologne and way to fruity perfume. The smell already giving Castiel a headache; he noticed Gabriel mingling through the crowd with what looks like his second or third Monster already. Castiel had always wondered how Gabriel always got to school before him even though he always left before Gabriel. _Probably all the caffeine he drinks _Castiel thought to himself.

He turns around to see a disheveled Chuck making his way toward Castiel. Chuck and Castiel had been friends since middle school, never really understanding why they were such good friends. He assumed it was because they both liked the same things and had most of the same classes.

"Hey Cas." Chuck mutters as he approaches Castiel, he hated the nickname Chuck gave him but never felt the need to say anything about it.

"Hello Chuck, how was your summer vacation?" Castiel asked half-heartedly what his summer was like since he spent most of his time with Castiel.

"Oh you know, so-so." Chuck muttered.

"Hey Cas, Can you take this to Mr. Calhoun for me, I'm really busy?" handing Castiel a slip of paper.

"Of course Chuck." He stated as he started to walk away.

He started to walk across the hall distracted about why people loved this school so much, not paying attention to where he was going. He suddenly bumped into someone, turning his head to see the one and only Dean Winchester, the most popular person in the entire school._ Crap,great way to start the year getting the shit kicked out of my by Dean Fucking Winchester. _he thought to himself waiting to get hit or something.

But instead Dean just stared at Castiel like he was an alien. Confused, he apologizes to Dean, but he doesn't seem to hear it.

"Sorry what was that?" Dean asked a bit confused.

"I apologize" he repeats "I wasn't looking where I was going"

It took Dean a second to respond "It's alright dude, don't worry about it" a faint smile playing on Dean's lips.

Castiel just walked off towards his original destination. Thinking the whole way there why Dean had been staring at him. He unconsciously tilted his head to the side, which he did often when he was confused, eventually reaching his destination.

was standing in his class waiting for people to show up, holding a bone helping a student learn the individual trochanters of the femur. Castiel approached him, with a confusing look the teacher Castiel explained why he was there, slowly handing the paper to the teacher.

"Thank you son. "the teacher stated with a pat on his shoulder,flinching as the bell rang scaring Castiel to death. _Where was my class? 420? Shit that's all the way across the school _he thought, as he starts into a brisk pace as he makes his way across school.

Once he reaches the door to his class his teacher is standing there, with a warm smile having known Castiel for years. "Well, glad you decided to grace us humble beings with your presence." Mr. Steffin messing with Castiel. "Your seat is over there" Pointing towards where Dean was sitting. Castiel swallowed what felt like a frog in his throat as he moved his way over to his seat.

Slowly Steffin starts teaching something, Castiel trying to pay attention to what he is saying, but he keeps noticing that Dean keeps looking at him. Confused he tries to just ignore it. But suddenly Steffin is shooting Daggers with his eyes toward Dean who definitely not paying attention. Taking matters into his own hands he elbows dean in his side. Watching as Dean, looking confused,looked up at Castiel, who was moving his head as to point to Mr. Steffin.

"Well, look who snapped out of La La land?" Castiel knew exactly that Steffins main objective with calling Dean out was to embarrass him. "Would you mind not making googly eyes to Mrs. Braeden over there and actually pay attention!". Castiel chuckles to himself knowing fully well that dean was not looking at Lisa.

He can feel Dean staring at his, this time it was not as friendly as the occasional glances from before. He turned to see Dean glaring at his like he was secretly hoping his head would explode. Castiel couldn't help but give him the same look playfully, before slowly breaking into a small smile._ Maybe he isn't as straight as he thinks_, Castiel thinks before saying "I apologize about the elbow. Mr. Steffin was giving that same look you were giving me earlier" he stated trying to gauge Dean's reaction.

Dean stares for a bit before finally saying "No problem man, I just wasn't expecting it and it scared the crap out of me." Castiel tilted his head to the side not able to decide if Dean was hitting on him or not. Deciding to introduce himself, "My name is Castiel" he states calmly, stretching his arm out for a hand shake. "Dean" he grabs Castiel's with a firm grip giving him a good shake.

Castiel went back to listening to , deciding that he needs to listen so as not to fall behind in his studies. He felt a bit awkward now, so when the bell rang he decided to make a quick exit so he could make it to his next class without being late.

When he arrives at his next class he slowly takes his seat and relaxes. _Math, easy enough_. Castiel thinks to himself. Slowly he lets his mind wander to his secrets. _ I don't understand, did Chuck decide to start telling people that I'm gay? Is that why Dean was staring at him? Is Dean gay? None of this makes any sense, _ he finally thought to himself as he sees some one walk into the room. When he looks up he is matched by the same emerald eyes that were staring at him before. He finally got a look at Dean. He was wearing a shirt that had a band called Kansas on it? He wasn't able to tell because the lettering was weird. He looked down towards his jeans which were torn in some places. Castiel thought that he looked good.

He watched as Dean quickly made his way to the front of the class, to look at the seating chart. He looked upset and quickly took his seat behind Castiel. He heard as Dean moved as far away from the seat next to him as possible.

Castiel listened intently as the teacher taught something that he already knew, just to show he wasn't a slacker even though he knew how to do it already. When the bell rang, he walked out of the class and over to Physics with again. This was the only class that he was worried about.

Physics was difficult, but Steffin said that if anyone had problems with the homework, they could always turn to him, no matter how stupid the question, which put Castiel's mind to ease.

Next was lunch, he sat with Chuck as always. But this was different from the other times; Castiel had some questions that needed to be answered.

"Chuck, I need you to answer some questions for me." Castiel said trying to muster his most intimidating face so Chuck would answer honestly.

" Aaalright Cas, anything?" Chuck stated, obviously his intimidation worked.

"Did you tell anyone about what I told you last summer" he said thinking about the day when he told Chuck that he was gay.

"Nno I didn't, haven't told anyone." Castiel knowing that he was telling the truth put his mind to rest.

"Have you ever talked to Dean Winchester?"

"Why would I have talked to him? Is there a point to all this?" Convinced he hadn't Castiel dropped the subject and continued with his lunch.

Finally the last period of the Day, English. _Easy_, Castiel thought to himself. He stepped into class putting his stuff down, before he realized he forgot one of his books in the cafeteria. He made his way over towards the door when he ran into someone. To prevent themselves from falling, the grabbed his shirt. Unfortunately that didn't work and the person ended up pulling Castiel down on top of him.

When Castiel finally got grips with what had happened he looked down to see Dean Fucking Winchester underneath him. He quickly mustered up a horrified face, concealing the fact that he like the way Dean looked under him. Before he got a chance to say anything, Dean pushed Castiel off him and sat up. Dean was now staring at him, Castiel could feel the embarrassment welling up in his face, and obviously Dean could see it. He looked towards Dean, who himself was blushing as well; Dean quickly stood up and sat at his desk and pretended to sleep.

Castiel was a little hurt by the notion of Dean pretending that never happened, but he understood his reasons for doing so and quickly took his seat and waited for class to start.


	5. Dreams Becoming Nightmares

I got bored so i decided to write the 5 chapter, feeling the story needed some naughty things to occur to fill the M rating that i envision.

So, thanks to everyone who has read up to this point and will hopefully continue to read. I decided to leave a bit of a cliff hanger, so you guys will be excited when it comes to thursday.

Thanks again to everyone who Alerted and Favorited this story!

* * *

><p>Dreams becoming Nightmares<p>

Dean wakes with a startle, quickly composing himself he looks around the room only to find its empty. He glances up at the clock seeing its 3:00. _Shit I over slept , Sammy is gonna be pissed_ Dean thinks to himself.

He stands up to rush to the Impala to find his brother, when the door slams in his face. He stares in shock wondering to himself how the door could just shut on its own.

"Hello Dean" A voice appears out of thin air behind him.

He turns to see what ghastly apparition could be behind him, only to find Castiel leaning against the edge of the table.

"What the hell Cas?" _Cas? Where did that come from?_ he thought as he pondered where he came up with that nickname. He tentatively walked closer to Cas unable to stop himself.

"I had to get you alone, I need you Dean" Cas said with a whimper, almost pleading.

Dean thought for a second before saying "All you had to do was ask" as he got even closer to Cas.

Cas reached out and grabbed Dean by the back of his neck, pulling their faces close enough to where each breath could be felt against the others lips. Dean reached forward planting his lips on the other man's lips. They were much softer than they looked in person. This kiss was nothing like any of the other kisses Dean had experienced, each movement of their lips sent shivers down his spine. Dean opened his lips to allow Cas to explore his mouth with his tongue. Dean could taste Cas now, he tasted amazing.

Cas pulled Dean down on top of him, still leaning against the table, lips still locked unable to break apart, afraid to be without the others touch. Cas slowly worked his hands up Dean's side and under his shirt, rubbing his hands against Dean's chiseled abs, working his way up to Dean's erect nipples. As Cas touched him Dean couldn't help but moan under the other man's touch. At that sound Cas stripped Dean of his shirt, braking their kiss to allow them to take off their shirts.

Both being shirtless, Dean took advantage of the man in front of him, exploring every inch of the man's body. Kissing his way up Cas' stomach, making his way to his nipple, slowly licking it and biting it tenderly. Cas' moaned in a way that made Dean's dick twitch. He now realized how hard it had been. As he looked down he could see Cas was just as hard as him. Moving back up to kiss Cas again, working their tongues in a dance of passion.

Nothing could distract Dean from this moment. He was to in the moment to notice someone else had walked into the room.

*CRACK*

Dean turned around to see the horrifying image of Lisa standing in the door way, whip in hand, dressed from head to toe in leather. She quickly walked towards Dean.

"Dean" She murmured as she reached her arm back, ready to strike with the whip at any second, bringing her hand down Inches away from Dean who winced in anticipation of the pain.

Dean Sat up, confused as all hell. He looked around to see everyone still in their seats. He looked over to where Cas was sitting._ Did I just have a sex dream and Castiel Freaking Novac?_ Not worrying about the fact that his dream had been taken over by a dominatrix Lisa. Dean cringed at the thought of Lisa in leather. Dean just put his head down again, but refusing to go to sleep refusing to go back to sleep in fear the dream would return.

After what feels like an eternity, the bell rings and Dean quickly grabs his things. And Bee lines it for his Baby. He arrives before Sam, waiting patiently for his sasquatch of a brother to show up. When suddenly he had a realization of where he knew Cas from.

_He is Gabriel's brother!_ Suddenly all the memories of time spent at Gabriel's house flooded his mind with times where he had noticed Cas. Each time Cas looked like he wanted to be anywhere else but there. He was only ever seen when he needed food. Other than that Gabriel would shoo him away.

Dean sat there waiting for his idiot of a brother who was taking forever to get to the fricken car. He wanted nothing more to go home, clean up at the Road House, and forget this day ever existed. Finally after what Dean thought was an hour his brother showed up with his arm around some chick. If Dean hadn't have had such a shitty day,_ awesome_ his brain tried to correct him, but he chose to ignore the comment from his brain, he would have been proud of his brother.

"Dean, this is Jess. You remember from middle school." Sam introduced.

Right, Sammy had always had a crush on this girl. He must have worked up the balls to ask her out finally.

"It's a pleasure. Is she coming home with us?" Dean asked his brother with a wink, trying to distract himself as he thought of Cas without a shirt. Dean shuttered at the thought.

"As a matter of fact she is. We are going to watch a movie and hang out" Stating as Jess slipped into the car.

Dean looked at his brother with such pride that he finally brought a girl home. Sam on the other hand was not happy about Dean's expression and gave him his best bitch face. Dean ignored it and slid in the car with a " Bitch", Sam replied calmly " Jerk".

They drove off towards their house, Dean watching the road but his mind was still on Cas. He could not get the guy off his mind. _ Maybe work will distract me_ he thought. As soon as he got home he put on his work clothes and headed down to the Road House, early for his shift, but Ellen appreciated the gesture.

Work was exactly what he needed. Instead of thinking of bright cerulean eyes, he was focused on doing a good job and making Ellen happy. He had cleaned the whole bar twice doing anything to keep his mind off any Novac. He was close to the door when someone walked in.

"Welcome to the Road House!' Saying the usual greeting, suddenly his face went pale when he realized who had just walked through the door.

Cas was standing in the door way looking at Dean with his cerulean eyes, bringing back all the memories he had just finally un-fixated himself on.

"Hello sir." Cas said being polite and continued onward toward the bar. Dean just stood there confused and in shock. _What was Cas doing here? Why was he pretending not to know who Dean was?_

Ellen was standing behind the bar, when the blue eyed man walked up, suspicion slowly crept up on her.

"Can I see your I.D please" Asking the man.

"Of course" She watched as he reached into his wallet and pulled out his ID. She gazed at it for a while determining it was legit.

"What Can I get for you Jimmy?" she asked after her suspicion cleared.

"Can I get a shot of Jack Daniels please?" he asked.

"Of course" she reiterated, reaching for the whisky and a shot glass.

Dean Stared on in awe, Castiel just walked into the bar, used a fake I.D that fooled even Ellen. And ordered whisky. _This guy has got some balls_. Thought to himself, he would never admit the thought that came across his mind at his last thought.

Dean snuck up when Ellen was distracted, he grabbed a bottle of vodka, and some glasses and hid them outside. After he had procured his drink and thought it was safe, he walked over to Cas not knowing exactly what to say.

"Uh, Jimmy? Can I talk to you out back." Dean asked.

"Sure I suppose?" Cas responded not quite sure what was going to come out of this.

He got up and followed Dean outside, head tilted to the side in confusion

* * *

><p>Ellen knew that "Jimmy's" ID was a fake, but by the reaction from Dean, she knew it was important that the two needed to talk. She also saw when Dean snuck up and grabbed the vodka. <em>He thought he was so stealthy, please.<em> She thought to herself as he and "Jimmy" walked out the door. Not quite sure what was going to come from this, but she knew that alcohol will make their conversation much less awkward.

* * *

><p>AN: When i came up with the idea of Deans Sex dream, i wanted it to get ruined by something. And since i had said that lisa was a hoe in my story, i decided to through her in, dominatrix and all. i thought it would be a good way to ruin that dream.

Also i couldn't decide who was going to walk through the door at the Road House, Either John or Cas. I figured it would be good to give them some time to talk, and i can always through John in at some point in time seeing as how i think this is gonna be a 20 ish chapters or so... We will see how it goes... I hope you guys liked it so far ill update with the next couple chapters on Thursday


	6. Awkward, Drunk Conversations

Oohhh Things are finally starting to heat up between Dean and cas,

Love you all and hope you enjoy!

Thanks Cas-Dean,fushkia, Kimisha, Lyricreilly, and Sally2459 for adding my story to your Favorites list! it means a lot to have people like my story.

And Thanks to everyone who put my Story on their alerts, it really means a lot! See you guys Thursday!

* * *

><p>Awkward Drunk Conversations (chapter 6)<p>

As Dean strode out of the bar making sure they weren't being followed, he quickly turned to where he had stashed the vodka and glasses.

"Dean, where are we going?" Cas asked as he tilted his head to the side in confusion. _Ok, that's pretty cute._ Dean thought to himself._ What the hell man, Cas is not cute and you are not gay!_ He thought defiantly, trying to prove to his brain that he was correct.

"Just slow your roll, we will be there soon." He stated his mind still lost in a battle between himself.

As they approached the area where Dean had hid the booze, he quickly took a seat against the side of the building. Cas soon followed sliding down the building,a little too close for Dean's comfort.

"So, where did you get the fake ID?" he asked as he poured the vodka into the two cups.

" I got it from a guy I met a couple years ago. He said it was fool proof so I decided to acquire it from him." He said blankly looking at the cup Dean had poured for him, before he finally took a sip,cringing at the alcohol.

"Ah, that's cool man. What made you want to come to the Road House?" Dean asked inquisitively.

"I had never been to this establishment before, and after today I figured I could use a break." He stated before finishing his cup, waiting for Dean to pour him another.

"What was so bad about today?" he asked before blushing, remembering the dream and pulling Cas on top of him.

"Nothing in particular, in fact I rather enjoyed parts of it. The stress from my brothers is unbearable though"_ Was Cas hitting on me? _ Dean thought to himself before focusing to continue the conversation.

"Come on it can't be that bad." Dean stated blankly before thinking of the repercussions from the words that just flew out of his mouth.

" You have no idea what it is like having one brother that thinks it would be the end of the world if I didn't get straight A's, while having another that doesn't care about anything. The pressure is extraordinary." Cas stated almost angry, Dean brushing it off thinking that the alcohol was getting to the man sitting next to him, a little too close for comfort.

" I'm sorry man. I'm sure Gabriel can't be that much of a dick-weed" he said apologetically.

"How did you know Gabriel was my brother, we don't even have the same last name?" Cas asked, a little inquisitive since they didn't even have the same last name.

"Uh," Dean unsure of how to proceed" I have seen you the couple times I've been to your house."

"Oh, I suppose that's plausible" Cas stated taking another sip of his beverage.

They sat there for what felt like hours just talking. Eventually, greatly feeling the effects of the alcohol decide to head back inside the Road House, leaving what was left of the Vodka outside for Dean to retrieve later.

"Where you to been?" Ellen asked

"Just ooutside" Dean slurred trying to remember that the world under his feet weren't spinning.

Cas obviously extremely intoxicated almost walked into one of the pool tables. Dean couldn't help but laugh at the fact that Cas just about tripped over one of the chairs.

"Hey uh, Jimmy! You are a bit too drunk, how bout Dean takes you home to sleep it off?" Ellen asked telling that "Jimmy" was a friend of Dean's, obviously too drunk to walk back to his house.

"If it is alright with you?" Looking toward Dean.

" Yeeah I suupoose" slurring again trying to suppress the urge to hiccup.

"Alright Dean, why don't you walk him back to the house and get a bed ready for him." Ellen said.

"Yeah,yeah" Dean said as he took his leave with Cas slung across his shoulder.

As they drunkenly walked towards the house, which wasn't too far from the bar,trying to act as sober as possible as not to attract attention.

Cas trying to hold himself steady, trying to keep his thoughts off of how Dean was touching him._ I don't know what I'm doing. I should really be going home. But I'm sure Uriel would be able to tell that I was intoxicated._

"Dean, I need to tell my brother that I am staying with you." Cas stated worrying now at what his brother would say.

"It's alright, I'll help you out." Dean said. _Why am I letting him stay at my house_ Dean thought to himself.

"Alright Dean" Cas said.

As they turned the corner Cas reached into his pockets to try and dig out his cell phone.

To:/Uriel

I'm at a friend's house studying, won't be back tonight.

From:/Castiel

It took a second for his brother to reply.

To:/Castiel

Just do not be late for school tomorrow

From:/ Uriel

With his brother's reply Cas relaxed a bit. They arrived at Dean's house; Dean fishing for his keys which seem to be lost in his pocket. He finally retrieves his keys and is about to put them in the slot when the door swings open to Sam and Jess standing there.

"Dean?" Sam asked confused at the sight of his brother with some dude slung across his shoulder.

"Heyya Sammy. What's good?" Dean said obviously drunk. "This is Cas, he's from school." Cas thinking to himself _,My name is Castiel. I hate that nickname._

Sam now confused as ever as him and Jess slunk by.

"Wwhere you goin?" Dean asked.

"I'm walking Jess home" He said with a wave as he walked down the street with his other hand around Jess's waist.

"THAT A BOY SAMMY!" Dean yelled only to be replied with the one finger salute from Sammy.

Jo walks out with a quizitive look on her face. " Well, Hi ya Castiel? How's it going?"

"Joanna, I was unaware that you lived with Dean" Cas stated.

"Wait wait, how do you know Cas?" Dean asked, Cas shuttering at his nickname.

"We have been in the same classes for a while, come in you guys u look… well Drunk" Jo said as she stepped back making way for a very drunk Dean and Cas to saunter there way in.

They stepped into the house and quickly planted themselves onto the couch, afraid that if they didn't they would fall over.

"Dean, why are you and Castiel drunk? And why is he at our house?" Jo asked.

"Well I saw him at the bar" Unable to finish before Jo cut him off

"Wait, you were at the bar?" Turning to ask Castiel

"I have a fake ID." Cas stated blankly

"Anyway, I recognized him from school, stole a bottle of vodka and Ellen saw that Cas was drunk and told me he could crash here." Dean finished.

"Well, if mom said it was ok, I guess it's fine then. I'll go get some blankets" She said as she stood up to go to the pantry upstairs.

Dean turned to look at Cas, only to see those blue eyes already staring at him. He could not turn away from the sight of Cas looking at him. He watched as Cas eyes darkened. Confused Dean stood up and retreated to the kitchen in need of some water.

When Jo returned with a couple blankets and a pillow, she tossed them Cas' way and retreated up the stairs. Confused Dean looked at the clock, _midnight already?_ He thought to himself. He turned to go help Cas get his bed all set up on the couch. Once they completed this task, Dean watched as Cas started to strip getting ready for bed. He watched as the man removed his shirt and rosary, taking time to look over the man's body. He wasn't as muscular as Dean was, but the front of his hips jutted forward,_ Sexy_ dean thought to himself as he scoped out the rest of the man's body, eyes lingering on the tattoo across his chest.

" Tan Tum De us Eleg rit Fata?" Dean asked in confusion, not realizing he had said it out loud.

"Tantum Deus Elegerit Fata" Cas corrected." It means" Only God can decide my Fate" he said looking down at the tattoo. He quickly turned around to sit on the couch. Dean's eyes not in shock at the full back tattoo that he was looking at. It was so elegant, the way the wings rolled down his back, it made them look like they belonged there all along. He quickly noticed the tint of blue. _ It's almost the same color of his eyes_. Dean thought to himself as Cas rolled onto the couch.

Dean walked over to the man, placing a bowl at the side of the couch incase Cas needed to throw up. His eyes quickly caught Cas' as the man watched him place the bowl on the ground. Without realizing it Dean had gotten extremely close to the man's face. He stared into Cas' eyes, even more of a brilliant blue then before. Cas in his drunken state quickly took the initiative and put his lips onto the other Dean's. They were soft, much softer than he thought they would be.

Dean sat there, kissing Cas , feeling the same emotions as he felt in his dream. Maybe it was the alcohol talking but he didn't want to get up. At realizing what just occurred Dean quickly stood up, and rushed toward his room. He closed the door and locked it behind him. _ WHAT THE HELL MAN? YOU JUST KISSED A DUDE_. A very sexy dude, his brain tried to add in but Dean was not having it. He walked over to his bed, and quickly sprawled on top of it waiting for sleep to take him away, hopefully trying to escape the mess his body just caused.


	7. Morning After Effect

Alright guys, time for some down and dirty romping... Hope you guys love it, and thanks to Tricey03 for her input. Enjoy

* * *

><p>The Morning After Effect (chapter 7)<p>

Dean sat up in his room after hearing his door close. Cas was standing in the door way holding a blanket.

"Cas?" Dean said groggily "What are you doing in here?"

"Ellen came home and scared me half to death, and now I can't sleep. Do you mind if I sleep in here?" Cas asked, staring at Dean with what was the same look Sam gave him when he couldn't sleep or had a nightmare when he was younger. _The puppy dog eyes. _ He thought, _ Damn it._

"Yeah Cas, that's fine" Dean stated as he laid his head back down on the pillow.

He felt as Cas sat down on the edge of the bed. Dean was about to say something to the extent of _"I did not mean on the bed" _but being still drunk mixed with tired as hell, he let it slide.

He tried not to watch as Cas slipped in under his blanket and put his head down on the pillow next to Dean's.

He could smell Cas from his side of the bed. It was intoxicating, he smelled of honey, vanilla and vodka. The Vodka wasn't the intoxicating part, the fact that the man smelled amazing.

He felt the bed move as Cas slowly moved closer and closer towards Dean. With each scoot closer to Dean the smell became more and more amazing. With each inhale Dean could feel his brain slowly slipping into oblivion as the smell took over his mind.

Cas rolled over facing Dean, he could feel Cas' gaze through his eye lids. He opened them slowly to see that Cas was right in front of him. He found where the smell was originating from. With each breath Cas made, Dean got hit with another blast of honey and vanilla.

He could not take it anymore, _if it smells this good, I wonder what it will taste like. _ He thought as he reached forward and grabbed Cas by the nape of the neck and pulled him in for a kiss. At first Dean could barely stand the sensations that were causing his body to shiver with each movement across the man's lips. Cas deepened the kiss slowly sliding his tongue into to Dean's mouth. He could taste the honey and vanilla as if Cas had just taken a shot of both.

Cas broke the kiss and started to remove Dean's shirt. Dean whimpered at the loss of the sweet taste from the man's mouth, causing Cas to quiver with pleasure. He locked their lips in another tongue wrestle of passion. He felt as Cas started to fumble with Dean's pants. Feeling as Cas' hands lightly touch Dean's dick as it twitches at the touch. He quickly reaches over and starts to undo Cas' belt, feeling how hard the man beside him actually was.

Breaking the kiss to help Cas undo his pants and quickly taking his boxers with them as he threw them across the room. Cas looked down at Dean's newly exposed dick. At the sight he quickly removes his pants and boxer briefs and sets them off the side of the bed. Reaching over and locking lips, and moving his hands over Dean's chiseled body.

Dean moaned under the touch of the man who was now completely naked. He reached down and grabbed Cas' dick, already wet with pre-cum. He slowly worked his thumb over the head, before sliding his hand up and down against the man's throbbing dick. Cas' let out a low guttural moan, only turning Dean on more. Cas' broke the kiss yet again kissing his way down Dean's chest, down to his abdomen, and lightly kissed Dean's hard on. Dean moaned at the touch.

Letting go of the man's dick grabbing the edge of the bed as the man slowly wrapped his lips around Dean's cock. Moaning at the warm and wet movement sliding up and down his dick, gripping the sheets as if he let go he would fall to his death. Cas' broke the contact with Dean's dick as he locked up at Dean with his blue eyes.

"Dean…I want you…" Cas said, almost unable to mutter the words.

"Cas" Dean moaned as he was met with another kiss from the man. He reached over to his bed side table, opening one of the drawers and grabbing a bottle of lube he meant to give to his brother as a gift for starting high school but never got the chance.

Cas looked up at what Dean had grabbed. Smiling he kissed Dean again as the man flipped open the cap and lubed up his fingers. With a moan from Cas, Dean slowly pushed his finger into the man now on top of him. Cas, moaning as he moved up and down as dean added another digit, moaning again as Dean's finger hit his prostate.

"Dean" Cas moaned, Dean knowing exactly what the man with the angel wings wanted, as he slid a third digit into the man, quickly moving his fingers and spreading them out, preparing the man for Dean's now throbbing dick.

Dean moved his fingers out as Cas moaned at the loss of Dean's finger. He kissed Dean again with such passion he thought the man might suck his lips off.

Dean positioned himself at the man's entrance, slowly pushing himself into the man on top of him. Cas moaned at the feeling of pleasure rolling over his entire body.

"Dean…more" he moaned.

Dean began to thrust himself faster into the man, he felt a familiar heat rolling in his abdomen. Moving faster and more sporadically he felt himself getting closer to the edge, the sound of Cas' moans making the heat come at a quicker pace.

He felt himself reaching the edge, and suddenly everything when black.

* * *

><p>Dean woke up to himself laying on his bed, Dean's boxers now soaked with warm cum. <em>Dammit, can't I get away from this guy for one second.<em> Dean thought to himself as he rolled over trying to go to bed, trying to forget the dream that he would never tell a soul about. He quickly drifted back into oblivion with a smile on his face that he could not control.

His alarm woke him up out of his peaceful slumber, that did not include one angel. He sat up with a splitting headache that could only be matched with the nausea that he felt in his stomach. He quickly rushed over to the bathroom and prayed to the porcelain gods for forgiveness. Unfortunately the Gods were unrelenting today.

He slowly made his way out of the bathroom after brushing his teeth of leftover vomit. Making his way back into his room to get dressed, as he stepped inside someone was sitting on his bed. The person was shirtless, the only noticeable feature in the darkness that could be identified was a pair of blue eyes staring towards him.

"Cas?" Dean asked wondering why the man was in his room, more importantly on his bed.

"Good morning Dean, I can see that the alcohol has made you sick. I hate to ask this but may I borrow a shirt, I spilt orange juice on mine this morning as I ate some toast?" Cas asked, almost pleading.

"Fine" he said as he walked over to his dresser and pulled out his favorite AC/DC shirt. _ If you're gonna wear my clothes, you might as well look good._He thought as he tossed the shirt at Dean. Cas quickly pulled the shirt over his head and adjusted it around his rosary, the tips of the wings sticking out over the top of his shirt.

Dean couldn't help but smirk as the man now wearing his shirt, checked himself out in the mirror.

"Thank you Dean, I made you some toast as well" he said blankly as he walked out of the room.

_Damn_ Dean thought, thinking that his angel looked good. _ His? What the hell Dean, Pull it together! _Dean thought as he slapped his head trying to force the thought from his head.

He slowly got dressed, still not feeling 100% he grabbed a plain black shirt and a flannel over that. He slowly walked down the stairs to the kitchen, where a promised piece of toast awaited him. Seeing Cas sitting on the couch rubbing his head. Dean quickly walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of Ibuprofen, tossing it towards Cas as he quickly swallowed down two pills.

Cas looked at Dean for a second as he quickly opened the cap and swallowed the pills.

"So Cas, how did you sleep?" he asked, actually curious.

"Pretty well, Ellen was polite and did not wake me up as she came home. How about you Dean?" he asked back at Dean.

Thinking back to the dream he had with Cas, expelling the thought from his mind.

"Same, the morning wasn't as forgiving though." Dean said plainly.

"Alright boys it time for school, Dean can you drop "Jimmy" off on your way to school." Ellen screamed from the top of the stairs. Both men cringing at the pain of the overly loud sound coming from the stairs.

"Yeah, sure Ellen, what about Sammy?"

"He left with Jo a bit ago. Have a good day" she said smirking knowing fully well they would just head straight to school.

They slowly made their way out to the Impala, trying to adjust to the light that was much too bright for the men. They hopped into the car trying to escape from the night. They made their way to the school in silence, knowing the pain they were about to torment for the volume of their classmates.

"Dean, I think we need to talk" Cas stated looking over at Dean.

"About what?" Dean asked knowing exactly what Cas wanted to talk about.

"When we were on the couch, and I…I kissed you. I just want to know, did you run away out of disgust or.." Cas tried to say before Dean cut him off.

"Cas, we aren't going to talk about that. Maybe another time when my head doesn't feel like it's going to explode." He said angrily, and with that killing the conversation.

There was silence the rest of the way to school. Dean thinking to himself about the conversation, _ Did I run out of disgust, or was it something more._ He didn't know what was going on, he felt like he was going to explode as the Impala made her way to her usual parking spot.

* * *

><p>AN: hopefully i didnt leave you guys with to bad of a impression. I wanted Dean's unconscious mind to tell him he wanted Cas, because he was to conflicted to figure it out for himself. I will post the next couple chapters tomorrow...<p>

Love you guys and hoped you enjoyed it, Review it please, i would love to hear your feedback about how the story is going!


	8. It's a Party! Nope just dinner

sorry about that taking so long guys, i was having massive writers block. The idea's were in my head but i couldn't get them on paper. So if it sucks im sorry, I'm going to start working on the next chapter immediatly. I hoped you enjoy the next chapter

Special thanks to Tricey03 for reviewing my story, it makes me feel so much better when i know people actually like this story.

Enjoy guys :D

* * *

><p>It's a Party! Nope just dinner ( Chapter 8)<p>

As Cas and Dean approached the familiar doors to hell, they sighed as Dean held the door for the other man. "Thank you" Cas said politely.

They made their way to Dean's table, Dean looked back to Cas who was still following him. Upon arriving they got inquisitive looks for everyone sitting there.

"Little Bro, whatcha doing her? Better question, where were you last night?" Gabriel asked.

"I got drunk and bumped into Dean and he was nice enough to let me stay at his place so Uriel would not kill me." Cas stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

" Ah that fake ID finally worked then? " Gabe stated rhetorically before turning back to talk to Anna.

"So uh.." Anna asked.

"Castiel" Cas said back to Anna.

"Right Castiel, what are you doing with Dean?" She asked plainly wanting to know why the strange man was following one of her friends.

"I apologize; obviously I am not welcome here." He stated before turning on his heels to walk away.

"Wait Cas!" Dean turned and grabbed Cas by the arm, " Your my friend, your welcome here any time" He said with a smile. This in turn made Cas smile. _He considers me his friend _he thought to himself.

"Thank you. " He said still smiling.

"So, what's your schedule like for this semester Cas?" Dean asked him.

"Well besides the classes that we share, I have physics with ." Cas replied.

"Sounds like a bitch." Dean said.

"It is rather difficult, but with Karl's help I should be able to get an A."Cas replied.

"Karl?" Dean asked not knowing who he was talking about.

"It's 's name, I've been friends with him since my freshman year." Cas said.

"Oh, that's cool." Dean said confused at how he knew their chemistry teacher.

He was about to say something when the bell rang, meaning it was time for class to start soon. Dean and Cas said their goodbyes to Dean's friends and slowly made their way to class. Approaching the door to the class they could hear 's booming voice.

"Castiel! And Dean Winchester? The most popular kid in school in school walking in to class with one of my favorite students? It must be a sign of the apocalypse!" He said as they quickly took their seats out of embarrassment.

They sat through the whole class talking to each other to getting to know each one another. would occasionally shoot them glances, at the sight they would shut up and when they were sure that he wasn't paying attention they would continue with their conversation.

"So, what's your family like?" Cas asked .

"Well, when I was four my mother died in a house fire. After that my dad starting drinking and Ellen took me and my brother in to get us away from him. That happened over the summer and I've been living with Ellen ever since." Dean said, kind of sad to bring up the memories of his mother and the last memory of his father.

"I'm sorry to hear about your mother Dean." He said quietly as they exited the class.

"It's alright man, it happened so long ago, I'm over it." Dean said not wanting to continue the conversation.

They quickly made their way to math where Dean took his seat next to Cas. Cas looked confused as he looked back at Lisa who looked rather upset and figured Dean had asked to move seats.

"What about your family Cas?" Dean asked.

"Well my parents died when I was younger, they were in a car crash. I have 4 brothers, Michael, Lucifer who isn't around, Uriel, and you know Gabriel. Ever since my parents died, I have lived with Uriel and Gabriel. Michael is in California trying to save all the sinners. While Lucifer is MIA at the moment we have no idea where he is." Cas stated blankly.

"I'm sorry to hear that Cas." Dean said apologetically.

They sat in silence listening to the teacher as she explained how to do a matrices. Dean thinking to himself about how Cas' life was almost similar to his. He snapped out of his train of thought when he felt a vibration in his pocket. He pulled his phone out to see it was from Ellen.

To:/ Dean

Hey Dean, Family dinner tonight. Sam is bringing Jess over for dinner so why don't you invite one of your friends

From:/ Ellen

To:/ Ellen

Alright ill bring someone.

From:/ Dean

_Crap, who am I gonna invite. _Dean thought to himself. If Sam was bringing Jess over, that meant that there were going to be a lot of awkward questions from Ellen and Jo.

To:/ Ellen

Can I bring a friend?

From:/ Dean

To:/Dean

Yeah that's fine, doesn't have to be anyone you are "Dating"

From:/ Ellen

_Alright, he could bring Adam but that meant that he would want to bring Anna, which he didn't want. He definitely was not going to invite Cassie or Gabe, not wanting to deal with that. That meant there was only one other person._ He looked over towards Cas.

"Hey Cas, wanna come to dinner tonight at my house?" Dean asked kind of embarrassed that he just asked a man to dinner.

"That sounds great." Cas said acceptingly.

The rest of the day went pretty good from then on. He sat and listened to Cassie complaining about some guy she was kind of dating, and Gabe sucked down two energy drinks.

English rolled around and Dean was dead tired. He could hardly keep his eyes open, he couldn't sleep though because of the headache from the hangover.

He sat up convinced that his head might still explode, he looked over toward Cas, he was listening intently as the teacher explained how to use sardonic's in your writing to make it more interesting. He could see the tips of his wings coming over the collar of his shirt.

_I wonder what made him get that tattoo? What am I thinking, he is just a friend. Why does he keep having dreams about Cas? _ He kept thinking to himself not noticing that the final bell had rang.

"Dean?" Cas asked snapping Dean back to reality.

"Uh, yeah what's up?" Dean asked noticing the man was staring at him.

"What is your cellphone number so I know what time to come over for dinner." Cas asked as he held his cellphone out for Dean.

"Yeah sure" He said as he grabbed the phone putting his number into the man's phone.

With that Dean went out to the Impala and waited for Sammy. _What am I doing here? Why did I invite Cas to dinner? Maybe I kinda like the guy? NO! I am not gay and I do not like Cas._ He thought as Sam approached the car slowly making his way in.

They drove him in silence, Sam knowing Dean was hungover. As they pulled into the driveway Sam could tell that something was wrong with Dean.

"Dean, are you ok?" Sam asked gently not trying to upset Dean.

"Yeah Sam, I'm fine." Dean replied not wanting to talk about it.

Sam realizing this not wanting to push on the subject " Well, you know you talk to me about anything." He said as he slid out of the car.

Dean realizing that his brother was just trying to help, but still not wanting to talk about it just let it die. He slowly got out of the car and walked into the house. The aroma of freshly baked rolls and steak flowed through the house.

"Hey Dean" Ellen said as he walked through the door.

"Hey" he said quietly trying to escape to his room.

"So how was the hangover?" Dean cringed knowing that he had been caught. He slowly went down to the kitchen and took a seat at the table.

" How much do you know?" He asked

" Well for starters I know that "Jimmy" isn't 21 and that you think you are to sneaky for your own good." She said not angrily, more along the lines of playfulness at the expense of Dean's pain.

"Yeah well I thought I was pretty sneaky." He replied.

" Dean, if there is anything you want to talk about, I'm all ears." She said as if she were his own mother.

"Yeah actually, can we talk outside?" He asked not really wanting to be heard by Sam.

"yeah" she said as she set down the tray of rolls and strode towards the door, Dean quickly on her heels.

"So what's on your mind kiddo?" she asked wrapping her arm around Dean's shoulder as they sat on the steps.

"Well I'm.. I don't even know how to explain it. I think I might like someone, but I know that it's wrong that I should feel this way, and I don't know what to do." He said trying to hold back tears, feeling like the world was slamming down on his shoulders.

"Sometimes you just have to listen to your heart." Ellen said calmly" Your brain might tell you that it's wrong, but only your heart can really tell you what you want. I know it can seem scary sometimes to like someone, but you just have to go with your gut and get on with it."

Dean sat quietly as Ellen's words sank it. _Maybe i'm overthinking this, _ he thought to himself.

"If I tell you who it is, will you promise not to hate me?" Dean asked feeling a tear slowly trickle down his face.

"Dean, there is nothing in this world that you could tell me that would make me hate you." She said lovingly pulling dean in closer.

Dean thought about what might happen if he tells her. But, he just can't keep it in anymore.

"It's Cas, I mean "Jimmy". His real name is Castiel. I just don't know what is happening to me anymore. Am I gay? Is this right? What will happen if I don't ignore these feelings?" He said as his eyes began to flood with tears, feeling the heat rolling down his face.

Ellen pulled him into a hug. Not knowing what else to do she leaned down and kissed Dean on top of his head, and wiped the tears from his face.

"Dean, if you really like him, I think all that matters is that you are happy." She cooed.

_Maybe she is right, _Dean thought to himself. _Maybe if I'm happy, it shouldn't matter whether I like a guy or a girl, maybe it matters if I'm happy or not. _

"Thank you Ellen" he sniffled wiping away the rest of the tears.

"I love you like my own son Dean. I just want you to know that" She cooed again.

They walked back inside her arm stilled wrapped around Dean, her touch made Dean feel so much better.

"So, who did you invite to dinner tonight?" she asked trying to cheer Dean up.

" I invited Cas actually." He said now realizing that may not have been the best idea.

"Oh, well I'm happy I'll get to meet the real Cas for the first time." She smiled. "Oh and Dean?" Dean realizing she was still talking to him as he trudged his way upstairs. He looked at her as she slid her fingers across her lips like a zipper and threw away the key. "I love you" she said after her silently telling him that his secret was safe with her.

"I love you too Ellen." He said as he walked towards her and gave her a hug.

He walked up to his room, eyes heavy after crying. He sat on his bed and relaxed, slowly drifting off to sleep.

He awoke as he felt his phone go off. He pulled it out and saw someone had texted him.

To:/Dean

Hey it's Castiel. What time is dinner?

From:/Castiel

He smiled as the man remembered their dinner "Date"

To:/ Cas ( Dean changed the name in his phone)

Hey Cas,l dinner is at 7:30, if you want to come over now that's cool too!

From:/ Dean

_Way to be smooth about that one Dean_ he thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Cas looked down at his phone with a smile as he saw Dean's reply.<p>

To:/Dean

Sounds good, im on my way

From:/Castiel

He quickly replied as he picked up his favorite trench coat and walked downstairs, casually throwing it over his shoulder.

"And where do you think you are going?" Uriel asked from the couch.

"I am going to a friend's house for dinner, she invited and it would have been rude of me to decline" Cas said as he really thought to himself _I'm going to my crush's house to dinner because he asked me too._

"Just do not neglect your studies." He said from the couch, turning his attention back to the television as Cas walked out the door.

He walked down the side walk lost in his own thoughts, _maybe Dean really does like me? Maybe I'll finally be happy!_ He thought to himself as he crossed the street, about halfway to Dean's house. He felt his phone go off and he reached into his coat and grabbed it.

To:/ Cas

Great! I'll see you soon :)

From:/ Dean

_That settles it,_ he thought as he read the text again to make sure his mind did not add the smile at the end._ He does like me!_ He could now see Dean's house from the sidewalk and quickly picked up the pace so he could see Dean.

He knocked on the door and quickly realized how anxious he actually was. _God what if I say something embarrassing in front of Dean? Oh crap, what about Ellen, She thinks I'm 21? _ He suddenly remembered as the front door swung open to Ellen standing there.

"Cas! Come on in we are just setting the table up." She said swinging the door open so Cas could walk in.

_Well that was unexpected_, he thought as he causally walked into the house that smelt of rolls and steak.

* * *

><p>AN: I love the conversation between Ellen and Dean, it seems like a plausible thing that the conversation might actually go that way. i had a hard time trying to figure out how to get Ellen to explain how she knew that Cas wasn't 21. Anyway review it and i hope you guys enjoyed it. Im gonna work on chapter 9 now and hopefully get it up soon. Love you guys!<p> 


	9. Dean Remember that Time When…

Thanks to Everyone that has read my story up to this point. I'm having really bad writers block so this is the last chapter for the day.

I thought it would be fun to have this chapter as Dean, Ellen, and Cas.

The embarrassing story was to fun to keep out of this chapter, cause you all know when you bring someone over to meet your parents, they whip out all the embarrassing stories.

I know i didn't have Bobby and Jo do much but i couldn't not include Bobby in my story!

Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

><p>Dean Remember that Time When… ( Chapter 9)<p>

Dean smiled as he saw the door open and Cas walk through. _He is still wearing my shirt!_ Dean thought to himself as he checked out the rest of the man who had walked through the door.

He got up from the couch to welcome the man formally to his house. He started to walk over to the man._ What do I do now?_ He thought wanting to hug the man but holding himself back and shaking his hand instead.

* * *

><p>Cas walked in the door and immediately saw Dean, he had changed his shirt and had a gray crew neck with a necklace that looked like a head with horns. He saw Dean start walking toward him, not knowing what to do he awkwardly moved toward the man. He watched as Dean stuck his hand out in an awkward handshake. Cas was kind of disappointed, not that he expected Dean to give him a hug, but it would have defiantly made his night better.<p>

Dean was disappointed that he couldn't hug Cas as he walked in a brushed it off and slowly walked back to the couch with Cas right behind him. They sat down and watched the game that was on. He figured that Cas knew nothing about football, so he took the liberty of explaining what was happening. Cas was a quick learner, quickly picking up what was happening and cheered on Dean's team as the rushed for a touchdown.

"Hey boys, can you help me come set the table up?" She asked.

"Sure Ellen" Dean said as he grabbed Cas' hand.

_He grabbed my hand_ Cas thought as he blushed. He quickly followed Dean as he was still holding his hand. He grabbed the plates and help set up the silverware. Cas tilted his head as he counted 7 places set but only 6 people present.

"Is someone else coming to dinner" Cas asked as curiosity got the better of him.

"Yeah, Bobby is coming" Ellen stated over her shoulder.

* * *

><p>Bobby was Dean's father's best friend. When his Dad was too drunk it was always Bobby who took care of him. When John was being an ass, it was Bobby who whipped him back into shape. Bobby on many occasions protected Dean and Sam from their Dad when he had gotten to drunk and started to threaten the boys. Dean knew that Bobby and his father were still friends, but he loved Bobby and was happy he was coming.<p>

Once Cas and Dean had finished setting the table up he watched as Sam was flirting with Jess, they were pretty cute together. Not really paying attention to their little flirt fest as he was distracted by the man standing next to him with blue eyes.

They quickly took their seats back and watched the game, cheering when their team scored. Cas started to really get into it as he started yelling at the ref for not noticing the early start. Dean laughed at Cas' anger he had never seen the man upset. He thought that it was cute.

He got distracted when he heard a knock at the door and quickly got up to get it. It was Bobby standing there with a pie in hand. Dean started to drool at the sight of the pie, knowing Bobby knew him so well that he had gotten an apple pie.

He quickly hugged the man in front of him as he grabbed the pie and quickly took it into the kitchen. Ellen watching Dean with the eyes of a hawk to make sure he didn't sneak a piece of pie when she wasn't looking.

* * *

><p>Cas watched as the rugged man stepped into the house with a hat on and a beard. He looked like a trucker but Cas would never say anything. He chuckled as Dean scurried off into the kitchen holding a pie. <em>He must really love pie<em>, Cas thought, making a mental note of it.

Dean left the kitchen after being yelled at for trying to take a piece of pie and gloomily walked back to where he was sitting next to Cas. Cas was happy, the man he liked was sitting next to him.

Bobby walked over to where they were sitting and took a seat next to Dean.

"What's the score?" the rugged man asked.

"7-21" both boys said.

Bobby leaned over to see who was sitting next to Dean.

"Well, what's your name boy? I'm Bobby" he said as he extended a hand to Cas.

" Castiel. It is a pleasure to meet you" he said in return

Before the men could continue their conversation a sharp cry interrupted them.

* * *

><p>"ALRIGHT BOYS AND GALS, DINNER IS UP" Ellen yelled over the T.V<p>

She thought it was cute that Dean was in puppy love. She watched when Dean grabbed Cas' hand pulling him to the table to set it up. She saw as Dean and Cas made eye contact constantly and listened to their conversation as best she could from the kitchen. She could tell that Cas liked Dean back. _Finally, my years as a bartender have paid off_, she thought to herself as she continued to watch as Dean and Cas took their places right next to each other at the table.

* * *

><p>Dean sat at second to the end of the table next to Cas at the end. He watched as the man looked extremely nervous. Dean leaned over.<p>

"Don't worry man, no reason to be nervous" he said as he put his hand on Cas' thigh trying to comfort him.

Dean watched as Cas blushed and he quickly removed his hand as someone approached their side of the table._ Stupid Jo, ruining everything,_ he thought to himself as Jo rounded the corner and took a seat next to Dean.

Ellen brought the food over and set in front of everyone, Dean licked his lips at the sight of the food. He looked over at Cas who looked at the food hungrily.

They quickly dished out the food and began to eat.

* * *

><p>"So Jess, how did you and Sam meet?" Ellen asked taking a sip of her water.<p>

"Well, Sam and I have known each other for years, and on the first day of school he just asked me to hang out, and later that day asked me to be his girlfriend." She said looking over towards Sam who was smiling in embarrassment.

"Good one Sammy" Dean said between bites.

"Shut up Jerk." Sam said before looking over at Jess.

"Bitch" Dean replied.

Suddenly a thought entered Ellen's mind. _Oh this will be fun_, she thought to herself.

"You guys wanna here a funny story?" She asked everyone. Everyone nodding, she took it upon herself to begin.

"Well, about 12 years ago I came over to babysit Sam and Dean, and I walk in the door and there is Dean, Butt ass naked running around the house with a sheet tied around his neck yelling "I'M SUPER MAN"" Looking over at Dean as she finished, he looked as pale as a ghost except for his cheeks which were a bright crimson. Everyone laughed at Dean's expense

"What the Hell!" Dean shouted at Ellen.

"Relax Dean, I got a story about Sammy over here too."

She looked over at Sam who was now pale as well.

"So, I came to pick up Sam and Dean after school and Sammy had his shirt in his mouth. I asked him why his shirt was in his mouth. Apparently a girl had told him that if moths could eat clothes he should be able too. Looking over him I saw that he had bitten holes in his shirt just about everywhere. He had two holes right over where his nipples were." She finished as Sam got up to excuse himself out of embarrassment. Dean couldn't control his laughter at his brother's reaction.

* * *

><p>Cas looked up as Dean was pale at what Ellen had revealed about him. He couldn't help but laugh, it was too cute to imagine a miniature Dean running around the house yelling he was batman.<p>

Dean shot a look over at Cas who was smiling, Cas could tell that seeing him smile had calmed Dean down a bit but he was still angry with Ellen for telling that embarrassing story.

The rest of dinner was uneventful, except for watching Dean scarf down the pie. Secretly there had been a pool guessing how many pieces of pie Dean would eat.

After Dinner they all sat and watched the rest of the football game. Eventually the Seahawks had won 28-15, everyone booed at the upset. Cas sat there and watched as Dean got upset and walked outside to cool down. Cas took the chance to talk to Dean and followed him outside.

* * *

><p>Dean had to get up, he saw how Cas was staring at him and that got him all flustered and he had to leave, the loss was the perfect excuse to go outside. He shut the door behind him and took a seat on the steps. He looked back when Cas had followed him outside and sat next to him.<p>

"Is this a good time?" Cas looked at Dean. Knowing exactly what Cas wanted to talk about.

Dean sat there thinking to himself. _What the hell am I gonna say? "Hey Cas, I liked the way we kissed and I want to do it again" No that sounds stupid._

"Yeah Cas, let's talk about it." Dean said as he scooted a little closer to Cas.

"I Just want to know, did you enjoy kissing me as much as I you?" he asked still looking at Dean.

Dean just sat there, not knowing what to say. He thought back to what Ellen had said earlier in the day. _" Just follow what your heart tells you" _. It replayed over and over in his head. Eventually he stopped thinking and leaned over and kissed Castiel in a response to his question. Their lips met and electricity flowed through Dean's body. The heat from the other man was over powering. Dean had been right. His heart wanted Cas. Dean broke the kiss for air and said.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Yes it does." Cas said as he leaned over and kissed Dean again. This time with more passion than surprise, it felt good to kiss Cas, hell it was one of the best kisses of his life. They sat out on the steps for a while before deciding they were cold and went back inside.

As they walked in they saw that Ellen was getting ready to drive Jess back to her house.

* * *

><p>"Cas, do you want a ride too?" Ellen asked<p>

"Yes please, it is rather cold to walk home." He stated and looked over to Dean.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow,Cas" Dean said quickly pulling the man into a hug.

"Goodbye Dean." He said as he followed Ellen and Jess out to the car.

Ellen dropped Jess off first at her house saying goodbye before driving off.

"You know, I like you and Dean together. It makes me happy that he is happy." Ellen said out of nowhere.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you are talking about." Cas lied, thinking back to the kiss on the steps how it had made him so happy.

"You can't bullshit me, I saw the way he looked at you, and how you looked at him. I like you Cas, I really do. But if you hurt my boy, you best run for the hills." Ellen said as she looked to the back seat to see Cas scared.

"You know I was joking right? I know you would never do that to him." Ellen said as she pulled up to the curb.

"Thank you, and thank you for your approval, I will do my best to make Dean happy." He said stepping out of the car.

" I know you will honey, you are welcome back anytime." She said out the window before driving away.

Cas turned towards his house and quickly slid the key into the slot, opening the door cautiously knowing full in well his brother's would be asleep. He quickly made his way up to his room and sat on the edge of his bed. _He likes me _Cas thought to himself smiling at the thought. He snapped back to reality when his phone went off.

To:/Cas

I had a great time tonight :), I'll see you tomorrow.

Goodnight :)

From:/Dean

He looked at the text at least 10 times before figuring out what to say, he had never gotten a goodnight text from anyone.

To:/Dean

I had a good time to :),

Have a goodnight, sleep well.

From:/Castiel.

With that Cas shut his eyes and fell asleep with a smile on his face, excited for tomorrow so he could see Dean again.

* * *

><p>Ellen drove home to start working on the dishes, she knew it would be a pain in the ass tomorrow if she didn't do them now.<p>

When she walked in the door and headed to the kitchen, all the dishes were done and clean. She found a sticky note.

Thanks for everything Ellen

Love Dean

This made Ellen smile because she was so happy that Dean was happy. After all the shit in Dean's life he deserves someone that will make happy. She walked over to the couch and found Bobby asleep. Sighing she went to the pantry and grabbed a blanket and laid it on the sleeping man before walking up the stairs to her room. She decided to make a quick stop and check on Dean. When she peeked into the room she saw Dean in his bed, with a grin on his face in his sleep. Smiling Ellen shut the door quietly, and made her way to her room to finally go to bed.


	10. I Want Action Tonight!

Alright guys, this chapter is kinda long but totally worth it. I want to thank all the people who have favorited my story and put it on alert!

Also i want to thank my new beta/best Friend for helping me out with the rest of this story!

Enjoy guys ill post another chapter tonight!

Vince

* * *

><p>I Want Action Tonight (Chapter 10)<p>

_This is the best first week of school of my life,_ Dean thought to himself, sitting next to Cas in Chemistry. School was a breeze now that he was happy. Everyday Cas would come with him in the mornings and talk to all his friends. _I bet they like Cas more than Gabriel_, he thought as everyone was now talking to Cas more than Gabriel who had started to just sit there and sip his energy drinks, listening to everyone else as they talked amongst each other.

Dean and Cas talked every day, and with every passing moment grew closer to each other. It made Dean smile as he thought back to his goodnight text from Castiel the night before.

_To:/ Dean_

_Sleep Good, I will see you tomorrow :D_

_From:/ Castiel_

He decided that day, he was going to be courageous and hold Cas' hand. He waited for the right moment when everyone was taking notes. He slowly crept his hand over towards Cas' which was resting on his thigh, he grabbed Cas' hand and slowly interlocked their fingers. Watching as Cas' looked down at the sudden touch, he looked up and with the biggest smile on his face continued to take notes. They held hands for the rest of the class period, Dean smiled the whole period.

They slowly made their way to Math. Dean had been struggling with some trigonometric function so Cas had been helping him during class. Dean getting frustrated at the fact he couldn't grasp this stupid concept, Cas watched as the frustration was written all over his face, he couldn't help but smile at Dean's frustrated face, his mouth got all scrunched up and his eyes got wide with anger. Cas gave Dean a reassuring pat on the thigh and continued to explain what Dean was doing wrong.

Dean slowly making his way to P.E upset that he was away from Cas, though he would never tell him that, _this isn't some chick flick_ he kept telling himself as he changed into his P.E uniform and quickly made his way to the field. He watched as Coach Rufus pulled out a soccer ball and split them into teams. Dean's team was going to win since he had three other soccer players on his team, the only problem might be Lisa. She had unfortunately been drafted onto Dean's team, still fixated on getting into his pants.

Lisa stood there as Dean explained what each person's position would be and what they had to do. She watched Dean as he tried to explain the defensive positions. _Damn he is so sexy_, she thought as she watched his biceps flex while doing some hand motion. _Why doesn't he like me? Every man at the school always tries to get with me, except Dean._ She thought trying to figure out why the man wouldn't even look at her.

The game went exactly as Dean imagined it would, Lisa not doing very much besides almost get pasted in the face by the ball, which made Dean chuckle to himself _Karma is a bitch_, he thought as she tried to kick the ball and completely miss.

As they were walking off the field to go change Lisa caught up with him and wrapped her arm around Dean's bicep. He looked down at the sudden cold hands resting on his arm.

"What are you doing?" He asked kind of annoyed at Lisa's attempt to be creepy.

"Oh nothing, just being friendly." She said "seductively" which made Dean thin she was a total whore yet again.

"Well can you be friendly with someone else!" he said as he peeled her arm off of him and made his way to the locker room.

Dean walked down to his table after getting his food to see Cas already sitting there having a conversation with Cassie about some boy or something. He quickly took his seat next to Cas and listened to what they were talking about.

"So Ash was totally hitting on me in class, but I was not having it so I told him to take his cheesy pick-up lines to someone else. And then he tried to lean over and kiss me!" She yelled as she looked over at Dean who was looking at Cas.

"That's abhorrent" Cas stated blankly, before turning to look over at Dean.

_Something is definitely up with them_, Cassie thought to herself before taking a bit of salad. Not wanting to push them into something they didn't want to talk about, but she had always thought that something fishy was up with Dean. He never seemed to be interested in anyone. But it wasn't her place to question him.

Dean quietly put a hand on Cas' thigh as they continued to listen to Cassie talk about this Ash guy.

"Hey Dean, did you hear about the AC/DC concert next weekend?" Adam asked knowing how much Dean enjoyed AC/DC.

"WHAT! They're coming here! Oh man I have to go!" Dean shouted out of excitement.

"Sorry to disappoint but I can't go, I have to study that weekend." Adam said, he was always Dean's concert go to guy.

"Damn, who am I gonna go with then?" he asked seriously concerned that he might not be able to go.

"I will go with you Dean."Cas stated

Cas watched as a smile grew across his face, seriously afraid that if he smiled anymore he might injure himself.

"Sweet! AC/DC HERE I COME!" Dean yelled.

The rest of lunch Dean couldn't contain his excitement and was practically bouncing off the walls with excitement. Cas sat thinking maybe Gabriel had slipped Dean some of his energy drink or something because Gabriel sat there smiling the whole time watching Dean go crazy.

After lunch they slowly made their way to English. Upset by the fact that they couldn't sit together they quietly shuffled their way to their seats. Cas was trying to pay attention the best he could but he couldn't stop thinking about Dean. He felt his phone go off in his pocket.

To:/ Cas

Hey want to come over tonight :D?

From:/Dean

_Of course!_ He thought to himself about to answer when his phone got snatched out of his hands by the teacher.  
>"Well Dean it looks like you will be joining Castiel here in Detention today." She said as she walked over and took Dean's phone and put them both in her desk.<p>

Cas was upset by the fact that this was his first detention. How was he going to explain this to Uriel, _He is going to be furious_ he thought dreading the conversation he was going to have with his hot headed brother.

After class Dean and Cas walked up to the teacher, waiting as the teacher pulled their phones out of the drawer and handed it to them.

"Consider this your first and only warning, considering its Friday." The teacher said as she walked out the door, not writing them up for detention.

Surprised at what just happened Cas looked around the room making sure it was empty, he quickly leaned over and kissed Dean.

"Of course I want to come over!" He said before walking out with Dean towards the Impala. Sam had mathletes tonight so it would be the two of them for a while. They hopped into the car and drove off towards Dean's house. Cas took the time to tell Uriel that he was at a "Friends" House. Uriel annoyed at his brother's lack of studying, agreed reluctantly that it was alright.

Dean parked the Impala out front and made his way towards the house.

"Shit, I forgot I have a shift at the Road house tonight!" He remembered looking at Cas.

"That is fine I will accompany you while you work." He said smiling,which in turn made Dean smile.

"Alright then" Dean said before opening the door and pulling Cas in for a kiss while walking in.

"Dean! What the Hell!" Dean suddenly looked at where the sound was coming from only to see Jo standing in the kitchen, wide eyed at what she had just witnessed.

"I can explain."Dean stammered,trying to come up with an excuse, unable to he started to plea.

"Please don't tell anyone Jo, I'm begging you."

"Dean, I always knew you were gay, but with Cas? Don't worry I won't tell anyone I promise" She said jokingly before continuing with what she was doing.

"Thank you Jo. It means a lot" Dean said as he pulled Cas inside. Cas confused at how easily Jo took the news.

"Jo, why are you so comfortable with Dean being with me?" Cas asked immediately regretting it because he wasn't sure if him and Dean were "dating".

"Well, I know Mom made me promise not to tell, but she slipped up and said you were dating someone out of the ordinary for you. Not telling me who, but now I see why. Dean I love you like a fucking brother! If you think something like this is gonna change that you're an idiot." She said taking a bite of the sandwich she just prepared for herself.

"So Guys, when did you start dating?" She asked genuinely.

"A couple of day ago I suppose?" Dean said looking over at Cas, realizing that they were now discussing if they were dating.

"That's right." Cas said smiling.

"That's cool. Dean, when did you hop on the dick train?" she asked jokingly knowing Dean would get upset.

"Shut up Jo. We are going to the Road house because I have my shift. Tell Ellen I'm on my way. "Dean said going upstairs to get changed into his work clothes.

"Alrighty Dean-o" she said as she watched Dean go up the stairs.

"So Cas, you guys fucked yet?" Jo asked blatantly.

Cas taken back by the very personal question.

"No I just found out that we were dating earlier, so not yet." He said still a bit shocked at the question.

"Ah, taking it slow I guess, that's cool I'm happy for you guys. Just be gentle with Dean, he is kind of fragile" Jo poking fun at Cas' boyfriend.

About to open his mouth to agree, Dean rushed down the stairs and planted a kiss on Cas' lips.

"Uhh, get a room boys!" she said trying her best to act offended.

"Shut up, ready?" he turned asking Cas.

"Yes I am, let's go." He said turning on his heels and exiting the house.

"Don't get too hot in heavy in the car boys!" she yelled as they shut the door.

They hopped into the Impala and got situated.

"So, what did Jo ask you." Obviously able to tell that Cas' was embarrassed by whatever she had asked his new boyfriend.

"She asked.." Cas cleared his voice before continuing."She asked if we had had sex yet." His cheeks turning bright red with embarrassment.

"Well that can always be arranged" he said before leaning over and kissing Cas. At first slow but then more passionate as Cas opened his mouth and allowed Dean to explore it. The taste of honey and vanilla came rushing back to Dean, getting turned on by the taste. Cas not wanting to break the kiss, but had to or else Dean would be late.

"I'm sorry Dean, but you're going to be late if we don't leave now."Cas said panting after their long make out session.

"Yeah, I guess so. But after my shift we are going to pick up where we left off." Dean said as he reached for the man's hand and drove off to the Road house.

When they arrived Ellen looked upset.

"Where the Hell ya been Boy? You were supposed to be here 10 minutes ago? Oh hi Cas." She said warmly before turning back to Dean still upset.

"Sorry Ellen, we got a little caught up in, uh traffic." No one was in the bar so Dean grabbed Cas' hand again.

"Oh." She stated surprisingly." I hope you boys are being safe, And it's nice to have someone to talk to while you're doing all the grunt work" she said, obviously hinting that they had sex, before trying to change the subject out of awkwardness.

"Not that kind of traffic! And aren't you so kind" He said to Ellen before going to the back to get ready for his shift.

"I'm glad your hear Cas. It will make Dean happy that you're here. And plus ill have someone to talk to when I'm not getting hit on by drunkards. " She said as she passed Cas putting a hand on his shoulder.

Ellen and Cas talked all of Dean's shift as he busily walked around cleaning and getting people their drinks. Ellen and Cas didn't talk about anything in particular, but it made Cas happy that Ellen started referring to Dean as his.

After Dean's shift they drove back to the house, Dean obviously tired Cas drove. When they arrived at the house Jo told them that Sam had gone over to a friends and would be staying the night.

"Do you want to stay the night?" Dean looking over towards Cas.

"Yeah, Sure Dean." Cas accepted happily as he pulled out his phone to tell his brother he wouldn't be coming home tonight.

"Good" dean said as he walked over towards the couch smiling. It was 11pm and Dean was pooped, he could hardly keep his eyes open. Cas taking the initiative, leaned over, grabbed Dean's hand and drug him up to bed.

He opened the door and watched as Dean walked over to the bed and belly flopped onto it.  
>"Come on Dean, you can't sleep in that." Cas stated.<p>

"Why not?" Dean asked tired as hell.

"Because I said so, now get ready for bed." Cas said as he pulled Dean up and lead him to the bathroom so he could brush his teeth and get changed. Cas stood there and he went to Dean's dresser and pulled out two pairs of sweats. He tossed one to Dean and slid the other pair on. Quickly removing his shirt, he slipped into Dean's bed and waited for the other man to arrive.

Dean slowly made his way into the room, and quickly slid into bed, almost forgetting there was another person in there. He looked over at Cas who was looking at him. He quickly leaned over and plated a kiss on the other man's lips. What was meant to be a good night kiss quickly turned into something else and Cas deepened the kiss. Dean tasted the honey and vanilla as he felt himself getting hard at the taste. Cas reached over and rubbed his hand against Dean's abs, slowly making his way up to his nipples. Dean moaned at the touch, now painfully hard, he broke the kiss and made his way down Cas' jaw, sucking at his neck.

Cas moaned at the pressure on his neck as he moved and straddled Dean. Cas removed Dean and his own sweats leaving them in their boxers, he could see Dean's hard on through his boxers. Slowly he began to rub Dean's dick through his boxers. Dean moaning to the touch,Cas quickly slid a and into Dean's boxers and moved his dick so it was now exposed. He kissed his way down Deans abs and slowly made it to the head of Dean's dick, tenderly kissing it, before taking it into his mouth. Dean gasped at the sudden wet and warmth of Cas' mouth. He reached down and grabbed Cas' raven black hair.

Cas' hollowed his cheeks and began to move his head faster and faster, taking in Dean's length further and further each time. Dean could feel a familiar heat rolling in his abdomen. He moaned as Cas swirled his tongue around his head, before quickly taking it back into his mouth. Dean was about to reach the point of no return as he saw Cas begin to stroke himself.

"Cas.." he moaned .

There was no turning back now, Dean could feel oblivion slowly taking over his mind as he came in hot spurts inside Cas' mouth. He felt as Cas' swallowed, and felt as Cas' came on his leg. Cas came up and kissed Dean, a now salty taste added to the honey and vanilla. Cas collapsed on top of him as they laid in their afterglow, slowly drifting off into oblivion together.

* * *

><p>AN: YAY Cas' and Dean are dating and getting down and Dirty. I felt like someone besides Ellen had to know about the two so Jo was the best choice, sure she could have been upset by watching her pretty much brother walking in kissing a dude, but i felt like someone had to be on their side... SPOILER SHITS ABOUT TO GO DOWN THE NEXT COUPLE OF CHAPTERS!<p> 


	11. Pure Bliss

Thanks to everyone who has read my story so far and favorited it or put it ont their alerts! I know i promised that there would be shit going down in this chapter, but i couldn't do it, it felt to rushed for them to have just started dating and then BAM drama, so this chapter is them just being happy together, it has some shit happen that will come up later so... Yeah

I want to thank my Best friend Will for beta-ing my story for me it means alot! And thanks to Leilabeth for allowing me to collect my thoughts and help me get this story working!

anyways Enjoy Guys and Gals!

* * *

><p>Pure Bliss (Chapter 11)<p>

Dean woke up in the night, lightly rubbing his eyes looking at the time. _4 am, fuck_ he thought as he felt someone in his bed. He looked over at this person in his bed, confused at why someone was in his bed. He saw Cas sleeping, suddenly remembering the events of the day before. He smiled as he laid his head back down on the pillow, he reached over and wrapped his hand around Cas and went back to sleep.

Both man woke with a fright when there was a knock on the door. Looking at the time it was 12am. Dean rolled over and quickly kissed Cas as he went to answer the door.

"Yes?" He said as he swung open the door to see Jo standing in the doorway.

"Well, uh" She said as she looked in the room seeing Cas laying in Dean's bed. She immediately blushed." Well, Mom said it was time for breakfast. Sam is still at his friends so it's just us." She quickly turned away and walked down the stairs.

Dean walked back to the bed, he sat there trying to wake Cas up.

"Cas, Cas? It's time for breakfast." He gently said as he leaned over and kissed him again.

"Fuck breakfast."Cas said as he laid down on the pillow.

"Come on Cas, Ellen made pancakes. Come on " as he grabbed Cas' hand practically dragging him out of bed.

"Fine, fine. Let me put on my clothes before we go downstairs." Cas said standing up from the bed and grabbing the sweats from the night before. Not noticing that Dean had walked over and was hugging Cas from behind.

"I wish we didn't" he said as he kissed Cas down his neck. Cas shuttering under his delicate kisses.

"Maybe we don't have to." Cas said as he turned around in his sweats kissing Dean.

Dean threw the shirt off that he had just put on, deepening the kiss. The honey and vanilla was mixed with a bit of morning breath, Dean decided to ignore it, to turned on to pay attention. They slowly started to make their way back to the bed, when the door swung wide open.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Ellen said as she quickly shut the door.

Dean and Cas sat there, embarrassed that someone had walked in on them.

"Well, that kind of ruined the moment." Dean stated looking over at Cas.

"Agreed. Plus I'm rather hungry." He said as he kissed Dean quickly before walking over and grabbing the shirt Dean had put on and threw it over his head.

"Hey! I was gonna wear that!" Dean stated, not really upset, in fact he thought it was cute.

"Well, now I'm wearing it. If you want it so much, come take it off me." Cas seductively taunted Dean. Dean stood up and walked toward Cas. Watching as he got closer Cas took off out the door and down the stairs. _Dammit_ Dean thought as he grabbed a shirt and put it over his head and chased after Cas. He ran into the kitchen to find Cas sitting at the table, smiling at Dean's torment.

"So uh, Dean what can I get for ya?" Ellen asked, still embarrassed about walking in on Dean and Cas.

"Just some pancakes please." Dean said as he reached over and grabbed Cas' hand.

"Awww, how cute. Can you guys cut the cute shit out, I might just throw up." Jo said as she pretended to gag.

"Bite me." Dean said quickly.

"I thought that's what Cas' was for?" she said rhetorically, pointing out Dean's hicky.

"Here you go Dean." Ellen interjected trying to break up the awkward conversation taking place in her kitchen.

"Thanks Ellen" Dean said before shooting a glance over at Jo. She just started laughing at how mad Dean was getting.

They ate in silence, occasionally watching as Dean would look over at Cas, and smile. Cas reciprocating the same face back at Dean. Ellen and Jo watched at this silent exchange, almost laughing at the exchange.

Once finished, Cas helped Ellen clean up, while Dean and Jo sat on the couch and watched cartoons. Dean had the remote, so Jo had to suffer through Family guy and American Dad! Dean wasn't particularly watching, he was trying to keep himself preoccupied while waiting for his boyfriend to join him on the couch.

"You know you two could help us." Ellen said particularly annoyed that Dean's boyfriend was doing what Dean should be doing.

Dean looked back at the kitchen, watching as Cas was cleaning a pan.

"Looks like you to got it, but if you need some extra help." He said as he walked over to the kitchen. Kissing Cas as he grabbed a plate and started watching. Jo grabbed the remote and changed it to some show on MTV.

Once they finished in the kitchen, Dean went upstairs to take a shower.

Ellen quickly made her way to the chair in the living room and sat down and watched whatever it was Jo was watching.

_Why would a 16 year old want to get pregnant?_ Cas thought to himself as he tilted his head to the side in confusion. _This is ridiculous_, he thought as he took a seat next to Jo on the couch.

Cas sat quietly watching the show, not really sure what was going on and Ellen and Jo prattled on about some boy in school.

"Cas, what do you think of Ash?" Jo asked Cas who wasn't really paying attention.

"He kissed Cassie against her will, I'm not particularly fond of him." Cas said not taking his gaze off of the T.V

"Well that clears that " Ellen said as she got up from her chair.

"But why Mom? Just cause he kissed some other girl I can't go the party?" Jo asked, upset that Cas just ruined her chances of going to the party.

"Because I said so that's why!" Ellen stated before taking her seat again.

"What if I take Dean and Cas with me?" She asked. Cas quickly turned his head, confused at what just occurred.

"I'll think about it. You need to ask Dean and Cas if they even want to first." Ellen said blatantly.

Sometime later Dean finally got out of the shower, and yelled for Cas that it was his turn.

Cas quickly stood up and went up to Dean's bathroom. Dean walked out in a towel and headed for his room. As Cas was about to enter the bathroom Dean grabbed him and pulled him into his room, deeply kissing Cas as he shut the door.

"Now, where were we" Dean said before kissing Cas again. The taste of honey and vanilla was no longer diluted by morning breath. Dean pulled Cas to the bed pushing down to the bed before climbing on top of him. Dean kissed Cas again, fumbling with his sweats. Cas laid on the bed kissing Dean, before flipping him over so Cas was on top.

Cas stood up and started walking toward the door leaving Dean confused and wanting more. Dean still on the bed was completely confused. _Did I piss him off?_ He thought as he watched Cas grab a towel.

"Are you coming or not?" Cas asked Dean as he started to walk towards the bathroom. Dean stood up and quickly followed Cas into the bathroom. Dean watched as Cas turned on the shower and started to shed his clothes. Dean stepped in and decided to help him. Slowly removing Cas' shirt, watching as his muscles contracted under his skin. Dean got on his knees and peeled Cas' sweats and boxers down in one fluid motion.

_I've never done this before? What if I do it wrong? _Dean thought, suddenly panicking as he stared at Cas' raging hard on. He thought back to how Cas' had done it and mimicked it. First kissing the head, he heard as Cas moaned.

"Dean.." Cas let out as Dean took him in his mouth.

Trying his best not to gag he started to move his head up and down over the man's length, listening to Cas' moan. He stuck his tongue in the slit of Cas' dick tasting salty pre-cum. He licked up the man's length before taking him in to his mouth again. Dean quickly shed his towel and began to stroke his aching dick. Cas' moans had become louder and more erratic. Dean started to move faster, stroking himself to the movements of his head.

Cas started to tense up suddenly and with a moan came inside Dean's mouth, Dean came swiftly after that getting it all over his towel. Dean felt as the hot, salty cum flowed into his mouth. Not quite knowing what to do with it, he swallowed it and crawled up to Cas' mouth and kissed him before hoping into the shower with Cas.

"You know what they're doing up there right? They are probably screwing" Jo said.

"You don't know that, Dean could just be taking a while to get dressed" Ellen replied not really wanting to think that they were fucking.

"Yeah right, I suppose that you think Cas' is up there taking a shower by himself." Jo said, pretty sure they were screwing.

"Let's just drop this conversation alright." Ellen said.

They sat in silence watching 16 and pregnant. Finally Ellen unable to handle the silence,

"Fine, you can go to the party, but you have to take Dean and Cas. If they say "No", then you're not going. I want you home by 1" Ellen said finally caving.

"Yay! Thanks mama you're the best. I'm gonna go ask Dean if he wants to go." Jo said getting up and heading up the stairs.

"Make sure to knock!" Ellen said, trying to teach her daughter not to make the same mistake she did.

Jo, being nice knocked on the door and waited, pretty sure that no one would come to the door. When she had waited long enough, she started to make her way downstairs when the door opened to a shirtless Dean standing in the doorway.

"Yeah?" Dean asked impatiently.

"Um, so there's this party tonight, and I was wondering if you and Cas wanted to come?" She asked, not wanting to take up too much of Dean's time because who knows what could be in his room, or more who.

"I'll ask Cas once he gets out of the shower." Dean said before turning to go back into his room.

Cas wrapped a towel around himself before making his way out of the steamy room . As he exited the room, he almost bumped into Jo who was trying to get downstairs.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry" Jo said rushing past Cas going down the stairs, stopping in half stride.

" So about that party, would you like to go?" Jo asked trying to get it out of the way.

"I am not particularly the party type, but if it allows you to go, it is acceptable for me to go as well." Cas said as he turned to walk down the hallway to Dean's room. Jo noticed Cas' tattoo on his back and was in awe. _ It makes him look like an angel_ she thought to herself, _an angel that's screwing my pretty much brother._ She chuckled at the thought before taking her spot on the couch.

Cas walked into the room to find Dean already dressed and taking his phone off the charger. He put his boxers on and threw on his clothes from the day before. Dean walked towards him and kissed him. He quickly pulled away though.

"Dude, your shirt stinks, here" Dean said as he threw Cas' a clean shirt. Dean thinking to himself how much he liked Cas' in his shirts, it made him look cute.

"Thank you Dean. Did Jo tell you about the party?"Cas asked.

"Yes she did, I told her I would ask you. So do you want to go?" Dean asked back.

"I told her I would go already, because that was the only way for her to go." Cas said throwing Dean's shirt over his head.

"Great!" Dean said as he grabbed Cas' hand and they walked downstairs.

They found Ellen and Jo watching this stupid show about pregnant people, Dean tuned it out as he sat next to Cas on the couch still holding hands.

" So Dean, if you boys are going to the party with Jo, you need to be home by 1, and please don't be to drunk." Ellen pleaded to Dean and Cas.

"Yeah, that sounds fine. We will watch out for Jo" Dean said as he slid a little closer to Cas.

After watching a marathon of 16 and pregnant, Dean and Cas made their way upstairs to get ready for the party. Dean throwing on a gray shirt with a flannel over the top, Cas though, just looked confused having no idea what to wear to the party. Dean walked over and picked something he thought that Cas would look hot in and watched as he put it on. They walked downstairs hand in hand, and sat on the couch waiting for Jo, who was once again taking forever.

When Jo finally came down the stairs, they made their way down the street, walking to Ash's house. Dean was still holding Cas' hand as they approached the door, only letting go when the door opened and they were ushered inside.

Cas and Dean made their way to the kitchen and spotted the bar.

"I don't want you getting to drunk, I want you conscious for tonight." Dean whispered seductively into Cas' ear.

"Do not worry about me Dean, I will be fine." Cas said smiling.

They poured themselves a cup of Sprite and Vodka and walked around the house mingling with the guests, trying their best to keep their eyes off each other and making sure someone was watching out for Jo.

Eventually getting bored Dean saw Cassie, Anna and Adam and walked over to talk to them. Dean trying to keep an eye out for Cas, but could not find him. Trying to talk to Cassie and Anna while looking out for his boyfriend was proving difficult, the alcohol only made it more difficult.

Cas wondered through the party looking for Dean. He didn't know anyone and quietly making his way around the house. Some girls tried to talk to him, but none of them could keep his attention very long. He eventually gave up and walked into the kitchen hoping Dean would be there. Cas poured himself another cup of the punch since they ran out of Sprite.

"Hey." A girl said as she walked up to Cas.

"Hello." Cas said uninterested.

"My name is Sarah, what's yours?" The woman said.

"Castiel" Cas said reaching his hand out to shake Sarah's, but instead Sarah went in for a hug which surprised Cas.

"It's nice to meet you, wanna get out of here?" She said motioning towards the door.

"HEY! What are you doing with my girlfiend?" A man yelled behind Cas.

"Nothing, I was just talking to" Cas tried to say as a fist connected to his cheek and he fell to the ground.

"Nothing? Didn't look like nothing to me?" the man said as he kicked Cas.

Cas lay on the ground praying this beating would end, blood slowly trickling out of his nose.

" That's what I thought you little bitch. You just got Garthed!" the man said as he walked away laughing.

Cas was bleeding and everyone just kept on going with their party.

Dean heard a commotion from the inside of the house wondering what was going on.

"Excuse me" he said as he walked away from his friends and made his way to the kitchen, only to find Cas on the ground bleeding.

"Cas!" Dean yelled as he leaned over to his boyfriend to help him up.

"Who did this to you?" Dean said steadying the man who looked like he had been to hell in back.

"I do not know, some man just came up to me and attacked me." Cas said as he tried to wipe the blood from his nose.

"Well when I find out who this son of a bitch is, I'm going to kick his ass!"Dean said. "We're leaving, im going to find Jo , you stay right here ok?" Dean said he left to go find Jo.

Cas sat their trying to comprehend what had happened to him. Blood still trickled out his nose and he became dizzy. He sat on the ground, trying to steady himself. His head was buzzing, whether from the alcohol or a possible concussion Cas did not know.

"Cas!" Jo yelled as she leaned over to him and helped him up. Dean was right behind her as they made their way to the door.

"Have a good night bitch." Someone yelled as they were nearing the door. Dean turned around to where the voice was and saw Garth standing there laughing. Dean quickly walked over to Garth,

"If my friend wasn't bleeding I would kick your ass right now." Dean said as he pushed Garth to the ground and made his way back to Cas' said as they left the house.

"I'm sorry Dean, I don't know what happened" Cas said as they were walking back to Ellen's house.

"It's alright babe, it wasn't your fault." Dean said before taking Cas into a hug.

"it's my fault." Jo said almost in tears. "If I hadn't of made you guys come, this would have never happened." Jo said before breaking down.

"Come on Jo, you know this isn't your fault." Dean said comforting Jo. " Come on, let's hurry up and get Cas home."

They walked all the way to the house, Cas was confused at how they got their so quick. They walked through the front door to see Ellen watching T.V with a beer in her had.

"That was earlier than i….Cas? What the hell happened?" Ellen said as she turned and saw a bleeding Cas in the doorway. She quickly stood up and rushed over to them. Seeing that Cas had a goose egg the size of a baseball, rushed to the kitchen and grabbed an ice pack, applying it to the man's head.

"He got attacked by some dude." Jo said before walking Cas to the couch.

"I'm going to kick that dudes fucking teeth in!" Dean said pacing around the room in anger.

"Dean you're not helping!" Ellen shouted. "How are you feeling Cas?" Ellen asked.

"Better now, I do not think I have a concussion. I'm going to go lay down upstairs." Cas said as he got up and made his way into Dean's room.

Dean watched as his boyfriend made his way to his room. Looking to Ellen because he didn't know what to do.

"Make sure you watch him boy, if he starts getting sick, you come find me alright? Now go help your boyfriend." Ellen commanded before watching Dean run up the stairs.

Dean walked into his room to find Cas in his sweats and making his way over to his bed. He saw the bruises on the side of Cas' ribs, which only made him want to kill the man who did this to him even more.

"I'm so sorry Cas', I should have been there with you." Dean said, feeling a tear run down his face.

"It's not your fault Dean, you had no idea that this was going to happen. I'm not mad at you nor have I ever been made at you for this. Now come lay down and go to sleep." Cas said knowing how upset Dean was.

Dean quickly stripped and threw on his sweats, still upset that someone had done this to Cas. Cas could tell that Dean was crying and reached over and pulled him into a deep hug. They sat like this for what seemed like hours before kissing each other good night, and slowly drifting off into peaceful sleep.


	12. Sunday Soreness

Sorry it took me so long to update, i have been really busy with school shit and stuff. My mother is coming to town this weekend so i wont have a lot of time to update after thursday so ill try and post a chapter tomorrow and thursday, and then you guys are gonna have to wait till Sunday for the next chapter :( Sorry!

A special thanks to Leilabeth for not allowing me to write drunk and for letting me bounce idea's off her, her quote "You didn't write did you? Cuz friends don't let friends write drunk" definitely made my day.

another thanks to everyone who has favorited my story and put it on alert, it means a lot to me that you guys like this story! I love you all and hope you Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>Sunday Soreness ( Chapter 12)<p>

Dean was sleeping peacefully next to Cas all night, occasionally checking to make sure that Cas' wasn't getting nauseous, following Ellen's orders to the T. Deciding that Cas was fine at around 2am Dean stopped checking and went to sleep.

He awoke the next morning, running to the bathroom before praying to the porcelain gods. He threw up for what felt like a lifetime before Cas came and checked up on him.

"Are you ok, babe?" Cas asked in between Dean throwing up.

"Yeah, I guess" Dean said trying to catch his breath. He slowly walked out of the bathroom with Cas, trying to make his way to his bed when Ellen came bursting out the door.

"Damn it Dean I told you to make sure he wouldn't get sick!" She said as she rushed into the bathroom only to find it empty.

"Cas wasn't throwing up, I was" Dean said as he began his trek back to his room.

"Well, I'm sorry hun. I'll make you some toast and my hangover cure in the morning." She said sleepily walking back into her room.

Dean collapsed on his bed trying to get to sleep, still feeling disgusting. He could feel Cas rubbing his back trying to comfort him, because let's face it, we all have felt like shit before. He slowly drifted off to sleep, Cas still rubbing his back. Cas stopped once Dean's breaths evened out and he could tell Dean was asleep. He slowly got out of the bed, went downstairs and grabbed a bowl from the kitchen just in case Dean couldn't make it to the bathroom in time. After setting the bowl on Dean's side, he slowly curled up next to his boyfriend and drifted off to sleep.

Dean woke up to an empty bed. Scared that Dean might of scared Cas off, he quickly sat up, regretting it instantly. All the nausea from the night before came back, but he held it back still looking for Cas. He slowly got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom, he opened the door to find Cas getting dressed.

"Hey, How are you feeling?" Cas asked concerned about how pale Dean was.

"Better, why are you getting dressed?" Dean asked still afraid he scared Castiel off.

"I have church today, I would ask you to come but you look like you need your rest" Cas said as he walked over to Dean and kissed him on the cheek." Go back to bed babe, I'll wake you up before I leave."

Dean slowly walked out of the bathroom to go downstairs to get some water. After he arrived at the bottom of the stairs there was already a glass of water waiting for him, along with some ibuprofen and a note.

_Dean,_

_I didn't want to wake you since last night's problem, but I have church today. The sermon is at 12am, if you are feeling up to it I would love for you to come with me._

_Cas._

_P.S _

_My face feel's a lot better and the swelling is almost completely gone, no need to worry._

Dean feeling better that Cas was not never going to come back he took the ibuprofen and the water and went back upstairs and crawled into his bed. It felt to empty for Dean to sleep, but it was nice to just relax.

Cas opened the door slowly and walked in, not quite sure if Dean was awake or not. He walked over to the bed and sat by Dean who opened his eyes and smiled at Cas.

"How are you feeling." Cas said as he stroked Dean's head.

"Better, do you want me to go to church with you?" Dean asked, not really wanting to go because Dean wasn't religious, but he would be there for Cas if he wanted him to.

"No Dean, you should get some rest, I'll text you later and ask how you are doing." Cas leaned over and kissed Dean. "I'll see you Monday, ok?"

"Ya, I'll see ya Cas!" Dean said. _ I love you_ he thought to himself, _What the Hell? Am I trying to scare him away now?_

_I love you,_ Cas though as he got up from the bed and made his way to the door. _No, it is too soon for me to love Dean, it's just hormones that are making me think I do already_, he thought as he stepped out the front door and into the car that was waiting for him outside.

"Castiel, how was your weekend?" Uriel asked, not really caring but still trying to be polite to his little brother.

"It was excellent" Cas replied from the backseat. He looked to the front seat, watching as Gabriel was sipping on an energy drink between Uriel staring at him as if he were a demon, chuckling to himself about his brother's angry look at his sugar addicted fiend of a brother.

Dean woke up again at about noon, and slowly walked downstairs. He sat on the couch, just lying there for a while before Ellen walked over and handed him a glass of what looked like vomit.

"It tastes better than it looks boy, now drink up. Sam is coming back later, and you know how loud he can be." She said as she watched Dean chug the whole glass, gagging when he was finished.

Dean got up from the couch and went and took a quick shower before starting on his chemistry homework.

_The equation is…_ he thought as he heard the front door slam. _Great, now I'm not going to be able to get anything done,_ he thought as he stood up and started walking downstairs.

"Dean!" Sam said as he walked over to give his brother a hug.

"Hey ya Sammy,how was your weekend?" Dean said as he hugged his little sasquatch of a brother.

"Pretty good, me and Chuck just hung out for the weekend."he said stepping back from Dean. " Where did ya get that hickey?" He asked as he saw the deep purple bruise on Dean's neck.

"Uh, I went to a party and ya know." He said lying so his brother wouldn't find out how he really got the marks from Cas.

"Dude, TMI." He said as he turned to Jo.

"So how was your weekend with Dean here?" He asked the girl who wasn't really paying attention.

"Pretty good meet Dean's bo… I mean friend that he brought home last night" Jo said as she looked over at Dean with an apologetic look for almost blowing his lie right out of the water.

"Um, alright…" Sam said turning away from them and walking into the kitchen.

"Is there something you guys aren't telling me?" Sam asked.

"No not at all." Jo said quickly trying to act like nothing was wrong, but obviously failing.

"Dean?" Sam looked at Dean inquisitively.

"It's nothing ok." Dean said, trying to get his brother to drop the subject. Dean looked to his brother, who was giving the puppy dog look, that Dean knew he could resist. _Maybe I should tell him_,he thought _My brother loves me, I'm sure he will understand_.

"Actually there is something I want to tell you." Dean said as he watched Jo turn her head to listen to the conversation as Ellen walked down the stairs, not hearing the full length of the conversation.

"Where's Cas?" Ellen asked , not noticing that Sam was in the kitchen.

"Cas?" Sam asked now completely confused. " Why was Castiel here?"

Dean shot Ellen a look, and she knew exactly what it meant, she nodded at Dean and walked over and stood behind him for moral support.

"Well, that kind of has to do with what I'm trying to tell you." Dean said as he felt Ellen put her hand on his shoulder.

"What are you guys dating now or something?" Sam asked jokingly.

Dean looked up at Ellen who nodded and gave him a reassuring grip on his shoulder, telling him _It's ok Dean_.

"Uh… um… yeah, I guess we are." Dean said, regretting the way that came out of his mouth. He looked at Sam who started laughing.

" Oohh God Dean, that's a good one." Sam said laughing. Once he had calmed down, he looked at Dean, who wasn't laughing at all. Suddenly it sunk in.

"Wait… Your serious?" Sam said suddenly angry. " WHAT THE FUCK DEAN! What are you gay now?" Sam yelled.

Dean sat there confused at why Sam was so angry suddenly Dean was extremely sad, he felt a tear roll down his cheek from the disappointment he was causing Sam. Sam saw Dean start to cry; not knowing what to do,he slowly walked over and hugged his brother, who was now crying into his shoulder.

"It's ok Dean, I just… I wish you had just told me earlier. I'm not mad I promise" Sam said trying to comfort his brother, while trying to avoid Ellen's glares which he could feel even though he wasn't looking at her.

"I'm sorry Sammy." Dean cried from his nook in his brother's shoulder.

"Dean. You know I'll always be here for you, don't ever think I won't. I just wished you would have told me before." He said gripping his brother a little tighter.

"Ok." Dean said and slowly stepped away from his brother. He wiped the left over tears from his eyes, before finally meeting his brother's eyes, from what he could see, Sam really wasn't mad anymore.

"Now, did anything else happen" Sam asked not wanting to think about his brother with some dude. Not that he didn't support Dean; it would just take some time to getting used to.

Dean and Sam spent the next hour getting caught up about their weekend. Dean taking time to tell Sam what really happened at the party, and what he did to that douche that beat up Cas. Sam asking the occasional question, but completely avoided the fact that Dean was dating Cas. _He probably just needs some time to adjust I guess_, Dean thought to himself.

Sam stood up from the couch to get some water, Dean took it as his cue to get up and get back to his homework. He started to make his way up the stairs when he heard from the kitchen " I love you Dean, and nothing is going to change that". Dean smiled at his brother's words and went back upstairs. It was now 4pm and he hadn't even started his homework yet.

He quickly checked his phone before starting and noticed a text from Cas.

To:/ Dean

Hey, how's your day? I miss you! Church was good, and now im trying to complete the chemistry homework.

From:/ Castiel

He smiled, _ He misses me _he thought to himself before texting back.

To:/ Cas

It was rough, I told Sammy we were dating, he didn't take it well. But it's all good now. I miss you too!

From:/Dean

Waiting for Cas reply he started his homework which was killer. He worked for an hour before being called downstairs for dinner. They ate in silence, still a bit awkward between Dean and Sam. Jo and Ellen would exchange glances with each other, having a silent conversation with each other. Dean felt his phone go off, and quickly reached into his pocket to dig out his phone.

"Who is it?" Sam asked.

"Cas" Dean said with a smile on his face.

To:/Dean

I'm sorry. I hope things get better. Anyways im a bit hungover so im going to go to bed soon, almost done with the homework.

Good night Hun.

From:/Castiel

Dean couldn't help but smile at the text from his boyfriend.

Sam noticed how happy Dean was at receiving a text from Castiel, deciding for the best to just accept it, because_ when was Dean ever this happy? _he thought to himself.

" I'm happy you found someone that makes you this happy over a text, Deanna" Sam said jokingly

Dean knowing his brother was being genuine, except the Deanna part, answered just like Sam expected him to.

"Shut up bitch" Dean said smiling at the banter between his brother.

"Jerk." Sam said as he stood up from the table to rinse off his plate.

Dean went back to his homework, which was kicking his ass. He had no idea how to do it._ I'll just copy from Cas tomorrow morning_ he thought before looking over at the time, 10pm.

"Damn, I'm tired" His hangover and the drama from the night before really took it out of Dean today, he slowly crawled into bed. He remembered he needed to text Cas.

To:/Cas

I'm pooped, im going to bed too…

Night Babe :) I'll see you tomorrow.

From:/Dean.

He laid down closing his eyes not really expecting to get an answer since he assumed Cas was already asleep; his phone vibrated, which woke him from his sleepless relaxation.

To:/ Dean

You're a Dead man

From:/ Unknown

Surprised at the text he just got, he sat up, a bit worried about what that could mean. He assumed it was Adam or something just messing with him. He closed his eyes and thought back to Cas lying next to him in his bed, and quickly fell into sleep.


	13. Tryout Pains

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and Favorited my story, it really makes me happy that you guys like this story, and i love to hear your guys' feedback.

**Disclaimer**:I do not own Angry Birds, just to play it safe

anyway i hope you guys enjoy, and sorry about the cliff hanger, but you guys will have to wait for tomorrow to see what happens.

alright love you guys and Enjoy Chapter 13

**AN:** Once this story is over i've been thinking about making a second story about these two love birds about life after HS, we will see if people like it

* * *

><p>Tryout Pains (Chapter 13)<p>

Dean ran to the kitchen, hearing the shrieks from outside, he quickly pushed pass everyone crowded in the way and stood at the entrance of the kitchen. Cas was on the ground, but he wasn't moving. Dean froze when he saw the blood slowly trickling out of his boyfriend. He rushed over next to him, Cas' gaze met Dean's as Dean grabbed his boyfriend and saw where the blood was coming from. Cas' had been stabbed in the stomach. Dean felt the tears as they rolled down his face. Cas looked up at Dean, his breathing slowing and Cas was getting paler each second. Cas' began to cry, as he looked into his lovers emerald eyes, for what might have been the last time.

"Dean," Cas managed to cough out " I love you"

"I love you too Cas" Dean said as he looked into Cas' eyes, watching as the light slowly faded from there. Dean sat there for what seemed like days, watching to see if Cas' was really dead. When he realized he was gone, Dean screamed and bent down to hold the man he loved so much for the last time.

Dean woke up with a fright, almost falling out of his bed. He sat up, he felt a tear stream down his face. _It was just a dream,_ he thought trying to comfort himself.

He slowly sat up once he calmed down and started to get ready for school. He was still pretty upset about what had happened in his dream, but he was still happy that he would get to see Cas today, to prove it wasn't a dream.

After waiting for his brother to finish getting ready, they slowly made their way to school. Sam had to go meet up with Jess and his other friends, so Dean walked to his table where he would expect to find his lover waiting for him, only to find the seat empty. Dean got scared, _maybe it wasn't a dream_, he thought as he saw Gabriel sitting at the table.

"Where's Cas today?" Dean asked trying to be sneaky about his true motives.

"Uriel wouldn't let him leave till that shiner he got is gone." Gabriel stated as he took a sip from his energy drink." Why?"

"Just curious, I needed to copy his chemistry homework." He said as he turned to walk towards class.

_Something is seriously wrong with that guy_, Gabriel thought as he watched Dean walk away.

Dean decided to make sure everything was ok with Cas, just to be on the safe side.

To:/Cas

Hey where are you? Your brother told me that Uriel wouldn't let you leave?

From:/ Dean

He waited only a couple seconds before getting a reply.

To:/Dean

I convinced him that I was fine to go to school, I will be there soon.

From:/Castiel.

Dean breathed a heavy sigh of relief knowing that not only that his boyfriend is ok, but that he would in fact becoming to school today. Dean prepared himself for quite the long day of school, soccer tryouts were tonight and it was Dean's year to shine and be captain.

Dean walked into 's room which was completely empty beside Mr. Steffin, which was odd since it was usually brimming with life.

"Ah, Dean. I've been meaning to talk to you, why don't you take a seat." Mr. Steffin said as he motioned for the chair in front of his desk.

Dean cautiously moved to the chair, "I'm not in trouble, am I?" he asked seriously concerned.

"Not unless you have a reason to be in trouble." He said calmly as Dean sat down.

Steffin got up from his chair and closed the door, to make sure there were not any intruders.

"So, I'm sure Castiel has told you that he and I have been friends for years. " Steffin asked Dean.

"Yeah, he mentioned it" Dean said confused at where this conversation was going.

"Well, Castiel is one of my favorite students, and I just don't want anything to happen to him. I know you two are dating and I just wanted you to know that I support you, just don't break his heart" Steffin said with a stern look on his face. Dean was shocked, _how does he know?_ He thought. By the obvious reaction on Dean's face, Steffin felt he needed to explain, just to calm the poor guy down.

"You know, as a teacher I see a lot of things. From passing notes, to texting, and to some students holding hands under the table." He said, suddenly it made sense how he knew." Cas told me he was gay his sophomore year, and I told him I would always look out for him. So if you hurt him Dean, just… Just don't hurt him alright, Castiel has been through a lot and I don't think that his first boyfriend breaking his heart would do any good for him." Steffin said, making that stern face again.

"Ye Yes sir…" Dean said shocked at this turn of events. " Just please don't tell anyone yet, I'm not ready." Dean pleaded.

"you know, those are almost the exact same words Cas said to me when he told me he was gay." Steffin said, his face softened trying to get to know Dean. They spent the next 10 minutes talking about how Cas and Dean started dating and how everything was going. Dean told Steffin about the fight at the party, Steffin thought it was quite brave for Dean to stand up for his man. They talked until the bell rang and Steffin walked to the door to open it. Dean quickly took his seat before any of the students could walk in. He looked through the crowd until he spotted his man, and his face lit up like a Christmas tree.

Cas looked so good today, he wore Dean's AC/DC shirt again, which Dean loved. He smiled when he noticed his boyfriend was walking toward him with a crooked smile on his face. Cas' quickly took his seat next to Dean, grabbing Dean's hand under the table as he sat. Steffin looked over at the two, and smiled. _ They are going to be great with each other_, Steffin thought as he began the lesson.

Dean and Cas spent the rest of the day catching up on the events of the day before. Cas told Dean how he had lied to his brother about what happened to his face, saying he tripped and fell down the stairs. _Jeez way to make it sound like I'm abusing you_, he thought as he chuckled to himself before telling Cas.

They sat through the rest of Steffin's class, still hand in hand. Before they left they looked back to see Steffin give a thumbs up towards Cas. Cas in response, tilted his head in confusion. Dean explained the talk he and Steffin had before class. Cas beamed with embarrassment, that his friend had done that to Dean. They were walking to class, when Dean noticed they were by the janitor's closet and there was no one around them. He quickly opened the door and pulled Cas' into it.

Dean pressed his lips onto Cas' slightly chapped lips. He quickly deepened the kiss, till they were making out like horny teenagers. Dean taking his time to explore Cas' mouth before sliding his hand under Cas' shirt rubbing up against his body. Dean was loving every second he spent with Cas, he enjoyed just being around him, he was completely happy.

Cas broke the kiss and looked at his phone, they had one minute to run to class. Dean opened the door, to make sure no one was around before they booked it to class. They arrived just as the final bell rang.

"Cutting it a little close boys." The teacher said as they made their way to their seats. They sat through class, Dean almost falling asleep at how boring the lesson was today. Cas sat intent at taking notes for his exhausted boyfriend so he wouldn't fall behind. _I wonder why he is so tired?_ He thought, quickly banishing the thought, _he must have not slept good_, Cas thought.

The bell rang and Dean parted ways from his boyfriend promising to see him at lunch. He walked towards the gym, slightly bored and trying to save his strength for soccer tryouts tonight. He felt his phone go off and grabbed it thinking it was Cas texting him.

To:/ Dean Winchester

Your Fucking Dead

From:/ Unknown

Now Dean was getting worried, it was fine if it happened once, but again? He was seriously starting to freak out, he thought about telling Coach, but decided against it, _Dean Winchester doesn't need someone to fight his battles for him._He thought defiantly, trying to convince himself that nothing would happen.

He got dressed and made his way out to the gym, they were running laps today, Dean took it easy still trying to conserve his energy for tryouts. He went to go change after his laps, and noticed he had a text.

To:/ Dean Winchester

I will find you, and when I do, your fucking dead.

From:/ Unknown

Dean just about lost it. He was seriously concerned now. It had gone from what might have been a joke to death threats. Dean changed and strode into Coach Rufus' office intent on telling him what was happening. Rufus wasn't their though, _ I'll tell Steffin after lunch_, he thought as he walked from the locker room to the cafeteria.

He grabbed his lunch and took a seat next to Cas. They made small talk, but Dean was still freaking out about the texts, he had no idea who they were from and why they wanted to hurt Dean so badly. He just sat quietly and ate his food, trying to forget about what was happening. With 10 minutes left Dean got up and left to go talk to Steffin, telling Cas that he needed to ask Steffin a question about the homework.

Dean arrived at Steffin's room, he knocked on the door and entered slowly. Steffin had just taken a bite of his salad, and motioned for Dean to come in. Dean quickly took a seat in the chair that he was in before.

"What can I do for ya Dean?" Steffin asked, his mouth a bit full still. Dean just took his phone out and slid it across the table. Steffin looked at Dean questioningly and picked the phone up and looked at the messages.

"What the hell is this?" Steffin asked, seriously getting angry.

"I don't know, I started getting them last night, and I don't know what to do." Dean said, a bit upset.

"Well I know exactly what to do." He said as he picked up the phone and typed in a number.

"Hello, this is Karl, I have a student in my room who is receiving threating texts… yeah… alright I'll send him down." Steffin said into the phone. " Go to the principal's office, he wants to talk to you about this."

"Alright." Dean said as he stood up from his chair." Thank you" he said as he walked out the door.

He made his way to the principal's office, the principal looked up and motioned for him to come in.

"So, I hear you are receiving threating messages?" The principal asked.

"Yes sir, they started yesterday night" Dean quickly replied.

"Well, there isn't much we can do about it but make a report and send you home, just to be on the safe side." The principal said as he pulled out a piece of paper so Dean could leave.

" I can't leave! Soccer tryouts are tonight!" Dean said.

"I don't recommend you attend tryouts then, but if you must, there isn't much I can do. However, for your safety, you are going to stay in my office for the rest of the day. There isn't much longer in the school day." The principal said as he picked up the phone to call Dean's teacher, explaining the situation.

Dean took the chance to pull out his phone and text his boyfriend.

To:/ Cas

I'm not gonna be in class, I'm in the principal's office. Don't worry I'm not in trouble.

From:/ Dean

Dean didn't want to tell Cas about the messages, he didn't want to worry his boyfriend over something that might just be a prank. He sat in the office for the rest of the day playing Angry Birds. When the final bell rang, Dean got up and walked to the locker room to get changed for tryouts. He quickly slid into his soccer gear and headed out to the field. Coach explained how everything was going to work this year, and they began with simple passing drills. Dean was kicking ass, and it came time for Dean's favorite part of tryouts. Penalty kicks.

Dean excelled at the mind game behind penalty kicks, he was a pro at tricking the goalie into going the opposite way of where he was going to kick the ball. Dean scored every kick he was given. Feeling confident that he was going to be Captian this year, he walked back to the locker room after they were finished. He quickly took a shower and changed into this clothes. He checked his phone and saw a message from Cas.

To:/ Dean

Alright, Good luck with tryouts tonight! I know you will do great!

From:/Castiel

Dean smiled at the encouragement from his boyfriend. He slowly made his way out to the impala.

He walked through the parking lot, the last person to leave. He walked slowly, a bit sore from tryouts.

*CRACK*

Dean fell to the ground as something hit him in the back of the head. He landed on his stomach and got up and on his feet, he looked at who had attacked him. He saw three people, but it was too see who they were.

"I told you we would find you." The voice said, it said it so evilly that Dean thought that he was talking the devil himself.

Dean heard as they swung something at him, he quickly ducked out of the way and struck one of his assailants in the face with his fist, he felt as something broke under his fist. He backed away from his opponents, trying to assess the situation he was in. The bigger man swung something at Dean again, but he dodged out of the way and struck the man in the kidney's, the assailant yelped in pain at the strike. Dean was about to hit him again, when someone grabbed him from behind.

The bigger man started to laugh.

"Ready to die bitch?" He heard a voice say, Dean instantly recognizing who it was._ Garth_ he thought to himself, as a fist stuck the side of his face. Dean suddenly felt extremely dizzy, not knowing what was going on. He felt another punch connect with his temple, everything started to black, but Dean resisted, knowing the only way he would survive was if he stayed conscious.

He watched as the bigger man pulled something from his pocket. Before Dean had a chance to do anything, he felt something stab into his stomach. Dean could tell from where the pain was, that the man hadn't hit any vital organs. Everything went black as he was hit with another strike to the temple. Whoever had grabbed Dean, dropped him to the ground. He fell, still relatively conscious.

*BANG*

He heard,thinking he had been shot, he reached up and applied pressure to the stab wound.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE BEFORE I BLOW YOUR FUCKING HEADS OFF" He heard as another shot was fired. Dean heard what sounded like people running away, as he slipped into the darkness of oblivion.


	14. Disoriented

Hey all, i want to thank everyone who has read the story this far, added this to the favorites and alerts. It means a lot to me that you guys really like this story this much!

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy, i wont be able to update till next monday since my mother is coming over for the weekend :( Sorry guys

Love you and enjoy, things are gonna start mellowing down for a bit, and then the angst is gonna come back!

* * *

><p>Disoriented (Chapter 14)<p>

"Hold….Dean…Almost…..Oh God…..We're gonna make…." Was all Dean could hear as he slipped in and out of consciousness. He held his hand firmly to his wound, as the mysterious person who had saved his life sped towards a hospital.

"Cas…" Dean muttered trying to regain consciousness. He slipped into unconsciousness, leaving the world behind him.

He came too, someone was carrying him. Their hand was firmly placed on Dean's stab wound. He looked up to see who was carrying him, but his vision failed him. He slipped under again; the last thought on his mind was Castiel.

Cas was sitting in his room, worried why Dean hadn't texted him. It wasn't like Dean to not keep in contact with him, which only made his worry even worse.

"Brother, it's time for dinner!" Uriel yelled up the stairs.

Cas got up to head downstairs when he felt his phone go off. Someone was calling him, he looked at his phone to see his Jo was calling him.

"Hello?" Cas said confused at why Jo was calling him. He started freaking out when he realized Jo was crying on the other end.

"Cas!" she cried into the phone.

"Jo, what is wrong?" Cas said extremely freaked out.

He could hear Jo sobbing on the other end of the line, he heard Ellen in the background.

"Cas?" Ellen said as she took the phone from her sobbing daughter.

"What's happened? Has something happened to Dean?" Cas said as he grabbed his favorite trench coat and got ready to leave his house.

"Dean was stabbed, he's in the hospital." Ellen said trying to hold back tears." Jo, Sam and I are at Saint Mary's hospital."

" I am on my way." Was all Cas could muster, he felt a tear roll down his cheek and rushed out of his room.

He walked down the stairs deaf to the world as he walked past Uriel.

"Where do you think you are going?" His brother asked, angry at Cas defiance.

Cas stopped dead in his tracks. Unable to hold in his emotions he screamed " MY BOYFRIEND WAS STABBED!" He walked out the door as he heard his brother get up from his chair.

Cas turned to see his brother running out of the house, he ran in front of Cas and grabbed onto his shoulders.

"What did you say?" He said, obviously pissed off.

"I don't have time for this. Get. Out. Of. " Cas said threatingly.

Uriel slapped Cas across the face, Cas could feel his anger rising and could not hold it in anymore. He punched his brother in the face with the force that could destroy a tank. His brother fell to the ground, shocked that his brother had actually hit him. Cas just walked past him and continued on his trek towards the hospital. He faintly heard his brother yell something along the lines of "Never come back blasphemer" But Cas was to focused on getting to the hospital to care. He picked up his pace and began to run towards the hospital.

20 minutes later Cas arrived at the hospital, not knowing where to go he walked over to the nurse's station.

"Excuse me, could you point me in the direction of Dean Winchester's room?" Cas said completely out of breath from running to the hospital.

"I'm sorry we can't give out that info…" the nurse tried to say before getting cut off "I'm his boyfriend! Now tell me where his room is or ill just find it myself." Cas yelled.

"Room 332." The nurse said knowing that the man in front of her would find the room anyways; this would help him find it much quicker.

"Thank you" the man said as he ran towards the pressed the 3rd floor button on the elevator, waiting for what seemed like forever for the elevator to reach the floor. He rushed out of the elevator and towards the direction he assumed the room would be.

He turned the corner of the hospital to find Jo, Ellen, and Sam sitting next to each other on the floor. Jo still sobbing, Ellen sat there trying to comfort her while Sam sat there with a blank look on his face. He rushed towards them, when they noticed him Jo stood up and hugged Cas, crying into his shoulder. Cas let down his guard and started to cry. He felt like his whole world had come crashing down around him.

He noticed as Ellen stood up and walked over towards them, with Sam on her heels. Jo let go and hugged Sam , still crying. Ellen gave Cas a hug and held him tighter than he had ever gotten in his entire life. She comforted him as he cried into her. The stood in their embrace for a few minutes, allowing Cas to regain his composure.

"What happened?" Cas asked as he wiped a tear away.

"He was stabbed in the abdomen, he is in surgery now." Ellen said, trying to keep her composure.

Cas looked over at Sam, who was just staring at nothing. Cas walked over to the man he knew nothing about and gave him a hug, trying to comfort the little brother who looked lost. Cas felt as Sam moved his arms to hug Cas back. Cas could feel the man he hugged breaking down. He knew he needed to be there to support his boyfriends little brother.

The sat back on the ground, waiting for a doctor to tell them what happened. Cas was too anxious to do anything. He sat there praying for Dean to be ok. Sam say him praying and followed suit, joining him in his prayers. After they had finished he heard Ellen trying to comfort Jo, who was still crying. Cas couldn't hold back any longer and started to cry. He felt someone wrap their arm around his shoulder and pull them in comforting, he looked up and saw Sam holding on to him.

They sat there on the ground for what felt like an eternity. Cas was lost. He had no idea what to do. He couldn't imagine his life without Dean. He quickly pushed those thoughts from his mind affirming that Dean would be ok.

Someone had caught his attention as they rounded the corner; he quickly stood up to greet the man.

Dean shifted in the bed he was in, confused at how he had gotten here. He stirred and felt someone holding his hand. He fell back into his dreamless sleep.

He woke up again, slowly opening his eyes as they adjusted to the brightness of the room. He had no idea where he was. He moved his head to try and get a better sense of where he was. From what he could tell, he was in a hospital, and it was late at night. He turned his head to the door, felt someone holding his hand again. He looked down and saw someone in a trench coat, who was asleep in the chair next to his bed, was holding his hand. Disoriented he tried to pry the other person's hand off, which only woke the man.

He looked at the man, and saw brilliant cerulean eyes staring back at him.

"Cas?" Dean said groggily. Cas stood up and hugged Dean, being careful not to hurt him. Cas leaned over so he was inches from Dean's face, a tear rolling down his face, he leaned in and kissed Dean.

Dean was severely confused, he remembered that they were dating, but still had no clue what was going on.

Cas sat back down in his chair and pulled his phone out, still holding onto Dean's hand.

"Ellen, he is awake!" Cas said into the phone, unable to hold back his tears of joy anymore.

Dean heard someone say something on the other line, but couldn't make it out. He watched as Cas hung up his phone, and looked back towards Dean.

"What, what happened Cas? Where am I?" Dean asked still a bit disoriented.

"You're at Saint Mary's hospital; you were stabbed in the parking lot of school." Cas said smiling, that his boyfriend was alive.

"How did I get here?" he asked

"That would be because of me" someone said standing in the doorway.

Dean tried to get his eyes to focus on the man who was now walking towards them. As his eyes adjusted he could see the form of Gabriel standing next to his brother.

"Thank you. Why were you at school?" Dean asked blatantly

"Well, when I saw how you reacted to how Cassie hear wasn't at school, it got me curious. So I came back to school, to confront you about what was going on between you and my little bro here. That's when I saw Garth and those people stab you. So I reached for my gun that I keep in my car because Uriel wants me to be safe, guess it kind of came in handy." Gabriel said.

"But from what I just saw Cassie do to ya, I can assume you guys are dating?" Gabriel asked.

"Yeah, we are." Dean said defensively.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm not gonna tell anyone, and I've always known my little bro was a homo." He said as Cas elbowed Gabriel in the ribs.

"Thank you." Dean said, he looked over to Cas, his eyes were swollen, probably from crying. Dean felt horrible for putting Cas through that, he felt as tears started to roll down his face. Cas just looked at him and smiled, as he wiped Dean's tears from his face.

"UH! Atleast warn me before you to go all lovey dovey on me!" Gabriel said as he turned away. Secretly he was happy for Castiel, he always felt that Cas was never happy. Uriel always pushed Cas the hardest, even when their parents were around, Uriel always pushed Cas to be his best, even if he was a bit forceful at times. Gabriel felt as his phone went off in his pocket. He looked down to see it was Uriel.

To:/Gabriel

Castiel is not to come back to this house under any circumstance. His stuff is on the porch, you can tell him to get it immediately.

From:/Uriel

Gabriel frowned once he read the text message. He was unsure why Cas had been kicked out of the house, but that was the least of his concerns, as he looked over at Dean and Cas who were smiling and laughing. He noticed as Dean winced from his stab wound, but he could tell that right now was not the time to tell Cas he needed to get his stuff.

"Well, I'll just leave you two love birds at it." He said as he walked out the door, intent on getting Cas' belongings for him while he spent some time with his boyfriend that almost died.

"Gabe…" Dean called out, Gabriel peeked his head around the corner" Thank you, for saving me." Dean said to him, he noticed a tear roll down Dean's face, probably from the realization that he could have died a couple days ago.

Dean watched as Gabriel strode out of the room, another tear streamed down his face. He didn't care though, he felt as Cas reached up and kissed Dean on the forehead.

"How long was I out?" Dean asked Cas.

"About 2 days, the doctors kept you under to lessen some of the pain. They said that you would be on some painkillers for a while, till everything heals." Dean stared in shock at what he had just been told. _Two days!_ He thought to himself, realizing how much his wound actually hurt.

He leaned over, wincing at the pain, and pulled Cas up as he placed a kiss on Cas' lips like it was his final kiss. When Dean broke the kiss, he laid down and looked at Cas, who was smiling, just happy that Dean was alive. He heard people coming down the hall and grabbed Cas' hand as he watched Ellen, Jo, and Sam walk into the room, looking to Dean with huge smiles on all their faces.

Jo pretty much ran to Dean's bed hugging him as hard as she could. Afraid she had lost one of her brothers. Dean cringed at the pain from being hugged to tightly. Ellen came over and smacked Jo in the arm, Jo immediately let go and looked at her mom. "Remember, he can't be moved to much or he will tear his stiches!" Ellen reminded her daughter. Sam, fighting back tears walked over to Dean and hugged him lightly " I thought I was going to lose you" He said as he let a tear fall.

Dean looked at his brother, "I ain't gonna die that easy" he said defiantly trying to cheer his little brother up. Ellen looked over at Dean giving him a hug as well. She looked down at Cas who looked Dean on his feet. Cas had refused to move the whole time Dean was in the room, he stayed with Dean all day and night. Ellen respected him greatly for this, but man did he look tired.

Dean looked over at Cas, it had been an hour after everyone had calmed down and went back home, but Cas refused to leave. Dean was curious as to why his boyfriend hadn't left, even though Dean was fine.

Curiosity got the best of him, "Babe, why don't you go home and sleep? I promise I'll still be here tomorrow."

"Because I have nowhere to go, Uriel kicked me out after I punched him the face trying to get past him to come here." Cas replied, his voice a little shaky .

"What!" Dean almost yelled ready to kick that ass-hat's teeth in." Why would he do that?"

"Well he said something about me being a blasphemer, but I was too worried about you to care" Cas said as he planted a kiss on Dean's forehead.

He looked at his lover, happily as he watched Cas' eyes try to close from exhaustion. Dean looked at the size of the bed and decided it was big enough for the both of them.

"Here," Dean said as he painfully scooted over. " there is enough room for both of us" he patted the bed motioning for Cas to hop up on the bed.

Cas carefully climbed onto the bed. He watched Cas as he closed his eyes, he was about to go to sleep when he opened his eyes again and looked up at Dean.

"I'm really happy you are ok." He said with a smile as he rested his head against Dean's shoulder, quickly falling asleep.

Dean realized how tired he was, and decided that sleep wouldn't be a bad idea. He closed his eyes and followed his lover into a deep sleep.

The nurse was making her rounds as usual, and decided to pop in on Dean to see if he needed anything. Usually she worked at the nurse's station at the E.R, but today was her shift on the third floor. She slowly opened the door, and in shock noticed someone was in Dean's bed with him. She calmed down when she realized who was in the bed, the man who had yelled at her the day of Dean's admittance and who refused to leave his side. She smiled as she quickly grabbed a plate of food and set it on Dean's bed stand before quickly shutting the door, letting the man and his boyfriend get some well needed sleep.

Dean woke up to someone knocking on his door. He looked as Gabriel walked into the room. He looked down at the sleeping form of Cas who was still snuggled up against Dean's shoulder. Deciding to not wake him he quietly asked Gabe why he was here.

"I tried to work things out with Uriel, but he won't budge, I also managed to get Cas' stuff." He whispered trying to not wake his sleeping brother.

"It was worth a shot, we will figure something out" Dean said as he leaned down and kissed the top of Cas' head. Cas stirred a bit, before going back to his sleep. Dean smiled as Cas snuggled closer to him.

"I'll let you two get your rest, let me know when you have something figured out." Gabe said as he walked out the door, making sure to shut it quietly.

Dean went back to sleep instantaneously pulling Cas even closer to himself.

Dean and Cas woke up a couple hours later. Dean was starving when he noticed the plate of food on the table. Cas grabbed the plate and set it on Dean's lap. He watched as the man devoured the whole plate of food, like he hadn't eaten in months. Once Dean had finished, Cas reached over and grabbed the plate and set it down. He got up to go to the bathroom, he had just finished when he heard the door open. He walked out and saw the doctor talking to Dean.

"How do you feel Dean? Nausea, abdominal cramps?" the doctor asked.

" No, nothing like that." Dean answered as Cas took a seat back in the chair, not wanting to climb back into the bed, as to not be reprimanded by the doctor.

"Alright, let me just look at the stiches" The doctor said as he moved over to Dean's right side and lifted the gown to look at Dean's stiches. Cas looked out of curiosity, and saw a laceration about 3 inches long, he saw that the stitches looked disgusting. The doctor looked and smiled.

" You're healing well, in a couple days you might even be able to go home." The doctor said as he wrote something down." I'll be back tomorrow to check up on you." He said as he walked out the door. Cas looked at the time, 10 am. Cas realized how hungry he was, and walked over to Dean, kissed him on the lips, and told him that he was going to get some food.

Dean sat up as Ellen, Jo, and Sam walked into the room about 10 minutes after Cas left. Dean was still worried about where Cas was going to stay. Not really paying attention to what they were saying.

"Dean, what's wrong?" Ellen asked.

"Well, Cas kinda got kicked out of his house, I guess I'm just a bit concerned where he is going to stay." He said worryingly.

Ellen sat there thinking about what to do. She finally came up with a solution.

"Well Dean, if you want he could live with us?"She asked" I could try and get him a job at the Road House if he wants to pay rent. "

"I'll ask Cas when he gets back." Dean said a bit relieved at the decision, now he could focus on getting better, than trying to find Cas a place to live.

They sat and talked for a while before Cas came back into the room. He was happy to see the rest of the people he had bonded with over this whole ordeal.

"So Cas, I heard your out a place to live. " Ellen said." Don't feel pressured or anything, but you are welcome to stay with us, you can pay rent if you would like, I can get you a job at the Road House if you want."

Cas sat and thought weighing his options, he looked over to Dean who gave him a reassuring smile silently saying _I want you to move in with me_. Cas thought a bit more before saying, " Alright, I would like to pay rent so I wouldn't feel like I was living here for free. Thank you Ellen."

Ellen walked over to Cas, leaned over kissed his forehead and said lovingly " Your welcome honey, and welcome to the family."

The next few days were uneventful, Dean stayed at the hospital till Saturday when he was told he was being released. Ellen was given specific directions as to what Dean could and could not do. _What about sex? _Dean thought to himself as he was being wheeled down the ramp towards the car. Ellen apparently on top of it asked the doctor. The doctor walked over to Dean and looked at him " No sex for at least 2 weeks ok?" the doctor said.

Dean a bit disappointed "yeah, I understand" he said as Sam helped him into the Car. Cas sat next to Dean, grabbing his hand as they waited for everyone to get into the car. Once everyone was in the car, Ellen backed up, and they drove off, to Cas and Dean's house.


	15. Thunderstruck

Sorry it took me so long to update, i've been really busy with trying to keep my mother entertained for the weekend and studying for finals. I'm not going to be able to update as much as i would like but ill try and get at least 2 chapters a week done.

I love you guys and hope you enjoy this chapter, the drama is going to pick up soon!

Vince

* * *

><p>Highway to Hell (Chapter 15)<p>

Dean hated being on bed rest. He missed his friends, hell he even missed school. He missed not seeing everyone, he missed seeing all the people that would stare at him. And most of all he missed seeing Cas all the time. He was damn tired of sitting on the couch watching T.V all the time.

Dean wasn't able to go upstairs anymore, afraid that he might rip the stitches or make his wound worse. Cas had been staying in Dean's room while he was downstairs. Cas had been helping Dean the best he could, he would get Dean a spare pair of clothes and fetch him water or food when he wanted. Cas refused to sleep upstairs and slept next to Dean on the couch, just in case Dean needed something. Dean thought it was endearing that Cas refused to leave his side. But unfortunately Cas still had school to go to so for a couple hours a day, Dean was on his own.

Cas was getting Dean's homework for him, since they had almost the same classes. Cas was unhappy that his boyfriend was in so much pain all the time, he did everything that he could to try and make Dean more comfortable. Cas felt like this was all his fault, if he hadn't have talked to that girl at the party, none of this would have happened. He kept thinking that if he hadn't have gotten the crap kicked out of him, he could have prevented Dean from getting stabbed.

Dean knew that Cas was feeling guilty, he could see it in Cas' eyes every time he looked into those cerulean eyes. He told Cas that it wasn't his fault that this happened. He tried to convince Cas every day that it wasn't his fault. He could tell that it wasn't working when he woke up in the middle of the night to see that Cas was having a nightmare, from what he could tell it was about if he never woke up after being in the hospital. He woke Cas up and pulled him into a hug, trying to comfort his sobbing boyfriend.

The next day Cas was feeling a little bit better but not much. He drove Sam to school in the Impala, because Dean was unable to. When they pulled into the parking lot they saw two cop cars parked out front. Sam and Cas walked up to the entrance and where about to open the door, when it swung open and three cops were escorting Garth, and the two other assailants into the squad cars. Cas couldn't help but smile as he watched Garth glare at him. He couldn't wait to tell Dean that the people who attacked him were off to jail.

Dean was laying on the couch when he saw his phone go off on the table next to him.

To:/ Dean

They caught them :)

From:/Castiel

Dean smiled, he knew that there were cameras in the parking lot and it was only a matter of time before those assholes were caught.

To:/Cas

That's great! Just made my day :)

From:/Dean

He sat on the couch just enjoying the turn of events, enjoying the rest of the day. He waited patiently for Cas to return home, which felt like forever. He saw his phone going off on the table again, expecting Cas to call him to tell him that he was on his way home.

"Hello?" Dean asked into the phone

"Hello, is this Dean Winchester?" the woman on the other line said.

"Yes this is." Dean replied

"My name is Leila Peritum, I am the prosecutor in the Case against one Garth Willian, Alistair and Lucifer Daemon for attempted murder. How is your injury?" Leila asked.

"It's getting better I am sentenced to bed rest till, I will know by Thursday if I am able to start walking around soon." Dean replied, curious to where this conversation was going.

"That's great. I am just calling to check up on you. Also I needed to know when you were able to start moving again. Unfortunately I need you to testify against your assailants. I know it is a lot to ask right now, but let me know when you are able to move around without pain." She said blatantly.

"Yeah I'll let you know after my appointment." Dean said, figuring that he would have to testify at some point.

"Thank you, and feel better." She said as she hung up the phone.

Dean sat on the couch trying to imagine how testifying in front of the people who tried to kill him. He imagined sitting on the stand describing the events and talking about the lead up to how all this happened.

Dean was lost in thought when Sam, Jo, and Cas walked into the house. Cas walked over to his boyfriend kissing him on the forehead, this seemed to snap Dean out of his thoughts and looked up and smiled at his lover. Cas sat next to Dean on the couch and hugged him easily, knowing that it still hurt Dean a bit.

They sat and talked about their day with each other before Cas pulled out their homework and they started in on it. Dean was having a difficult time trying to understand what they were doing since he was unable to attend school, Cas spent the next hour trying to help Dean understand their homework. Dean got distracted when a commercial came on. It was for the AC/DC concert that he was now unable to attend.

Dean shut down after that, he didn't want to do homework anymore, to upset that he couldn't go to his favorite band's concert. Cas saw how upset he was and started formulating a plan. He hugged Dean, laying there with him till Ellen came home. Cas got up to help Ellen make dinner, deciding to include her in his plan.

At dinner they talked about their days, Cas talked about watching those "Ass-butts" get arrested, and Sam talked about Jess for a while. Dean decided this would be as good of time as ever to tell Ellen about the lawyer calling.

"Well, after your all fixed up then we will talk about this." Ellen said, effectively ending the conversation. Dean couldn't wait for Thursday, he hopped he would be able to get off that stupid couch and actually be able to do things again. After he had finished Dean slowly made his way back to the couch, carefully plopping down on the makeshift bed he had been sleeping on for a week. Cas stayed behind to help do the dishes.

Dean could hear whispers from the kitchen but decided that the T.V would be more interesting. He watched as his boyfriend went upstairs for a while before coming down in sweats and Dean's Kansas shirt. They sat on the couch for a while before Cas' decided it was time for bed. Dean turned the T.V off and lay next to his lover, drifting off to sleep.

Dean woke up with a start, when he watched Cas heading over towards him.

"I'm off to school, good luck at the doctors today" Cas whispered as he kissed Dean.

"Thanks babe, have fun at school." Dean whispered back as he lay back down, going back to sleep.

Ellen woke him up a couple hours later, jostling him softly.

"Dean, it's time for your appointment." Ellen said carefully helping Dean up and slowly lead him to the car.

They arrived at the hospital 20 minutes early, figuring that it would just be easier to show up early and not have to wait as long for the doctor. Once they checked in a nurse brought Dean a wheel chair and Ellen rolled them over to where they decided to sit. They sat for a while before the nurse came and got them. Dean rolled into a room and the nurse helped him up onto the bench. The doctor came in after he had gotten up.

"So Dean, how are we feeling today?" The doctor asked.

"Better, the pain is almost gone. It only hurts when I shift my body too quickly." Dean replied

"That's good! Let's take a look." The doctor said as Dean lifted up his shirt, examining the remains of where harsh metal met his sun touched skin. The doctor, from what Dean could tell, looked like he had some good news.

"Well Dean, it looks like I can take you off bed rest, but you are going to have to be very careful about not irritating your injury." The doctor said with a smile.

"That's great!" Dean said ecstatically," does this mean I can go to the AC/DC concert?" he turned to Ellen.

Before Ellen could even say anything the doctor answered for her." I would not recommend you going, if someone bumped into you, it could lead to some internal bleeding. I'm sorry"

Dean sat there upset while the doctor explained to Ellen what he could and couldn't do, he was too upset to care thought. He sat quietly as they drove home. Ellen could tell that Dean was upset but didn't want to make the situation any worse so she just gave him some time to adjust.

Dean walked into the house and quickly made his way into his room, which was spotless, thanks to Cas. He sat at the edge of his bed , still quite upset that he couldn't go. He didn't notice when Cas walked into his room and promptly sat next to him, wrapping his arm around Dean's shoulder.

"It's alright Dean, everything will work out. I promise" Cas said as he gave Dean a hug.

Dean tried to cheer himself up, the weekend was rapidly approaching and he knew him and Cas would be spending a lot of time together. He was excited because they could get some quality time together for the first time in a while where Dean wasn't in pain.

They went downstairs and watched T.V for a while before deciding that it was time for bed since Cas still had school tomorrow, where as Dean was excused till Monday. They went to bed, hand in hand as they went up the stairs and lay in bed together. For the first time Dean could finally sleep comfortable next to his lover.

Dean woke up to Cas' alarm going off. He rolled over and kissed Cas waking him up. He watched as Cas got up, turned the alarm off, and grabbed a towel and made his way to the shower. Dean went right back to sleep. Cas woke him up with a kiss before telling him he was off to school.

Dean walked Cas to the door and spent the next hour walking around the house, because he could. He then went out with Ellen to the mall, she was trying to get Dean's mind off the concert tonight, so she figured getting him out of the house would help. They spent hours walking around and trying on clothes. Dean was slowly forgetting about the concert as they were looking at a new pair of shoes for Sammy.

They spent the rest of the day in the food court, just sitting talking. Ellen decided that it was time to go home so that she could make dinner. When they arrived back at the house at 4pm, he looked around and didn't see Cas. _He must still be at school studying or something_.

Dean helped Ellen make dinner, still curious as to where Cas was. When the finished and sat down at the counter to eat, Dean noticed that Cas' usual seat was filled with Jess, who was making casual conversation with Jo. He wasn't really listening confused at where his boyfriend was. He decided he was going to text him.

To:/Cas

Hey where are you?

From:/Dean

He got a reply almost instantly

To:/Dean

Don't worry; I'll be home later tonight

From:/Castiel

The message put Dean's mind to rest. He was still confused as to why Cas was not at the house but decided not to worry about it. He talked with Sam and Jess, because he didn't really have anything to do.

"So Sammy, how's school going?" Dean asked

"Pretty good!" Sam said as he reached over and grabbed Jess hand, interlocking their fingers. Dean knew exactly why it was so good and was happy for his gigantor little brother.

"Well that's good." He said as he stood up gingerly, and placed his hand on Sam's shoulder as he went to go get some water to take his pills. Ellen was standing in the kitchen, baking something that from what Dean could smell, smelled like delicious apple pie. He got excited and walked over and looked in the oven. Ellen walked over and pushed Dean out of the kitchen.

"You are not to eat this pie till later! Understand!" she said as she grabbed her jacket and walked towards the door to go to the Road House.

"Yeah, yeah" Dean said as he mopped up the stairs to his room. When he opened the door he lay down on his bed, his meds always made him really tired. He decided he could take a quick nap, Jo was downstairs watching Jess and Sam so he figured why not and quickly went to sleep.

He woke up a quarter past 11 when he heard the door close downstairs. He sluggishly made his way downstairs to see Cas walking into the kitchen. He watched as the man grabbed the pie and put it in front of the T.V. Dean watched as Cas cringed as he set the pie down and pulled something out of his bed. Cas started to make his way up the stairs when he saw Dean already standing there in nothing but his sweats.

"Hey Babe! I got a surprise for you!" He said as he walked up and kissed Dean.

Dean a little confused and still tired, kissed him back as he felt Cas grab his hand and lead him down to the couch.

"What's going on?" Dean asked.

Cas got up and went to the kitchen, he came back with two plates and a cup of milk. He sat down and reached for something on the table. He turned the T.V on and something started to play.

Dean smiled as he watched what was now the AC/DC concert. _That's where Cas was!_ He thought as he watched the whole performance. To Dean's surprise he watched as the camera made its way back stage after they were done watched as the camera approached Brian Johnson.

"Excuse me." The man on the camera who Dean identified as Cas asked the sweaty lead singer.

"My boyfriend couldn't make it to the concert tonight because he was injured, and I was wondering if you could give him a shout out?" Cas asked on the T.V

"Well I suppose." Brian Johnson said, " What's his name lad?" he asked in his Australian accent.

"Dean" Cas promptly said.

"Well Dean, this boy must really love you to have spent $300 dollars to go back stage and get me to do this. I hope you feel better soon. " Brian Johnson said before the T.V went black. Dean watched as Cas reached over to the edge of the couch and grabbed a T-Shirt, he smiled in awe as he saw the signatures of AC/DC on it with feel better written on the back.

Dean grabbed Cas and pulled him in for the deepest kiss Dean could muster. He felt as Cas tried to pull away but held onto that moment. Finally Dean broke the kiss for air and Cas started to wriggle under him.

"I have another surprise for you." Cas said as he lifted up his shirt, revealing a new tattoo "Dolor est temporaria, amor est aeternum" was written down the left side of his rib cage.

"what does it mean?" Dean asked curiously

"Pain is temporary, but love is forever" Cas said as he looked Dean in the eyes, he stared into the emerald green irises for what seemed like forever before Dean looked over and kissed him. He felt as Dean's tongue begged for Cas' mouth to open to explore it. He followed suit and felt as their tongues wrapped around each other. Dean broke the kiss and grabbed Cas' hand and pulled him up the stairs towards their room.

They opened the door and lay on the bed. They began kissing again, he could feel Cas' hard on against his thigh. He felt his already hard dick twitch with excitement. Dean started to undo Cas' pants, he felt as Cas started to tug on Dean's sweats. Dean groaned as he felt the cold rush down his body as he felt Cas pulled down his sweats and underwear in one fluid motion. He quickly responded by pulling down Cas' pants and boxers as well, revealing Cas raging hard on.

Cas looked down at Dean's hard erection. He bent forward and kissed Dean again. He broke it to slowly start kissing down Dean's neck, sucking on his neck, and marking Dean as his. He began to kiss down his abs before slowly licking Dean's length. Dean shuttered as the warm tongue began to work its way up toward his head. He moaned as Cas took him into his mouth.

Cas began to slide his mouth up and down Dean's dick as Cas started to rub his own aching dick. Cas moaned as he took Dean all the way into his mouth, he could feel Dean moaning under him. He could tell that Dean was getting close, he dropped Dean's dick from his mouth with a pop. He saw as Dean looked up at him.

"Not yet babe." Cas said as he reached under the bed and brought up a bottle of lube.

"But the doctor said.." Dean tried to say, knowing that the doctor said no sex.

"I already asked Ellen, she said you weren't listening when he said you could. "Cas stated as he startled Dean.

Dean smiled as he took the bottle of lube from Cas' hand and flicked the lid open and poured some into his hand. He coated his fingers and pulled Cas in for another kiss. Dean slowly moved his hand back to Cas' entrance.

"I don't want to do anything you don't want to do" Dean said as he broke the kiss.

"Dean… I want… Please" was all Cas could say.

Dean smiled as he kissed Cas again, he slowly moved his finger to Cas' tight entrance before sliding a finger in. Cas moaned at the intrusion but began to move in time with Dean's finger. Dean inserted another finger, he felt as Cas shuttered under him.

"Dean…" Cas moaned, taking this as his cue he slid another finger in and started to scissor his fingers inside his lover. Cas moaned loudly as he hit his prostate. Once Dean was convinced that he was ready, he flipped Cas over so he was on his back. He positioned himself outside of Cas' now ready entrance.

"Ready?" Dean asked as he put a condom on, his dick now aching with excitement.

"Dean.." Cas moaned again.

Dean looked down as Cas' dick twitched with anticipation. He slowly moved his hips forward, plunging his dick into Cas' tight entrance. Cas moaned as he was impaled with Dean's slow hard on.

"Dean" Cas moaned " I.. Need.." Cas moved his hips down so more of Dean was inside him. Dean started to thrust his hips into the man, as he slowly stroked Cas' dick. Dean felt his orgasm rolling through his body, he began to pick up the pace, moaning at the pleasure that was flowing through his body.

"Cas" Dean moaned

He plunged himself deeper into Cas, hitting Cas' sweet spot causing him to moan uncontrollably. Dean felt a familiar heat start to roll through his abdomen. He started thrusting faster, rubbing quicker. He felt as Cas' muscles tightened around his cock as Cas came all over his stomach. Dean thrust until everything went white and felt his orgasm run ramped through his body.

"CAS!" Dean moaned as he came.

Dean collapsed on top of his lover, exhausted; they laid there for a while before, moving over and kissing. They broke the kiss to catch their breath. Dean looked into Cas' eyes as he slowly pulled out of the man he was on top of and collapsed next to him. Cas rolled over and kissed Dean again.

" I love you Dean Winchester" Cas said as he broke the kiss and snuggled next to Dean.

Dean lay there for a second thinking about how he actually felt, he had never felt this way for anyone before. It was completely foreign to him.

"I love you too Castiel Novak." He finally said, speaking the truth.

They smiled at each other as drifted into an exhausted, blissful slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT BELIEVE THE HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONS WILL LEAD ONE TO GOING TO HELL, ITS JUST A NAME OF AN ACDC SONG, I APOLOGIZE IF YOU TOOK IT THAT WAY, IT WAS NOT INTENDED TO BE SO**

**LOVE VINCE**


	16. Rise from the Dead

I'm So sorry i didn't get a chance to put up the next chapter last week. I was super busy trying to study for finals and just a bunch of drama stuff. Anyway, i'll try and get 2 more chapters this week to make up for last. Again im So sorry.

Anyway things are going to get really dramatic soon, for better or worse i can't tell yet but its gonna get going.

I'm thinking about writing a second part to this story, but i haven't finalized it yet.

This takes place 2 weeks after the last chapter. And i'm going to skip around a little bit because it is still December in this story and i want to end it sometime around their graduation. Plus im going to add more school stuff in the story cause it is about them being in high school.

On a happier note, i met someone named Cassie... He is forever in my life as Cas... I don't care if he doesn't like it, Its gonna happen lol.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CONDONE THE USE OF THE WORD FAGGOT, IT HAD TO COME UP. I APOLOGIZE IF I OFFEND ANYONE!**

****Enjoy the next chapter!

Vince

* * *

><p>Rise from the Dead (chapter 16)<p>

Dean woke up in the middle of the night from a nightmare, the same nightmare that had been plaguing him since his trip to the hospital. He wiped the sweat from his brow as he felt Cas scoot closer to him. He pulled Cas closer to him and tried to relax. _It all seemed so real_ Dean thought as he played with Cas' hair. He felt Cas stir at his touch but knew that it wouldn't wake him. He quit messing with Cas' hair and drifted back to sleep.

Dean had started school again, though he wasn't quite at the stage where he could walk up stairs, he was happy at least he could see his friends again. The day Dean came back Anna and Cassie had made him cookies with frosting on them saying "Feel better" and " Get well soon". Apparently everyone was so worried that they did everything they could to get Garth and his gang arrested. Cas was keeping them updated on his condition while he was couch ridden.

Everything was starting to look up for Dean. The trial date was fast approaching and he couldn't wait to get those fuckers thrown in jail. Leila had been in contact with him quite a lot and he had grown kind of attached to her, she was doing everything she could to help Dean. The trail was set for December 12th and he couldn't wait.

The problems Dean were having now was that he missed a good portion of the semester being injured. His teachers were trying their best to get him all caught up with the other students, but it was a lot to handle all at one. He also couldn't play soccer, his one chance to be captain and it was all thrown away cause some ass hole decided to stab him. Other than that everything was amazing.

Dean and Cas had grown so close since Cas moved in with slept in the same bed almost every night, the only times they didn't were when Cas had to stay up late and study and didn't want to keep Dean awake. Dean didn't really mind though, the meds he were on made him tired all the time. Ellen had been really supportive of Dean, she was by his side if anything made him upset. She was there when Dean woke up from his usual nightmare and comforted him while Cas was had been trying to make things better with Uriel, but Uriel was having none of it. He still refused to even see Cas, though Gabe was doing his best to try and smooth things out with his older brother.

Luckily it was the weekend so Cas and Dean could spend a lot of time together. Dean had it all planned out, there was a carnival in town and Dean thought what better way to spend the weekend then having fun with the person you love. Cas was ecstatic when he heard they were going to the carnival. Cas' brother Michael was in town, and Cas thought it would be fun to invite his eldest brother.

Michael was more supportive of Cas and Dean than Uriel, but he was still really reserved about it. He thought it was wrong, but if his little brother was happy, he was happy. Michael gladly accepted the invitation to the carnival, happy to spend time with his brother that he never got to see.

They were going to leave at noon on Saturday for the carnival, so they had all Friday to do whatever they wanted. They would just have to ride out their shifts at the Roadhouse before they could do anything fun.

Work was booming, everyone was coming to the Road house tonight. Dean was busy as ever and Cas was in the back preparing the food. Ellen could barely handle getting everyone their drinks. Road House wasn't usually this popular so it was odd to have all these people in the bar at once.

Dean was walking to the back to get a broom when he heard the door swing open.

"Welcome to the…" Dean trailed off as he saw his father standing in the doorway. All the blood immediately drained from his face as he saw the man staring at him.

"Get me a Fucking Drink boy" His father commanded at Dean. It took everything Dean had not to punch the man in the face.

"John, you need to leave!" Ellen yelled as she put down the drink she had just made and paced toward the situation.

"Fuck you, now get me a drink" John slurred.

"No." Dean said defiantly as Cas walked out of the kitchen to see what was going on.

His father watched as Cas strode next to Dean, a bit too close for his comfort. "Who the fuck is this?" John asked.

Before Anyone could say anything one of the bar patrons yelled " That's Dean's boyfriend!"

All the blood immediately drained from everyone's face as the person yelled. Dean could feel his fist tighten, preparing for the imminent attack from his father.

"What? You're a Fucking faggot!"John yelled drunkly, watching as his son made a fist. He felt his blood boil.

"That's great my Fucking faggot son has a boyfriend, and I hear you were in the hospital? Serves you right fucking queer" John said.

Dean couldn't take it anymore, he stepped forward and hit his father right in the jaw with what felt like the hardest punch Dean could muster. He watched as his father fell to the ground from the sheer force of his punch. He watched as Ellen stepped in between John and Dean, trying to keep the peace in her bar.

"John, leave now or I'm calling the cops" Ellen stated.

"Fine, I hope I never see my fucking faggot son again." John said as he stood up and made his way for the door. He looked back at his son who looked like the devil incarnate, his eyes were black as night and he looked like he would rip his father to pieces if he tried anything.

Dean watched as his ex-father walked out the door. He felt the anger drain from his body and he slowly sank to the floor. The meds taking their toll on his body as he collapsed to the floor, Cas quickly grabbed him before he hit his head on the ground. He faded into oblivion, the last thing he saw was the worry on Cas' face.

* * *

><p>Cas looked over to Dean who was pale as ever, he could tell that something was wrong. He watched as Dean's knees gave out and he started to collapse, Cas reached out and grabbed his boyfriend before he could fall to the floor. He looked down at Dean who was pale as a ghost and watched as Dean closed his eyes. He felt a familiar tear run down his face. Ellen was quickly by his side, she grabbed her phone and called 911. The patrons quickly got up from their seats and made their way over to Cas. Some giving reassuring pats on the shoulder, others just looking to see what happened.<p>

The ambulance arrived in a couple minutes and the patrons slowly made their exit from the bar. Dean started to gain consciousness as the EMT checked his pulse.

"Wha, What happened?" Dean asked groggily

"Oh god thank you!" Cas said as he rushed over to Dean and hugged him. He thought he might have lost Dean forever. He didn't know if Dean would ever wake up again. He was so scared. The EMT's had reassured him that Dean had just collapsed from exerting all his energy. Cas was so anxious he patiently sat there as the EMT's did their job, trying to revive Dean.

"You collapsed " The EMT said as he pricked Dean's finger to check his blood sugar. " I'm guessing the medicine you have been taking had something to do with it aswell."

"How is he?" Ellen asked.

"He should be fine, I recommend you take him home and let him get his rest." The second EMT said as he wrote something down.

"Alright, I'll close down the bar and we can take him home. " Ellen said calmly as she got up to take care of something." Cas, why don't you take Dean to the Impala."

"Alright" Cas said as he slowly stood Dean up and walked him out of the bar, " Thank you so much" Cas said over his shoulder to the EMTs.

They slowly made their way to the Impala. Cas opened the door for Dean as he slowly made his way inside the car. Cas followed suit in case something happened to Dean and no one was there. Cas grabbed Dean's hand like he was holding on for dear life. Dean looked down at his hand, seeing that Cas was white knuckling, he gave Cas a quick, reassuring kiss on the cheek.

"Everything is alright babe, don't worry" Dean said as he gave Cas a reassuring kiss. Cas just looked at him, Dean watched as a lone tear trickled from Cas' eye. Dean reached up and wiped it away.

"Everything is O.K, I promise" Dean said as he leaned over and rested his head on Cas' shoulder. Cas leaned his head over on top of Dean's head. They stayed that way till Ellen locked the bar and made her way to the car. Hoping into the driver's seat and put the keys in the ignition. She looked back and put a bowl next to Dean, in case he threw up.

"You alright Dean?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm Fine." Dean said, still resting his head on Cas' shoulder, his eyes feeling very heavy.

Ellen started the Impala and they began their trek home.

"John had no right to say any of those things to you Dean." Ellen said, breaking the silence.

Dean sat their quietly as he remembered every word his father had said to him. _FUCKING FAGGOT_,rang in his head over and over.

Cas could tell something was wrong, and pulled Dean's face up and kissed him lightly.

" Don't listen to him, I would sacrifice everything to change what happened tonight, a hundred times over. He might not be supportive of you, but that's why you have Ellen, Jo, Sammy, and I." Cas said trying to cheer his boyfriend up.

" I know Cas… I know" Dean said as he set his head down on Cas' shoulder again. " Is it alright if I go to bed when we get back?"

"The EMT said that would be best. " Ellen said as she pulled into the driveway.

Cas opened the door for Dean who made his way up the stairs slowly towards his room. Cas knew that Dean was tired and ran up the stairs next to him, and gave him a kiss." Sleep good, I will be up soon." Cas said, he made his way downstairs. He heard Dean's door close as he sat at the counter. Ellen walked over to him and hugged him. She walked over to the fridge and pulled out two beers. Ellen sat down next to Cas and opened the beers.

" I'm sorry you had to meet John" Ellen said as she took a sip of beer.

"Me too.." Cas said as he took a swig of his beer, downing half of it. He was stressed out. His boyfriend had collapsed after he assaulted his father who had called his a Faggot and told him he never wanted to see him again.

Ellen could tell that Cas was upset. " You know he wasn't always like that. It all started after Dean's mother died in a house fire when he was Four. John didn't know how to cope and turned to alcohol. He started to ignore his sons and would go on drinking binges for days before finally coming home." She paused, taking a sip. " Dean is strong, though it may hurt now, he will make it through this."

Ellen reached over and took Cas' now empty beer and handed him her's. He slowly nursed the beer as Ellen got up and grabbed another one. She sat down as Jo walked through the door.

"Hey Ma, isn't it a bit early for you to be home?" Jo asked as she set her stuff down and looked at Cas. She could see tried tears on his cheeks and his eyes were puffy from crying. She walked over towards Cas and gave him a hug.

"What happened?" She said as he released Cas.

Cas took a deep breath, reliving the pain he had just gone through.

"Dean's father showed up at the Road house. He found out we were dating and called him a faggot. Dean punched him in the face, and collapsed." Cas said as he took a swig of beer." He is fine, he is just sleeping now."

"Oh my God." Jo said in shock.

They all turned when the door closed and Sam was standing in the door way, sobbing.

They all stood up and rushed over towards the crying form of Sam who had fallen to the floor.

"Sam? Sam!" Ellen said as she shook Sam.

"Sam what's wrong?" Cas asked once he had calmed down a bit.

"Dad….He was in a car crash…" he said between sobs" he's Dead!"


	17. My Sanctuary

Thanks to everyone who has read my story so far. I think there will be a couple more chapters and i am still thinking about writing another part to this story, no idea what it is going to be called, but it is probably going to happen!

I know this story hasn't had much sex in it, but it will in the next couple chapters, i think so far this story is about to wrap up!

Anyway, thanks to everyone who has favorited my story! And a special thanks to Leilabeth for allowing me to bounce ideas and letting me use her in my story :D

Love you guys so much!

Vince

* * *

><p>My Sanctuary (chapter 17)<p>

Dean hadn't been the same since Ellen told him that his father had died. He was much quieter and didn't like people being too close to him. It had been 3 months since the funeral, and Dean was still struggling to get out of bed in the morning. Cas had tried his best to consul his broken boyfriend but to no avail. The fact that if Dean hadn't of struck his father that night and if he hadn't left, he would still be alive, weighed on Dean like a thousand pounds of bricks.

Dean cried all night the day Sam told him that his father was dead. Cas stayed up with him the whole time, holding him tight, like a mother holds a crying child. Dean eventually cried himself to sleep, but Cas could not get the sight of the broken man he had been holding out of his head. He knew what It was like to lose all the family you had, but to deal with the grief of losing your mother, and then your father a few years later was something he had never experienced. Cas held Dean for the rest of the night, trying to get some sleep, but unable to.

Dean was still distant as ever, He would hold Cas' hand and sleep in the same bed as him, but that was all. Cas could tell that something was wrong with Dean, but didn't want to bring it up. He knew it had something to do with thinking it was Dean's fault that his father was dead. He tried to tell Dean that it wasn't, but he wouldn't listen. Cas knew that someday he would realize it wasn't his fault, but it would take some time.

School had been awful the past couple months. Dean had gotten caught up, but was not doing so well due to grief. Cas tried to help him with his homework, but nothing really sank in. Cas wondered if Sam was having the same problem, due to the fact that he was getting extra tutoring lessons after school. Sam was holding up much better than Dean. He had started to get his life back to normal, he was dating Jess, who was over often, and starting to get his grades up from what Ellen had told him.

Dean was still struggling though. It seemed like nothing Cas did would get through the veil of grief that hung over Dean's head. Cas tried everything, but nothing worked. He tried taking Dean out for the day, but they ended up just going home because Dean wasn't having fun. Cas thought about inviting him to church with him tomorrow, church always made Cas feel better. But, knowing Dean wasn't the religious type he would probably turn down the offer.

Dean had spent all day in his room. Cas tried to get him to come down for breakfast, but he just stayed in bed. Cas ended up bringing Dean his food in his room and sat with him as he ate. He planted a kiss on Dean's forehead as he left to bring the plates downstairs. He was curious as to why Dean was so tired all the time, but attributed it to losing his father.

Cas sat downstairs with Jo talking about some nonsensical boy that Jo liked. Cas wasn't really listening though, he was to worried about the man that used to be so loving, so affectionate, so perfect, who could now barely get out of bed. Everyone could see that something was wrong; it wasn't like Dean to spend all day not being social.

"What's wrong with Dean?" Jo finally asked even though she already knew what was wrong with him.

"I'm not sure…" Cas said truthfully.

"Maybe we should try and cheer him up?" Jo asked.

"What do you suggest?"

"Well maybe we could make him a pie and watch his favorite movie or something?"

" Do you even know what his favorite movie is?"

"Not exactly but I'm sure you know!"

"It's the A-Team, and I'll call Ellen and ask her how to make the pie" Cas said excited to try and cheer his boyfriend up.

They spent all day trying to make the pie, Ellen's recipe was difficult but manageable. After a few mistakes they finally made a pie presentable and poped in the A-Team. Cas went upstairs with the pie to get his, what he was hoping, would be excited boyfriend. He knocked on Dean's door.

"Hold on" Cas heard from the other side of the door.

"Alright come in." Dean said. Cas slowly opened the door. The room was flooded with the sweet scent of Apple pie. Dean couldn't help but smile as he looked at what Cas had done for him.

"I figured apple pie and your favorite movie would cheer you up?" Cas said, not really sure if their plan would succeed.

Dean smiled as he stood up and put on his sweats. He walked over to Cas and kissed him on the forehead. Cas and Dean walked down the stairs and to the kitchen and grabbed some plates. They watched the movie in silence as Dean fell asleep half way through, and neither Cas or Jo had any interest in the movie.

Ellen came home and saw Dean asleep on Cas' lap, she smiled, it had been too long since Dean had shown any affection towards Cas. She was starting to worry that they might break up soon, but the sight put her mind to ease. She ate a slice of Cas and Jo's pie as she went upstairs to change.

Cas played with Dean's hair as he slept. He was glad that they got Dean out of his room, even if it had only been to take a nap. At least they were together; Cas had been worrying that Dean might not like him anymore. He had confided in Ellen who assured him that she had never seen Dean more in "Love" than when he was with him.

After the movie had finished, they decided to watch another, because there was no sign that Dean was going to wake up. They put Conviction in the DVD player and watched with interest as the woman became a lawyer to get her brother out of jail.

Sam walked in half way through the movie and sat down with intense interest. The look on his face made it seem like this movie had the answers to life's questions. He constantly asked questions about how she got her law degree and why she was trying to get the evidence from who she thought was the real criminal.

Once the movie was over, Cas woke Dean up and brought him back upstairs. Dean instantly collapsed on the bed and was back asleep. Cas looked at the clock, . _Why is he sleeping so much?_ Cas thought. It wasn't like Dean to sleep all day. Cas decided to sit on the ground next to the bed, since Dean had star-fished the whole bed. He sat there for a while, just observing his boyfriends room. He sat up to look at his boyfriend when something caught his eye between the nightstand and the bed. He reached for the bright object that caught his eye.

* * *

><p>Ellen was downstairs when she heard someone coming down the stairs. She saw Cas storm down the stairs. <em>Something's wrong<em>, She thought as Cas walked right up to her and slammed a half empty pill bottle on the table.

"What's this?" she said as she grabbed the orange bottle, _Dean Winchester, Oxytocin40mg_, she read off the label.

"How is this possible, he was taken off his meds months ago?" Ellen asked concerned.

"He must have found the pill bottle a couple days ago." Cas said furiously." That is why he is tired all the time, He is taking drugs to get over the death of his dad!"

"Not any more he isn't!" Ellen said as she walked to the bathroom and emptied the bottle. She flushed the toilet and made her way for the stairs. When she was about to open the door Cas grabbed her hand.

"We can't be mad at him. We need to be there to support him. Obviously the Death of his father was a lot to handle, maybe too much. He needs our support, not our anger" Cas demanded.

Ellen stood there for a while, she was furious that the boy she had known all her life would turn to drugs instead of talking to her. But, Cas was right, she couldn't be mad at him.

"You're right." Ellen said

"Alright." Cas said as he opened the door. Dean was awake and looking for something. Cas walked over to the bed and sat down.

"They aren't there" Cas said guiltily.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked, his face as pale as a ghost. He knew he was caught.

"We are talking about these." Ellen said as she tossed the empty bottle onto the bed.

Dean just ducked his head, he started sobbing. Cas embraced him, pulling him in tight so that he could consul his now frantically sobbing boyfriend.

Ellen made her way over to the bed and grabbed onto Dean.

"I'm so…sorry" Dean was able to get out between sobs, " I just… Didn't…. Know"

He couldn't finish before Cas hugged him again.

"I know Dean, I know" Cas cooed.

* * *

><p>There intervention seemed to work. Dean had gotten better over the past week. He seemed happier, and more energetic. Though he was still getting over the death of his father without the drugs, he was trying. The withdrawals were the worst though, on Sunday he spent all day in the bathroom throwing up. He couldn't hold anything down. Cas skipped church that day to take care of his extremely sick boyfriend. Cas stayed with him all day in the bathroom, getting Dean whatever he asked for.<p>

After the withdrawal symptoms had dissipated, Dean had a turn for the better, and started to go back to the way he was before the accident. He was more affectionate towards Sammy and Cas. He spent more time with everyone then secluded to his room all the time.

Things were finally starting to look up for Dean. The trial was coming up, and he was meeting with Leila Peritum today and couldn't be more excited. Sam had asked if he could come with him, he had taken a sudden interest in lawyers, Dean called Leila and she said it was fine.

They hopped into the Impala and turned on the ignition when Cas ran out in Dean's shirt and sweats.

"Well hey sexy, did ya miss me already?" Dean said playfully with a smile on his face.

"I just wanted to wish you good luck" Cas said as he leaned into the car and kissed Dean. It was their first kiss in a long time. Dean could feel the familiar touch of Cas' lips against his, the smell of Vanilla and Honey swept into his nostrils.

"UHH, get a room!" Dean heard Sam yell from the back seat. Dean just flipped him off and broke the kiss.

"We are picking up where we left off when I get back." Dean said as he put the car into drive and drove off with the biggest grin on his face.

The meeting went well. Leila prepared Dean to be cross examined. It was grueling, Dean had to relive each moment of that shitty night. But in the end it would all be worth it. Sam had gotten the courage to ask Leila what it was like to be a lawyer, and all the perks. She answered all his questions, in fact most of the meeting had been Sam asking Leila questions. When they were finished Dean hopped into the Impala excited to see his boyfriend back at the house. He knew no one besides Sam was going to be home, which was a bummer.

He heard Sam's phone go off, he listened as his little brother talked on the phone. When he finally hung up he asked Dean if he could go to Jess', which was perfectly alright with Dean. Now him and Cas had the whole house to themselves.

Dean dropped Sam off and sped home. He was ecstatic to finally get to spend some "quality" time with his boyfriend. He drove a little bit faster at the dirty thought that were now racing through his head. He felt the familiar bulge in his now extremely tight pants. His cock aching for his lover's touch. He parked the car and ran to the door. When he opened it, he was about to yell when he noticed someone on the couch.

"Uh, Cas?" Dean yelled. He watched as the man on the couch turned around.

"Uriel" Dean almost growled, all the anger flooding back from when he kicked his boyfriend out, not that Dean minded the gesture, but he was still angry at the hurt it caused Cas.

"Hello Dean." Uriel said calmly. Cas walked in that moment from the bathroom.

"Dean, can I talk to you in the kitchen?" Cas asked as he pretty much drug Dean to the kitchen.

"What the fuck is that asshole doing here?" Dean said quietly, with more force then was necessary.

"He just showed up. He says he wanted to check up on me." Cas said in response.

"Well that's fantastic. Well he checked up now make him leave." Dean said impatiently, he didn't even want to breathe the same air as that fucker.

"He says he wants to talk to Ellen and he won't leave till he does." Cas retorted.

"Well," Dean said as he checked his watch, " She doesn't get back for a couple hours."

"Boys, I am quite parched. When you're done in there will you bring me a glass of water." Uriel interrupted.

Dean had had enough of this dickhead.

"Listen asshole, you don't get to walk into _MY_ boyfriend's life after cutting off from the family, and then expect him to just run back after all the shit you have done! Just who the Fuck do you think you are?" Dean yelled.

"Watch your tone with me you little harlot," Uriel said as he stood up from the couch, " I am not afraid to rip your sodomite from your life, never to be seen again. And do not think that I won't!"

As Dean was about to yell the front door opened and Ellen walked in.

"Oh, who is this?" Ellen asked, unaware of the shit storm she walked into.

"Hello, my name is Uriel. I am Castiel's brother." Uriel said as he stuck his hand out.

"Oh, so you're the asshole who abandoned your brother, just because he likes a guy. Listen to me, if you ever come close to anyone in my family again, I will call the police. Now get the fuck out of my house" Ellen said calmly.

"Well then, I guess I will just leave this hear then. Have a good life you sinners." Uriel said as he put a letter on the table and walked out the door.

Ellen walked over to the door and locked it. She stood against the door.

"Thank you all…" Cas said as he walked over to the table to retrieve the letter.

"Your our family now, and no one fucks with family" Ellen said as she walked to the fridge and grabbed three beers.

Cas fumbled with the letter. When he opened the letter, his face went instantly pale.

Dean walked over and hugged his boyfriend.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"The letter says that I have been removed from the family, and that my inheritance from my parents is in the envelope…. I guess I am no longer a Novak." Cas said as he slumped down against Dean.

Dean was furious, how could they do this to him? Just up and abandon him, leave him out to dry with nothing from his family but the inheritance his parents left him. Dean figured that Uriel probably took a fair share of the inheritance for himself.

Dean hugged Cas as hard as he could, he could feel Cas start to cry. They stood there for what seemed like forever. Ellen walked over and hugged the two boys who were part of her ever expanding family.

Dean let go of Cas and grabbed his hand. He pulled Cas up the stairs to his room. He sat Cas on the bed and hugged him again.

"Everything is going to be O.K babe; there is nothing to worry about." Dean cooed as Cas started to cry again. Dean couldn't imagine what Cas must be feeling right now. To be kicked out of your family… Dean was sure that Gabriel had nothing to do with this, since he was all for his brother being happy. Either way there was nothing they could do about it now.

Dean held Cas until they both fell asleep. Dean woke up and undressed his boyfriend and put themselves under the covers. Dean pulled Cas in tight to his body, watching as his boyfriend fell asleep against his chest. Dean watched Cas all night, to make sure he wasn't still having nightmares. He was having difficulty sleeping lately, ever since he stopped taking his meds. He watched Cas' chest rise and fall at a steady pace before deciding it was alright to relax. For the first time in a couple days, Dean drifted into a peaceful bliss where nothing was wrong in him and his boyfriends lives.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please Review my story it means so much for you guys to tell me what you think of my story so far! I LOVE YOU ALL! <strong>

**ANN: My story has 1375 Visitors in less then a month... I feel so special :D**


	18. Carry On

Sorry i didn't get a chance to update last week, i have been super busy trying to study for my finals. This is gonna be the only chapter this week cause of finals. Anyway, im having writers block and having a problem with figuring out where this story is gonna go...

Anywho, i love you guys and hope you enjoy.

Vince

* * *

><p>Carry On (Chapter 18)<p>

Things were finally starting to get back to normal after Cas had pretty much gotten kicked out of his family. Michael had sided with Cas over the whole ordeal, and was trying his best to get Cas back into the family. Most of Cas' family didn't agree with Uriel's decision to kick Cas out, but since he was the eldest, he had the final say in everything. Even Cas' brother Lucifer sided with him.

Cas took quite a while before he would even think about talking about his lost family. But one day he decided to open up to Dean about his family, from his brother Lucifer who no one had heard from in years, to how Uriel blames Cas over what happened to their parents. Dean was shocked as to how his own flesh and blood could blame his angel for something that wasn't even his fault, he then thought back to the last fight Dean had with his father before they moved out when his father blamed Sam for what happened to their mother. He cringed at the painful memory of his father drunk off his ass.

They crept their way to the Impala, dreading having to go back to school, especially since the school year was almost over. They were so close to graduating, yet so far away at the same time. _Holy Shit! Me and Cas have been dating for so long!_ Dean thought to himself as he thought back to the day when he first stared into the brilliant cerulean eyes. He smiled as he sat himself down at the table with all his usual friends.

"So Dean, how was your weekend with your "Lover""Anna said obviously poking fun at the fact that Cas was living with Dean. No one knew that they were actually lovers except for Gabriel who just smiled at the secret he held.

"Well we spooned a little and watched the notebook together. Isn't that right hun?" Dean said humorously as he looked over at Cas. Cas had recently developed an intense sense of humor since hanging out with Dean's friends.

"Oh of course, and don't forget the Celine Deon we listened to after!" Cas at the table started dying from laughter, their secret was well kept from all their friends.

"Oh I'm so sure." Cassie said between fits of laughter. Cas looked over at Dean, Dean thought back to the weekend they shared together. He thought how they had actually spooned, and watched a movie, _No way in hell am I watching the notebook!_ he thought as he remembered the movie they watched, something like 8 inch heroes or something like that. Cas had said that the actor looked a lot like him, Dean thought that he looked nothing like the man with a brightly colored Mohawk.

He mind then crept to what they had done the night before…

* * *

><p>Cas scooted closer to Dean in his sleep. They had established a sleeping pattern to where Dean was the Jet Pack while Cas was the little spoon. Dean loved the fact that his boyfriend would scoot closer to Dean, even in his sleep. Dean could help but smile as he leaned down and kissed the back of Cas' neck. Cas moaned and turned over slightly, looking into Dean's loved to kiss Cas' neck, it was super sensitive to the touch and his favorite part to touch, besides the obvious thing hanging between Cas' legs.<p>

"You know that's cheating right." Cas said groggily as he rolled over onto his back.

"Yeah I know, but I just can't help myself." Dean said playfully as he leaned down and kissed his now awake boyfriend. Dean had thought to just give Cas a peck and then go back to sleep, but Cas had other parted his lips and allowed Dean to slide his tongue into his mouth. Dean could taste the vanilla and honey, this turned him on more than he had expected. He felt his dick start to harden as the taste of vanilla and honey consumed him.

He rolled over on top of Cas and laid down on top of him. He kissed Cas as he fumbled with Cas' shorts. Cas moved his hands down to Dean's sweats and swiftly pulled them down along with his boxers. Cas' hands slid down over Dean's muscular ass and gripped them. Dean couldn't help but let a moan escape his lips as he pulled Cas' shorts and underwear off.

Dean looked down as Cas' dick, it looked as if it was made of rock. He licked his lips as decadently started kissing his way down Cas' body, starting with his overly sensitive neck. He felt as Cas' hips bucked forward as Dean's soft lips lightly sucked against his neck. Dean smiled as he started to kiss his way down Cas' body. Eventually he reached Cas' dick and placed his lips around the throbbing dick. He slowly took Cas' dick into his mouth as he slowly rolled his tongue across his head. Cas mewled at the sudden heat around his dick.

Dean sucked down on Cas as he began to move his head up and down. Cas grabbed Dean's hair and gave it a slight tug. Dean moaned at his hair being pulled, he watched as Cas' hips bucked again. Figuring he had done something good, he tried moaning again and Cas let out a high pitched moan. _That's something to add to my bag of tricks,_ Dean thought as he let Cas' dick pop out of his mouth as he made his way back to his mouth. Cas gladly kissed Dean again, as he grabbed Dean's ass again.

Cas flipped Dean over so he was on his back. Cas quickly made his way down to Dean's neglected dick and took it into his mouth. Dean moaned at the sudden moist, warm lips around his throbbing dick. He grabbed the edges of the bed as Cas rapidly moved his head up and down along Dean's girth. Dean felt bliss as he felt Cas' tongue slide into the slit of his dick.

He pulled Cas up to his lips again as he reached over to the night stand to grab lube. Cas rolled over and laid on his back, his dick twitching with anticipation. Dean lubed his fingers up and slowly slid one into the tight muscles of Cas' ass. He heard Cas moan at the sudden entrance. He started to move his finger in and out when Cas reached into the night stand again and grabbed a condom. Dean started to move his finger faster, Cas moaned at the new pace. Dean took this as a sign to slide another finger into his angel.

Cas could hardly stand it any longer. He moaned and Dean looked up at him. He took the condom out of the wrapper.

"Are you sure babe?" Dean asked worried about the pain he might cause his angel.

"Dean… Fuck me!" Cas said as he pulled Dean up and put the condom in his mouth and slid it onto Dean's extremely erect dick. Dean moaned at the familiar heat, and slid the rest onto what Cas could not reach. Dean moved down towards Cas and aligned himself. He grabbed Cas' dick as he slowly penetrated the tight bunch of muscles. He felt Cas' dick twitch in his hand as he slid his length into his angel, Cas moaned so loud Dean thought that they would wake the whole house, but frankly he didn't care, Cas moaning like that turned Dean on.

He slowly pulled back and pushed forward as Cas made the same noise. Dean began to pick up the pace as Cas began to stroke himself, moaning at each thrust into himself. Dean couldn't help but thrust harder into Cas, which would cause Cas to moan louder. Dean began to pump his member in and out of his boyfriend.

Halfway through they heard a pounding on the wall and a loud,

"Keep It The Fuck Down" From Jo's room. Dean couldn't help but laugh, Cas just turned beat red.

Dean began to thrust into Cas again, catching him off guard he let out another loud moan. Dean watched as Cas began to stroke his dick harder. Knowing what that meant he began to thrust faster into his angel. Cas began to say something which Dean couldn't hear but could tell Cas was close. Cas began to moan and came, Dean decided quickly to pull out and wrap his lips around his angels cuming dick. Cas moaned at the sudden heat around his dick. Dean swallowed and laid down on top of his post orgasmic boyfriend.

Cas looked over at him after he could open his eyes again. He saw Dean's still hard dick and rolled Dean over, pulling the condom off as he did. Before Dean could protest, Cas' lips were around his dick. Dean moaned at the new sensation. He could feel the familiar heat in his abdomen as he began to get close to cuming. Cas knew when Dean was going to come, he always made the same noise. He began to pump faster against Dean's dick. Dean felt the familiar tingling in his arms and face as he got so close. Dean bucked his hips forward one last time before cuming in Cas' mouth. Dean fell back against the pillows as his boyfriend swallowed. Cas slowly made his way up to his boyfriend.

Dean laid there for what felt like years before he could even speak.

"That was.." Dean trailed off.

"Amazing!" Cas finished for him.

Dean looked over at his exhausted angel, he loved the way his body shined in the moonlight, the way his skin seemed to glow. The tattoo he got for dean was now visible, this was the first chance he got to just look over the pain his boyfriend had gone through for him.

"You know I love you right?" Dean stated as he stared at the man he was in love with, the man he would walk to the end of the earth for, the man he would fight off the devil for, the man who had captured his heart with his electric cerulean eyes.

"I love you too" Cas declared, staring at the ceiling, loving the fact that Dean was staring at him. He finally moved and curled up next to him and fell into blissful sleep.

* * *

><p>Dean noticed he had spaced off for a bit, Cas was looking at him. He felt as he pants became too tight at the thought of the night before. He face turned beat red as he tried to think of something to get rid of it. <em>Ellen Naked? No… Ok how about Lisa naked?<em> He thought as his now aching dick, relaxed into a flaccid state.

Cas obviously saw what Dean was trying to do and giggled to himself._ He must have thought about last night,_he thought to himself as his flustered boyfriend seemed to calm down. Completely distracted by how cute Dean looked when he was all flustered he didn't hear Anna ask him a question.

"Cas?" Anna asked impatiently.

"Um.. What?" Cas said as he snapped out of trying to count Dean's freckles.

"I asked you if you wanted to come to my party tomorrow, you can bring your "lover " over here too?"

"Um.. Sure I suppose?" Cas replied. Dean had come back to reality and just caught the end of the conversation, still a little flustered, mixed with being exhausted he said something he would surely regret.

"I would love to bring my angel." Dean said as he stared at Cas. Cas turned bright red and turned towards Dean giving him his best bitch face. Dean instantly regretted saying what just came out of his mouth.

"What did you just say?" Cassie asked shocked about what came out of his mouth.

"Um…." Dean tried to answer but was to embarrassed.

"Oh. My. God. " Anna exclaimed, " You two are fucking aren't ya?"

"No of course not!" Cas shouted, Dean felt a little hurt, but that wasn't important right now.

"You totally are!" Cassie said, she looked over towards Gabriel who wasn't really paying attention.

"Gabe, your brother is fucking Dean!" Cassie said to Gabriel.

"Tell me something I don't know." He said, not really paying attention still. As soon as the words came out his mouth, he clamped his hands over his mouth to shut himself up.

"OH MY GOD!" Cassie shouted. People were starting to look so Dean took it upon himself to get everyone to follow him and Cas, luckily Adam wasn't here today so it wouldn't be super walked around the back of the school, where no one could hear them. Cassie and Anna were grinning with anticipation.

"Alright, yes me and Cas have been dating. But you have to promise me that you guys won't tell anyone!" Dean said as he stared at Cassie and Anna. The girls realized the seriousness in Dean's voice and agreed not to tell anyone.

"So, how long have you guys been dating?" Cassie finally asked.

"Since before I was stabbed." Dean said as he grabbed Cas' hand.

"Oh…wow we are blind." Cassie said to Anna who laughed in agreement.

"Well we are happy for you two, and we promise not to tell anyone." Anna said after she stopped laughing. Dean was about to say something when the bell rang and they all went their separate ways.

Dean was anxious over whether the girls were being serious about not telling anyone. Cas could tell that was the problem and tried to calm him down in chemistry. But it didn't seem to was still upset by the time they had left school. They had to wait up for Sam who was taking forever. Cas thought this would be the perfect time to ask him what was bothering him.

"What's wrong babe?" Cas asked as he rubbed Dean's leg.

"Nothing…" Dean swiftly replied obviously not wanting to talk about it. Cas just let it go, knowing when Dean was ready to talk about it, that he would tell him. Sam appeared out of the school and made his way to the car.

"Heyya Sammy, How was school?" Dean asked.

"Don't call me that! And it was fine I suppose." Sam said.

The rest of the car ride was dead silent. Cas was still worried about his boyfriend who was still really quiet. When they arrived they quietly walked into the house, in ignorant bliss about the trouble that was coming.


	19. They Say that Love is Forever

Im sorry it took me so long to update, i've been really busy now that finals are done trying to move and get resituated. Plus having a bit of a writers block didn't help. Anyway, i'm thinking that this story will have a couple more chapters and then after this story im gonna start on the second book of this! No clue what it's gonna be called, but its gonna be good.

Alright Love you guys, hope you enjoy the next chapter!

Vince

* * *

><p>They Say that Love is Forever (Chapter 19)<p>

Dean had been rather quiet lately, every time Cas asked about it, Dean would say that he was stressed and trying to focus on graduating and the Court trial that was coming up soon. Cas knew that something was wrong, he just didn't know what. He was still very concerned over his boyfriend but he knew there was nothing he could do.

Dean had never in his life been this… he didn't even know how he was feeling. I guess an accurate description could be anxious? He didn't know what over but he was trying his best to deal with it. He decided against talking to Ellen or Cas because they had no reasons to be concerned.

The Next day, Dean went to school with Cas and he was all excited, Anna's party was tonight and he couldn't be more excited to get drunk and let his mind relax a bit. He was all caught up after his stabbing incident and was back on track to graduate. This party was exactly what Dean needed, a bit of a celebration for still being alive, and graduating in a month.

Cas was still worried about Dean, but it seemed like Dean was out of his funk so there might be nothing to worry about. Cas sat there watching Dean, who was ecstatic about the party tonight. Cas wasn't too excited to go, but if Dean wanted him to go, he would. Once classes were all done, Dean pretty much drug him to the inside Dean sped off, leaving Sam behind.

"Uh Dean, aren't you forgetting someone?" Cas asked.

"Shit!" Dean said as he turned the car around. Sam was waiting at the usual parking spot. When Dean stopped Sam hopped in the back and slammed the door.

"Thanks for leaving me behind" Sam said sarcastically.

"No problem" Dean said back, equally sarcastic.

They drove home with the music blaring. Cas developed a splitting headache from listening to AC/DC so loud. When he asked Dean to turn the music down, Dean couldn't even hear him it was so loud.

When they got to the house, Dean grabbed Cas' hand and again, drug him into the house. When they walked through the door Ellen was in the kitchen waiting for them.

"So boys, what's this I hear about a party?"

They sat there in shock… how did Ellen find out about the party? Who knew, but now the boys were screwed.

"Uh…" Dean started," Anna is throwing it."

"Uh huh… Well…You boys need to be careful, no fights this time!" She said as she turned her back to what she was doing. Seeing this, the lovers rushed upstairs, Cas practically being drug up the stairs.

Once they were inside Dean's Room, Dean reached over and pulled Cas down on top of his as he fell to the bed. Cas crashed hard into Dean's chest as they landed on the padded surface. Cas was mesmerized by the emerald eyes just staring at him, by his perfect teeth, hell, he was even distracted with trying to count the number of freckles on Dean's face. Dean just stared back at Cas with the same emotion that Cas first saw when he accidentally bumped into the jock that fateful day. Smiling at the memory, he leaned down and kissed his boyfriend, who had been less than affectionate lately, enjoying every moment of it.

Cas lay there on top of Dean as his lips moved in rhythm with his lovers. They're tongues colliding in a battle for dominance as they slide their hands against each other. Cas could feel as Dean's hands slid down to his belt, unfastening the latch that held himself inside his clothes. His dick was already throbbing with pain at its hardness as his boyfriend undid his pants and slid them off along with his underwear. Cas pulled away from Dean's luscious lips, just in time to see Dean undo his pants and pull them, revealing Dean's rock hard dick.

Cas threw himself back into Dean, he wanted to savor every second he could with his suddenly affectionate boyfriend. Cas broke the kiss and slowly kissed his way across Dean's jaw, enjoying every second of Dean moaning under him. He made his way down to Dean's abs, raking his fingers against the hard muscle that lay underneath his skin. He kissed his way down to Dean's pubic area, about to take Dean into his mouth, when Dean grabs Cas' head and pulls him back up to his lips.

"Not this time babe," Dean moaned, "Tonight's all about you" Dean pulled Cas into him as their lips collided. Cas felt as Dean flipped him over so he was on his back. He felt as Dean moved his hand down to Cas' hardened member and began to stroke him. Cas moaned under the sudden touch to the sensitive region. Dean broke the kiss and kissed along Cas' jawline, spending extra time on Cas' neck, making him almost scream in pleasure.

Dean, still stroking Cas, reached over to the bed stand and grabbed a bottle of lube and a condom. Cas Saw what his boyfriend had grabbed and instinctually spread his legs apart. Instead of the usual, "lube up his fingers and fuck me", Dean pulled Cas' legs together and climbed on top of him.

"Not this time babe, it's your turn" Dean said as he kissed Cas, handing him the bottle of lube and the condom.

Cas broke the kiss, confused about the current state of his boyfriend, "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure…Cas I love you, and I want to make you feel as good as you make me" He said as the leaned over and kissed Cas again. Accepting Dean's answer he kissed Dean back, flipping him over in one almost smooth motion. Cas grabbed the bottle of lube and opened it with one hand. He spread Deans legs apart. He looked to Dean again for conformation. Dean looked into Cas' cerulean eyes and nodded, giving Cas permission, he poured some of the lube onto his index and middle finger. He slowly stuck his first finger into Dean, who bucked at the sudden intrusion.

Cas watched as Dean moaned as he started to move his finger faster inside of his boyfriend. He slowly added another finger, feeling as Dean's ass tightened at the new pleasure, he heard as Dean moaned when Cas hit his prostate. Cas could hardly stand it anymore, just the noises Dean were making were enough to make him cum, he pulled his fingers out, listening as Dean moaned in protest at the lack of new found pleasure. Cas opened and threw on the condom, before adding the lube to the sheathed member who was ready to go. He applied another layer of lube to Dean before slowly aligning himself with his boyfriend.

Dean moaned as Cas slowly pushed his dick into him. He moaned at the pain, which burned, but in a good way. He felt as Cas slid himself fully into himself, Dean moaned at the moment when Cas hit his prostate yet again. He felt as Cas began to slowly pull back, moaning at every inch lost from inside himself. He mewled as Cas pumped back into him, pleasure running through his entire body. He felt as Cas began to pump faster and faster into him, an unfamiliar heat was beginning to form in his dick, which was a bit neglected, but he didn't care.

Dean moaned at each pump further and further into himself, moaning over each hit of his prostate. The new heat that roamed through his abdomen was increasing with each pump from Cas. He felt as if his whole body was going to fall apart in pure bliss. With one final pump from Cas, Dean came, screaming Cas' name as Cas came with him. Cas collapsed on top of his now limp boyfriend, panting from the intensity of their orgasms. They lay there a while before either could say anything.

"That was amazing" Dean finally said.

"Yes it was" Cas agreed.

"We will have to do that more often," Dean said as he got up slowly from the bed and made his way to the door, grabbing a towel, " Now, are you coming to take a shower with me or not?"

Cas got up and followed his naked lover to their bedroom door, slowly peeking out to make sure that no one was coming as they rushed their naked forms across the hall and into the bathroom. Dean turned the water on and let it warm up before hopping into the shower, letting the warm water wash away all his problems. He felt as Cas entered the shower behind him, he turned around so his back was to the water, shuttering at the newfound heat running against his back. His lips locked Cas' as they pulled each other into an embrace that felt like it should last an eternity.

* * *

><p>Ellen heard the commotion upstairs and tried her best to ignore it, she knew something was wrong with Dean, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She knew it would be for the best if she let them relieve some "stress" before they head off to their party. Ellen knew that Anna would keep them on their best behavior tonight so there wasn't much to worry about.<p>

Lost in her train of thought, she almost missed the sound of the water turning off and the sudden opening of the door and a scurry of wet feet against the hardwood floor. She laughed as she heard Sam yell something, probably at the naked form of his brother and his boyfriend. She almost fell to the floor when the only thing she heard from upstairs was Dean yell " PUDDING!" before a slam of their door. She couldn't contain her laughter as Sam came down the stairs with the most disgusted look on his face, making her laugh even harder.

* * *

><p>Dean and Cas raced into the bathroom after Dean probably scarred his little brother for life, they were laughing with a new sense of invigoration that came from nowhere, maybe it was the excitement of the party, or the fact that they were going to be graduating in a month and Dean's Court trial was next week. Either way, they couldn't contain themselves as they got dressed for the party. Cas wore Dean's favorite shirt with a pair of blue slacks, Dean wore a flannel that was a bit too tight and his favorite pair of pants. Once they were done getting ready, Dean text Adam telling him that they were ready to be picked up.<p>

They made their way to Adam's car after listening to Ellen explain the rules for the night, which pretty much were don't get in a fight and don't die, seemed rather simple and easy to follow Ellen's rules. So they got into Adam's car and took off towards Anna's house.

When they arrive, at least 100 cars are parked around the vicinity of Anna's house. As they get out of the car, they can hear the blaring music coming from the inside of the house, the drunken screams of girls, and the howling of drunkard boys. Adam walks in the house first, then Cas, followed up by Dean who could barely keep his eyes of Cas' ass. So many people were at the party, some that Cas knew, others he had never seen in his life. Cas tried to stay by Dean's side, but eventually they got split up. Cas somehow ended up in the kitchen.

"CAS!" Cas heard from across the room, he turned in shock to see Chuck standing there.

"Chuck, what are you doing here?"

"Well, uh, Anna invited me cause, uh, we are friends" Chucks sputtered out, obviously drunk.

"Oh ok." Something still didn't seem right though, why would Anna invite Chuck, who he was pretty sure she had never talked to , to one of her very exclusive parties. Something wasn't right. Anyway Cas' turned his attention back to Chuck who he hadn't seen in quite a while. Chuck was telling him how he met a girl name Becky and how in love they were. Cas decided it was best not to tell Chuck about him and Dean because, Cas' was sure that Chuck would tell Becky, and Becky would tell everyone.

* * *

><p>About halfway through the party Dean looked back to see his boyfriend, who was no longer there. Dean figured that Cas went off to get a drink or something and continued on with saying hi to people and such. He went into the kitchen and grabbed a drink, it was something called a gator shot? He had no clue but it taste like a chocolate milkshake.<p>

As he was walking around the party, he spotted Anna and Cassidy. He staggered over towards them, he was feeling rather drunk of his one drink.

"Anna! Cassy!" Dean yelled as he got closer to the two girls. A smile crept across their faces when they spotted Dean.

"Dean!" they yelled back as they ran towards him. They spent the next hour comparing drinks and taking shots. By the end of it Dean could hardly stand. Dean knew how to handle his liquor but something about this being drunk felt different than the others.

Panicking Dean called out for Cas, " CAS!" , he hoped that Cas would be able to hear him from the couch. He got up and stumbled his way around the party. He walked toward the kitchen when a flash appeared from behind him, scaring him, he lost his balance and stumbled to the floor where another flash appeared.

"CAS!" Dean screamed again from the floor. Things were starting to go wrong in Dean, his eyes weren't working very well, and his brain was really fuzzy. He felt as someone grabbed hold of his hand and started to lead him somewhere, thinking it was Cas he began to relax.

* * *

><p>Cas heard his name being called from the living room, it was Dean's voice. He stood up and went to investigate, but found nothing . He saw Anna and Cassy standing in the corner and rushed over toward them.<p>

"Have you seen Dean?" He asked sternly, sincerely worried for his boyfriend that was nowhere to be found.

"Uh.." Anna muttered as she looked over to Cassy.

"What is it?" Cas asked.

"Dean just went upstairs with Lisa…" Cassy was ashamed to admit. Cas didn't know how to react. Either way he was upstairs and now was the time to find out what was going on. He turned from them and pushed his way through the crowd to the stairs, he heard as Anna and Cassy followed him through the crowd trying to stop him.

When Cas made it up the stairs, he searched for where Dean could be, he guessed maybe the bathroom but it was empty. He checked the parents room, but it was empty as well. The last room was Anna's. Cas stood at the door, hoping and praying that Dean wasn't doing what he thought he was. Anna and Cassy were close behind Cas. They watched as he stared at the door, patting him on the shoulder, trying to comfort him for the pain that might be to come.

Cas finally opened the door, the room was pitch black except for where the light from the door shone, he could see two forms moving but couldn't tell who or what they were doing. He reached over for the light and turned it on. Lisa was on top of Dean, but Dean wasn't doing much just kind of lying there. Lisa moved to get off Dean, when Dean moaned "Cas" as she got off. Cas rushed over to Dean who was still just lying there . Dean looked over to Cas when he approached the bed.

"Cas…there….are" Dean said before he slipped into sleep. Cas turned to see Anna and Cassy blocking the door so Lisa couldn't get out.

"What did you do to him!" Cas yelled towards Lisa.

"Nothing!" she retorted, but she obviously had something to hide.

"You're lying, Dean can hold his liquor, even when stupid drunk he isn't like this. What did you do to him!" Cas yelled, now angry at the woman who raped his boyfriend, and possibly drugged him.

"I… Put something in his drink." Lisa finally admitted.

"You roofied my Boyfriend?" Cas yelled.

"I just wanted him so bad…" Lisa said as she broke down. Cas looked at Anna and Cassy, who looked at each other as Cassy went downstairs, he could hear her yell that the party was over and that everyone needed to leave. Cas heard as there were grunts of displeasure as people made their way out of the house. Cassy reappeared in the doorway holding her cellphone to her ear.

"Hello 911, my friend got roofied and we need help." Cas heard Cassy say before turning his attention back to his unconscious boyfriend. Dean was really out of it, he would regain consciousness, blather on about something irrelevant and pass back out.

It wasn't long before the police and the paramedics watched with a smirk on his face as Lisa was taken away in the cop car for questioning. Cas stayed by Dean's side, holding his hand as the paramedics did their best to try and get the Rophylin out of his system. Cas wasn't mad at Dean in the slightest. They held hands all the way to the hospital, still worried that Dean might freak out a bit from the roofie, he tried his best to comfort him as they pulled into the hospital.

* * *

><p>AN: In the next couple chapters you will find out about the court trial, and whats gonna happen to Dean after he was roofied!, i should update sometime next weekend or later this week...LOVE YOU ALL!


	20. Not the Place, For an Angel Like You

Sorry this took so long, i couldn't think of how to write out what i wanted to happen.

This chapter is a bit slow but it will set up what happens later.

Alright, exciting news i've decided that there are going to be 2 more chapters to this book, and then i'm going to start the next book which i havent decided what to call yet, but it should be started sometime in july!

Alright love you guys and i hope you enjoy this chapter!

Vince

A/N: sorry I haven't had a chance to update and load the new chapter, been really busy moving and getting into my new place...love you guys

* * *

><p>Not the Place, For an Angel like you (Chapter 20)<p>

Dean woke up in the hospital, yet again, Confused as hell as to why he was there. Cas was sitting in the chair next to him, waiting for him. Dean sat up, not quite sure what was going on. The last thing he remembered was that he was at the party with Cas, and then nothing.

Dean looked around the room, confused, he first looked over his body to make sure he wasn't stabbed again, when he was clear of all wounds, he looked over to Cas to figure out what happened.

"What the hell happened to me? Why am I in the hospital?" Dean asked.

"Well what do you remember?" Cas asked

"The last thing I remember is being at the party with you."

"Well…" Cas said, " You slipped and hit your head at the party, they wanted to wait till you were sober to test you for a concussion. " Cas lied

"Um, alright?" Dean said, still really groggy from his apparent concussion. He brushed it off, just happy to be with Cas, even if it was in a hospital.

Ellen stormed into hospital, furious about the boys breaking her only rule. _Where the fuck are those boys, I'm gonna strangle the lot of them, _Ellen thought to herself as she went to the front desk.

"Excuse me, where is Dean Winchester's Room?" Ellen asked.

"Are you related to him?" The head nurse asked.

"I'm his legal Guardian." Ellen replied, obviously annoyed.

"Why don't you follow me and then I'll take you to them." The nurse said getting up from her station and walking toward a check-up room. Ellen followed as instructed, confused to what the nurse Ellen was in the room, the nurse shut the door and locked it.

"You must be curious why your "son" is here?" The nurse asked.

" Did he get in a fight or something?" Ellen asked, now that she thought about it, the nurse was starting to make her very anxious.

"No, he didn't get in a fight. "

"Then, what happened?" Ellen asked impatiently.

"Well, at the party, he got roofied…"

" Oh my God, is he ok?" Ellen yelled.

"He is stable, we pumped the drug out of his body and he should be awake. We think that he was raped,so we are going to order a full STI scan soon."

"Who did this to my Son?" Ellen screamed, trying to hold back tears from the fact that she couldn't protect Dean from this.

"We can't give out that information to you, but Dean has the right to press charges against the person accused of the crime." The nurse said as she opened the door and escorted Ellen to Dean's room.

Dean was laying down with Cas trying to soak in what had happened. He was about to sleep when the doctor walked in.

"What's up Doc?" Dean whispered trying not to wake Cas up.

"I'm here to perform an STI screening test."The doctor replied loud enough to wake Cas up, who sat up with a startle at the sudden intrusion of noise.

"An STI screening? What for?" Dean asked.

"Uh, standard procedure for alcohol related injuries." Cas said as he shot a glance towards the doctor. A glance that said, _You better fucking agree with me_.

The doctor looked to Cas, who then looked at Dean." Yep, standard procedure." The doctor said as he walked over to Dean with the equipment for the test. Cas stood up, kissed Dean on the forehead and left the room. As he walked out, Ellen was coming around the corner.

"Cas!" Ellen yelled as she ran towards Cas and embraced him in a hug. Cas hugged back as best he could.

"What happened to Dean?" Ellen said after she stopped squeezing Dean to death.

"He was roofied at the party by Lisa Braeden. She was arrested last night for the possession of Ruphelin, and for rape. I walked in on her raping him…" Cas admitted as a tear rolled down his face.

Ellen walked over and hugged him again, trying her best to comfort him.

"I lied to him, and said that he might have a concussion instead of what really happened. If I can't hold myself together just from seeing it, imagine how he would react. I can't let him get hurt again, I just can't." Cas admitted, feeling completely guilty.

Ellen looked at Cas, trying to understand why he would lie. Considering all the things that have happened to Dean this year, it would make sense that Cas would do anything to protect Dean from getting hurt.

Dean watched through the blinds on the windows of someone hugging Cas, he wasn't quite sure who it was, but either way, Cas was upset about what happened. Maybe it was because it reminded Cas of when Dean was stabbed and the uncertainty that came along with whether or not Dean would even survive, let alone wake up. Either way Dean felt horrible for putting Cas through this again. He looked out the window, into the sunrise of the new day as the needle was pulled from his arm, taking his blood to be tested for some unknown reason to Dean.

Dean felt horrible when Cas eventually came in when the nurse left, he saw the old tear streaks that had been dried into his skin, Dean had secretly hoped that he would never have to see those perfect streaks on his Angel's face ever again. He pulled himself away from the sight of his broken angel to see Ellen walk slowly in behind him. Ellen made her way up to the side of the bed. She had a look in her eye that told Dean that she knew exactly what he was thinking. She reached up to pet his hair in a comforting way.

*WHACK*

Dean felt as Ellen's hand slapped Dean's arm, confused from the pain he didn't know how to respond. He looked to Ellen who had tears in her eyes as she looked at him dead in the eyes,

"Don't you dare ever do that to me, or Cas ever again. Do you hear me?" Ellen threatened.

"Yes ma'am" Dean choked out, tears welling up in his eyes from seeing the pain he has caused everyone.

Cas sat in the car watching the tree's roll by as they made their way home from the hospital for the second time this year. Cas looked over to Dean, who wouldn't make eye contact at all with Cas. Cas wasn't sure if this was out of shame, or anger, anger that Dean may have found out that he had lied about the real reason why Dean was in the hospital.

Cas prayed he had made the right decision about how to proceed with Dean being raped.

_God, please forgive me for lying to Dean, I just…I Can't let him be hurt like that ever again. I don't want him to know what Lisa did to him, because It would kill him to know that he cheated on me… Just please, tell me I did the right thing?_

Cas waited the whole car ride to see a sign from God, to which no sign came as the pulled up into the driveway to see Sam and Jo sitting on the porch. Dean got out of the car and made his way inside to take a shower. Cas took the opportunity of Dean's absence to explain everything to Sam and Jo.

"No matter what happened, I do not want Dean to know what Lisa did to him." Cas stated coldy to Sam, knowing that he is the most likely person to tell Dean the truth.

"Alright Cas, I won't tell him." Sam replied half-heartedly, He loved Dean and Cas, but Dean was his brother, he needed to know what happened to him.

"Have you thought about telling Dean the truth?" Sam asked Cas.

"I have, I think it would be best for Dean not to know right away that Lisa roofied and raped him, but I think the time will come soon when I will tell him how that night really transpired." Cas said.

"What I don't understand is…Why did you lie to him?" Jo asked innocently.

Cas sat in the kitchen for a while, thinking about how to articulate what he wanted to say.

"When Dean was in the hospital, when he saw how much pain I was in watching him in that bed, not knowing if he was ever going to wake up, or even live.." Cas sniffled, trying to hold back his tears," I never want to put him through the pain of hurting me ever again." Cas said, wiping the tears from his cheeks onto his sleeve, which had taken more than enough abuse today. "I know it might hurt him to not tell him the truth, but it would have hurt him even more if I told him the truth right away."

Everyone in the room sat there, soaking in what Cas had just said. Jo looked like she was about to cry, Ellen looked touched at how much Cas cared about Dean. But Sam, Sam just looked angry. He stood up angrily and stormed off to the stairs, before walking up them he turned,

"No, the reason you aren't telling him is because you are afraid that he enjoyed being with Lisa more than you, and you don't want him to ever know that." Sam said as he stormed up the stairs, Slamming his door to prove his anger.

Cas sat there in shock at what had just come out of Sam, Little Sammy's mouth. Jo rushed over to comfort Cas who was still sitting there, stunned.

"He is wrong Cas… Don't listen to him." Jo repeated over and over trying to drill into Cas that he was doing the right thing.

Cas stood up and walked to the stairs,

"I'm going to bed." He said as he made his way into Dean's room.

Dean was putting on his sweats when Cas walked into the room. Shirtless, Dean looked over at Cas, only to see more dried tears upon his face. Dean walked over to Cas and pulled him into a hug. He held on to Cas like there was no one else in the world, He held him like nothing else in existence mattered. He felt as Cas began to cry into his shoulder. Dean moved his head from Cas' shoulder, so that he could kiss Cas on the forehead.

Dean felt like nothing in the world mattered besides making the only person he had ever truly loved happy. He hugged Cas for as long as he needed. When Cas finally let go, Dean saw a lone tear streaming down his face, he reached up and wiped it away with his hand. He smiled at Cas, who was still upset. He kissed Cas lightly on the lips before sitting on the bed.

Cas sat next to Dean on the bed. Dean could tell that there was something on his mind.

"I know Cas." Dean finally spat out.

"You know what?" Cas asked innocently.

"I overheard you downstairs." Dean admitted," I forgot my towel in my room and when I went out of the room I heard you talking."

Cas just looked down, afraid for the inevitable.

"I'm sorry Dean…" Cas began, again he felt tears rising in his cerulean eyes," I was only trying to protect you, I didn't want to hurt you. And seeing you have that same look in your eye that you did when you were attacked, only made me want you to never feel the pain that you did then."Cas was sobbing now," And I don't even know why I did it. I thought that I was protecting you, but maybe I was protecting myself, I mean, You are Dean Winchester, most popular guy in school. And I'm just homeless Castiel Novak."

Dean wrapped his arm around his boyfriend and pulled him into another hug.

"Cas, I'm not mad," Dean started, not really sure what he was going to say," I love YOU! Not Lisa Braden, not Cassie, not Anna, you! And that's never going to change, no matter how many roofies I've been slipped, I will always love YOU!" Dean pulled Cas in tighter," Just, don't lie to me again ok?"

Cas tried to pull himself together, wiping the tears from his face he looked up at Dean, who showed so much compassion towards Cas that he knew everything he was saying to him was the truth.

Cas looked up and nodded to Dean, who smiled at his still crying boyfriend.

"Alright, now let's go to bed, alright?" Dean asked, genuinely tired.

"Yeah." Cas said as he stood up, and grabbed his sweats. He threw them on and climbed into the bed next to Dean. They laid there for what felt like hours before either of them could say anything.

Cas looked over at Dean, who was looking at him.

"I love you" Cas said with all the love he could muster behind it.

"I love you too" Dean reciprocated back to Cas with the same emotion behind it. Dean leaned forward and kissed Cas.

"How did I ever deserve and angel like you?" Dean asked.

"You must just be a nice person" Cas replied, trying to be funny. Dean laughed, before snuggling up next to Cas and falling asleep. Cas stayed awake trying to think of why he thought he needed to lie to Dean. _Maybe everything Sam said was true? Maybe I am just afraid to lose Dean to some girl?_ He thought. His attention was attracted elsewhere when he heard something faintly calling his name. He looked around and saw no reason for anyone to call his name.

"Cas…" the voice whispered again.

Cas, kinda freaked out by this , scooted away from Dean a little bit, trying to get another vantage point.

"Cas.." Dean moaned as he tried to pull Cas back to him. Cas looked down at the sleeping man who was mewling Cas' name in his sleep. Cas smiled at Dean, who was fast asleep. Cas decided that is was time for bed, he relaxed and drifted off to sleep, knowing that Dean was dreaming of Cas in some way.


	21. We the Jury, Find the Defendants

Sorry it took so long, moving in and getting interwebs and trying to find a job have kind of occupied my time lately... Next week i will publish the last chapter to this story. After that i am taking a break from writing and i will start back up mid July so yeah, still don't know what the name is gonna be but ill post it on the next chapter once i have decided...

Alright guys i love you and hope you enjoy the story and this chapter

Love Vince

* * *

><p>We the Jury Find, the Defendants…. ( Chapter 21)<p>

Dean woke up to a start at his alarm blaring at 5 in the morning. He shot up, scared as hell. He looked over at his alarm, _5 in the fucking morning, what the hell?_ Dean thought. He looked over at Cas who was waking up.

"Why is my alarm going off?" Dean asked.

"I set it for you." Cas said groggily.

"Why did you set my fucking alarm for 5 in the morning?" Dean said annoyed with Cas who woke him up way to early.

"Uh, your court date's today?" Cas said not understanding why Dean was so angry.

_Shit I totally forgot, _Dean thought as he looked over at Cas who was staring at him with his brilliant cerulean eyes.

"Sorry Cas, I forgot that was today….Thank you for setting my alarm." Dean apologized.

"Don't worry about it babe, isn't that what a boyfriend is for?" Cas joked.

Dean leaned over and kiss Cas on the cheek, and got up and went to take a shower. As he grabbed his towel he saw Cas lay back down and go to sleep. He watched as sat back up.

"Dean?" Cas asked.

"Yeah?" Dean replied.

Cas got out of bed and walked over to Dean. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and kissed him, the way they used to kiss.

"Maybe I should take a shower with you?" Cas said seductively

"Sounds like a plan." Dean said as he pulled Cas closer so they could make their way to the bathroom, kissing all the way.

"Uh, Dean?" Ellen asked from the end of the hall.

Dean sprang back at the sound of another instantly turned red as he looked down to see a bulge in his boxers. He ran into the bathroom like he was the flash. From inside the bathroom, he could hear Cas laughing, and Ellen yelling " Oh my God!".

Dean turned on the lights and looked in the mirror, red as a beat he turned on the shower. Cas opened the door slowly. And crept into the bathroom, Dean was too busy making the water just the right temperature to notice. Taking the opportunity of Dean being bent over, he reached out and smacked his ass.

"What the Fuck!" Dean jumped.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Cas said sarcastically.

"Oh, so we are going to play this game, huh?" Dean said playfully.

"I have no idea what you are talking about?" Cas said sarcastically again.

"Alright then, if that's the way you want it." Dean said as he pulled Cas into the shower.

"What the Fuck! I still have my clothes on?" Cas yelled.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry." Dean replied.

"Alright fine." Cas said as he pulled Dean into the shower.

"FU" Dean tried to yell but Cas kissed him before he got the chance, putting his tongue into Dean, caressing his tongue. Dean reached down and removed his boxers before they got sopping wet and threw them onto the floor. After he was naked he reached over and did the same to Cas.

After Cas was naked, Dean took advantage of Cas and took Cas into his mouth, tasting the salty pre-cum as he ran his tongue along the length of Cas. He could hear Cas moan as he took Cas deeper inside of him, which only turned him on more.

Dean reached up to kiss Cas again, Cas moaned as Dean let go of him. Dean reached down and grabbed Cas. He began to rub Cas who only moaned into his mouth, which made Dean even harder than he already was.

"I can't take this anymore!" Cas said as he pulled away from watched as his boyfriend got out of the shower and ran out of the room. He reached down and rubbed his aching cock while he waited. Cas quickly returned with a condom and the bottle of lube. Cas tossed the condom into the shower, and stayed out to get himself ready.

Dean quickly put the condom on and waited in anticipation for Cas to get in the shower. After a bit of time, Cas returned and kissed Dean deeply. Cas let go and turned around waiting for Dean. Dean reached down and slowly inserted a finger into Cas who moaned at the touch of his love. Dean slowly inserted another and began to move his fingers faster. Cas mewled at the movement within him.

"Oh god Dean, come on!" Cas moaned.

Dean didn't need to be told twice, he slowly pulled his fingers out of Cas who mewled at the sudden loss of Dean's touch. Dean leveled himself with Cas and slowly inserted himself into his lover. Cas moaned as Dean's cock hit his prostate. Dean loving the sound of Cas moaning only turned him on more, and he began to move faster and faster.

Cas couldn't help it, he moaned so loud Dean was afraid that he might wake up the whole house, so he slowed down.

"Why did you slow down?" Cas asked between moans.

"You're gonna wake the whole house up!" Dean said.

Dean was feeling the heat in his abdomen, he began to go faster at the risk of waking the whole house. Cas moaned as he was getting close.

_Oh this will be good_, Dean thought.

Dean could feel that Cas was getting close and the trickster inside of him started to rear its ugly head. He was close too, but Cas was past the point of no return. When Cas' "I'm Cuming" moan came out Dean reached to the shower and made it freezing cold. Cas screamed at the freezing water.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Cas screamed.

"I told you that you didn't want to play this game." Dean said with a smile on his face.

"Assbutt!" Cas said as he pulled away from Dean.

"But I'm not done yet?" Dean pleaded.

"Well that sucks." Cas retorted.

" But, but… come on for good luck?" Dean pleaded again.

"… Fine" Cas said as he took the rubber off and took Dean into his mouth. Dean moaned as he was about to pass the point of no return. He felt his face go numb as he came in Cas' mouth. Cas quickly cleaned up and got out of the shower. Dean followed suit and threw the condom down the toilet and grabbed a towel.

"Please don't ever do that again." Cas said sternly.

"Why wasn't it fun?" Dean said sarcastically.

"No, not at all. It was horrible."Cas said.

"Fine, I won't do it again." Dean gave in.

They went into their room and changed. Cas had never seen Dean in a suit before, he was hot. Dean had seen him in a suit whenever he went to church so it wasn't anything special. But Dean in a suit, that was like seeing a 3 headed cow.

* * *

><p>Ellen drove Dean and Cas to the courthouse. Cas told Dean that he was going, even though Dean protested,Cas was going to go. They had to arrive early so they could meet Leila and go over what Dean was going to say. When they arrived and went through security, Leila was waiting for them.<p>

"Great! You're here." Leila said as they arrived.

"Hi, I'm Ellen. Dean's legal guardian." Ellen said as she extended her hand to Leila.

"ADA Leila Pertium." Leila said as she shook Ellen's hand.

"And you are?" Leila said towards Cas.

"Castiel Novak, I'm the whole reason we are here." Cas said as he shook her hand.

"It's not your fault Cas, they attacked you first. None of this is your fault." Dean said trying to comfort Cas.

"Alright? Anyway, we need to go over what you are going to say so if you will follow me please." Leila said escorting Dean from Cas.

"Hold on one second." Dean said.

"I love you Cas, nothing will ever change that." Dean said as he leaned over and kissed Cas.

"I love you too Dean." Cas retorted.

Cas watched as Dean walked off with Leila. Ellen and Cas were standing there not quite sure what to do.

" So, now what?" Ellen asked.

"I don't know. We could watch how the trial in session is going?" Cas asked

" Sure why not." Ellen said as they went to ask someone where their family members attackers were being tried.

They arrived mid testimony of the security guard who watched it on the camera's.

"And why didn't you do anything?" The prosecutor asked.

"Well by the time I noticed that something was going on, the man with the gun showed up and scared them off, I called the authorities but they had already left." The guard said.

"Thank you. Your witness." The prosecutor said.

The Defense attorney stood up and made his way to the witness.

"Do you have any proof that my clients were responsible for the stabbing?" The Attorney asked.

" Our camera's don't record." The guard said.

"So, there is no actual video tape showing them doing it?"

"No."

"Thank you." The attorney said.

"Alright we will take a 15 minute recess than the victim will take the stand." The judge said.

Cas watched as everyone stood up and left the courtroom.

"Dean is on next." Ellen turned and said to Cas.

"Yep. Are you ready to hear what he has to say?" Cas asked.

"I'm not sure. Are you?"

"No, but I better get ready." Cas said.

* * *

><p>Once court was back in session Cas and Ellen made their way to the front of the room. They sat there as the prosecutor called Dean Winchester to the stand.<p>

Cas watched as his boyfriend walked out of the backroom and take the stand.

The court officer swore Dean in and the prosecutor began asking questions.

"Dean, how did this all happen?"

"It all started out with a party. I was outside talking to Jo when I heard a commotion in the kitchen. I went inside to see what was happening and I saw my…" Dean said.

"Your girlfriend?" the prosecutor asked.

"No… My boyfriend… Lying on the ground bleeding, I got him and Jo and we were trying to leave when Garth said something insulting towards Castiel."

"Who is Castiel?" The prosecutor asked.

"My boyfriend, that's his name, Castiel." Dean responded.

"Ok. Please continue"

"I walked up to Garth and said " If my friend wasn't bleeding that I would kick his… butt right then and there. I pushed him town to get him out of the way so we could leave. A couple of days later, I started receiving threatening text messages from an unknown number."

"And what did these messages say?"

"Stuff like " you're a dead man" and " I'm going to kill you."" Dean said.

"Alright, what happened after that?"

"Once the message's came I told my Teacher Karl Steffin that I was getting the texts and he sent me to the principle. She told me that I should go home, just to be safe. I told her I couldn't because soccer tryouts were that night. After tryouts I was walking back to my car when I got hit over the head by something and I fell to my stomach. When I looked up it was too dark to see who it was. That's when Garth said " I told you I would find you", I know it was him because I recognized his voice."

" And then what happened?" The prosecutor asked.

"They attacked me, I was able to dodge most of the blows and got some on them, but before I could get away someone grabbed me…" Dean thought back to what happened that day, it brought back all the pain, the emotions, the struggles that came along with it. " That's when Garth asked me if I was ready to die. Then someone punched me in the face, and then my temple. Everything got really dizzy, and that's when I saw the bigger man.." Dean looked at the defense table and pointed to the man who did it," that guy.."

"Let the record show that the witness has identified the defendant Lucifer."

"Anyway, that's when I saw _Lucifer_ pull out the knife.I couldn't do anything and I got stabbed. That's when I got stuck in the temple again. Then the person who was holding me dropped me. I felt my world turning black. That's when I heard the gunshot, and heard Gabriel tell them to leave. Then he drove me to the hospital."

"Thank you Dean, you are very brave for doing this." Dean watched as the prosecutor went back to his table and sat down. The defense attorney stood up and walked towards Dean.

" So Dean, did you threaten my clients in anyway?" he asked.

" At the party I told Garth that I would kick his ass if my boyfriend wasn't bleeding."

" So you did threaten my client?"

"Yes."

"And were you drunk that night?"

" No, I wasn't."

"But from what I hear, you are quite the partier?"

"Objection, irrelevant to the case"

"establish the character of the witness" the defense attorney said.

"I'll allow it, Answer the question Mr. Winchester."

"No, not really."

"Then why are these photos online?" The defense attorney asked as he showed a picture to Dean. In the picture Dean was very sloppy and "Drunk". The attorney walked over to the jury and showed them the picture.

"That's the night I was roofied by Lisa Braeden!" Dean yelled.

"So if you aren't a partier, than why are you at the party in the first place? And why did you allow yourself to get roofied?"

"That was the only party that I had been to since Castiel got attacked. And I didn't allow myself to get roofied, she slipped it in my drink when I wasn't looking, she also raped me, but I guess you don't care about that."

"Well I'm sorry to hear that, but if you hadn't been at the first party, maybe this would have never happened and you would have never threatened my client. No further questions" The defense client said.

"Rebuttal your honor" the prosecutor said.

" Dean, why were you at the party in the first place." He asked.

"I went with Jo, my sister because she wanted me to go, to make sure she was alright."

"So you actually aren't a partier, you're a protector? You were trying to watch out for Jo."

"Yes, I was also trying to look out for my boyfriend, I hoped that by saying that they would leave him alone." Dean said.

"So in actuality, you were just trying to protect the ones you love?"

"Yes." Dean said.

"No further questions." The prosecutor said.

"You may step down." The judge said. Dean walked off the stand and out through the back door.

" The jury may now deliberate and come back with their decision." The judge said." Court adjourned."

Dean stepped into the lobby of the court room, where Leila, Ellen and Cas were waiting for him.

"You did great Dean." Leila said as she hugged Dean.

"Yeah Dean,you were awesome!" Ellen said hugging Dean next.

"You did awesome Dean, I'm so proud of you." Cas said as he hugged Dean and gave him a kiss.

"So, what happens now?" Dean asked Leila.

"Well, if you going to be there when the jury decides, depending on their sentence they could get life in prison for attempted murder. The least amount of time they could get would be 4 years, though I heard one of them might get off with a light sentence." Leila said.

"Wait how? Those mother fuckers tried to kill me!" Dean yelled.

"They stated earlier that Garth entrapped them into committing the crime." Leila said." But Entrapment hardly ever works as a defense."

"Alright, I plan on being there so I can see what those fuckers get!" Dean said.

* * *

><p>Ellen drove the boy's home. When they arrived back at the house, Sam was waiting for them. He spent the next couple hours asking questions about what it was like, he couldn't have been happier. When Sam finally had no more questions they went upstairs to sleep.<p>

"Man, I'm so tired." Dean said.

"Yeah me to." Cas said. When they had finally gotten changed and into bed, Dean's phone went off. Groggily Dean answered it.

"Uh, hello?" Dean asked

"It's Leila, the jury came to a decision. The sentencing is in the morning at 7 am."

"Alright, I'll be there, Thanks Leila.. For everything." Dean said

"I'll see you in the morning." Leila responded.

"Yay, another early morning" Cas said.

"Yep I better let Ellen know." Dean said as he got out of bed to find Ellen.

Dean walked down the stairs trying to find Ellen.

"ELLEN!"

"What the Hell Do you Want!" Ellen yelled from upstairs.

"The Jury's done, trial's at 7am." Dean yelled back as he went back upstairs. He could hear Ellen mutter shit under her breath, He laughed and went back to bed. As soon as he climbed in he was instantly asleep from having been awake since 5 in the morning.

* * *

><p>The next morning they arrived early so they could get good seats. Once all the people were in the court, the judge and bailiff arrived along with the defendants.<p>

"Has the jury reached a decision?" The Judge asked.

"We have your honor." The jury foreman said.

"For the Defendant Garth Hunter, on the charge of attempted murder how to you find?"

"Guilty" the Foreman said, Dean smiled.

"On the charge of assault with a deadly weapon how do you find?"

"Guilty"

"For the Defendant, Allistar Daemona, On the charge of attempted murder how do you find?"

"Not guilty" Dean's smile instantly faded.

"On the charge of assault with a deadly weapon, how do you find?"

"Not guilty"

"For the Defendant, Lucifer Daemona, on the charge of attempted murder, how do you find?"

"Guilty." Dean's smile came back.

"On the charge of assault with a deadly weapon how do you find?"

"Guilty"

"The sentencing date to determine how much time you each get will be on May 15th, court is adjourned." The judge said as he got up and left.

Dean, Cas and Ellen walked away from the court room happy as can be, though it wasn't what they thought it would be, it was still nice to know that all the men would be locked away for a long time. Dean kissed Cas in the backseat.

"We can finally sleep in again babe!" Dean said.

"Except when Monday comes around, at least there is only a couple of weeks left."

"Yeah, after that I get to have you all to myself" Dean said as he kissed Cas again.

* * *

><p>AN: i really hope you guys have liked my story so far, It means a lot that over 9000 people have read my story, i hope you guys will like the second book of the story when i start writing it! Anyway i love you and feel free to review my story, it means a lot when you guys give me some positive feedback... It makes me feel all warm and tingly inside xD LOVE YOU!


	22. Sweet Farewell

Thank you to everyone who has helped my write this story. Leilabeth for helping me figure out what the hell i was going to do, My best friend Will for beta-ing the story for me for a while till we both forgot. And thank you to everyone who wrote a review of the story, your guys input really helped me alot.

Though i am sad to see this story end, i'm excited to get started on the next book, which i have decided will be named " From the Ashes!" And i can't wait to start writing it!

I Love you all and hope that you enjoyed reading this.

LOVE VINCE! Enjoy the last chapter of Angels and AC/DC!

* * *

><p>Sweet Farewell ( Chapter 21)<p>

Dean was stress out, finals for his last year of high school were coming up and he was ill prepared. Dean stayed up for days trying to study; his most difficult tests were chemistry and Pre-Calculus. No matter how hard he studied, nothing was sticking. Cas was having no problems though, he seemed to understand everything. The benefits of dating a brainiac were starting to come to light. Cas was helping Dean as much as he could.

But with that stress, came the excitement of finally getting away from that god awful school. Dean couldn't be happier that he was getting out of there. The only problem on the horizon was what Dean was going to do after he graduated. Bobby had told him that John made him promise that Dean would always have a job at the garage, but Dean wasn't so sure. He was more worried about what Cas was going to do.

Dean decided to push those thoughts away until he had time to worry about them.

"So x=21 right?" Dean asked as Cas tried to explain how to solve an equation.

"No Dean, x=5… Are you even paying attention?" Cas asked annoyed that Dean wasn't really even trying.

"Yeah Cas I am!" Dean said frustrated.

"I need some air." Dean said as he stood up and walked noticed that Sam was studying in the kitchen.

"Hey Sammie, whatcha studying?" Dean asked.

"Don't call me that, and Anatomy." Sam replied.

"Sounds interesting… Hey on the bright side you finally get to see what a vagina looks like?" Dean joked.

"Ha ha, you are so funny." Sam said annoyed at Dean's interruption.

"Don't you have a boyfriend you need to be studying with, I'm kinda busy here." Sam said trying to get Dean to leave.

"I came down to get some fresh air." Dean replied.

"Well sounds good I could use a break anyway, wanna go for a walk?" Sam asked.

"Sure, let me just tell Cas."

To:/Cas

Going on a walk with Sammie ill be back soon.

From:/Dean

"Alright let's go!" Dean said as he grabbed his favorite coat and went out the front door. Sam followed suit and they walked around the neighborhood looking for a trail to walk through in the woods.

Dean was enjoying the fresh air, but something kept bugging him. _What is Cas going to do after high school? What if he leaves to go to some fancy college?_ Dean thought.

"Alright Dean, what's wrong?" Sam asked, Sam could always tell when something was wrong with Dean.

"Nothing, what makes you think that something's wrong?" Dean said trying to hide what was bugging him.

"Well, the fact that you haven't said a word this entire walk kinda gives it away." Sam replied.

_Damn! Why does Sammie have to be so fucking smart_, Dean thought.

"No tell me what's bugging you." Sam finally said.

"Well… I'm just worried about what Cas is gonna do after high school. I mean, Cas is smart, almost as smart as you. And I guess that I don't want him to leave to some fancy college where I will never see him again." Dean finally admitted.

"Dean, Cas loves you, I mean he really loves you. I doubt he would just leave to college without saying anything, or abandon you or anything like that." Sam said trying to comfort his brother, who was obviously scared of losing Cas to some frat guy or something.

"I know, but… I don't know, I guess I'm just kinda worried."

" And that's nothing to be ashamed of. Who knows maybe Cas will go to the community college or something so he can stay with you?" Sam said, trying not to give too much away.

"Yeah, maybe your right. Thanks Sammie, you always know what to say to make me feel better." Dean said. " How's Jess?"

"She's good, we haven't really been seeing each other lately because of finals but we are good." Sam replied.

"That's great, maybe you'll finally get laid?" Dean joked again.

"Unlike you before you met Cas, I don't care about getting "laid"." Sam replied, poking fun at Dean.

"Bitch" Dean muttered.

"Jerk" Sam replied right back.

"Well, let's get home. I'm sure you have a lot more to be studying." Dean said as they made their way back to the house.

* * *

><p>When they came back Ellen had begun to make dinner and Jo was in Sam's spot studying. Dean went upstairs, listening to Jo and Sam argue about that being "his spot". Laughing as he opened the door to his room. Cas was sitting at the desk reading something.<p>

" Hey babe, I'm back." Dean said as he kissed Cas on the cheek.

"Good, now can we get back to getting you to graduate?" Cas said.

Dean sat and listened to Cas try and explain how to graph an ellipses, half paying attention, he was still worried about what was going to happen after they graduate.

" Now if x is here that means… are you listening?" Cas asked.

"Hmm, yeah parabolas." Dean replied.

"Alright Dean, cut the crap. What's wrong?" Cas said.

" Well… I guess I'm worried about what is gonna happen after we graduate." Dean admitted.

"Well, don't you already have a job lined up with Bobby?" Cas replied.

"Yeah, but I'm more worried about what you are going to do."

"Dean…" Cas started.

"It's just that I don't want to lose you. It seems like everyone in my life is gone beside you and Sammie.." Dean tried to saw through the tears,"I don't think I'd be able to handle it if you left." Dean sobbed.

Cas watched as his boyfriend cried. Not knowing what to do, he simply grabbed Dean and embraced him, holding him through the tears.

"Dean," Cas whispered into his boyfriends ear," I would never leave you, nothing in the world can tear me from you. I love you with all my heart, and despite everything that has happened nothing could tear me from you."

"You.." Dean tried to say," You really mean that?"

"Yeah, I really do Dean." Cas said still holding onto Dean.

"To be honest, I don't know what I'm going to do." Cas admitted.

"But, I've been thinking…"Cas started," Maybe I'll take some time off before I do anything… Maybe I'll go to Community College nearby, I don't know. But all I know is that I could never leave you."

Dean wiped the tears from his eyes, looking up at Cas, who was still hugging him.

"OK, Cas, I love you too." Dean said.

"I know you do, Dean. All I know is that I love you, and I will never leave you." Cas replied.

Dean just looked at Cas, staring into his brilliant cerulean eyes, watching as a tear rolled out of his eye. Dean reached up and wiped the tear from the face of the man he knew he loved with all his heart. Nothing in the world could change how he felt for the man holding him, crying because he was crying._Oh, so this is what love feels like?_, Dean thought to himself as he held Cas as tightly as he could.

When Dean let go, Cas leaned back and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Besides Dean, I already missed the opportunity to get in anywhere, so looks like you're stuck with me." Cas joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh darn, just when I thought I could get rid of you." Dean joked back.

"Well you can't get rid of me so easily." Cas said as he hugged Dean again.

* * *

><p>After their conversation, they spent the rest of the night studying math. Dean was still a little upset about what was happening, but he felt better after talking about it with Castiel. He was happy, even though he shouldn't be, that Cas didn't apply for college and that Cas would still be with Dean, at least for another year.<p>

After Cas gave up trying to teach Dean how to graph Ellipses (not parabolas), he decided to employ a new technique.

"This isn't going very well." Cas said.

"You're telling me." Dean said." This is so boring, can't we do something else?"

"Well, how bout we make it a bit more interesting?" Cas asked.

"Oh really?" Dean said.

"Alright, how bout this, " Cas said as he went to the drawer and grabbed his sweats and a tee-shirt and swiftly put them on, " since you obviously have the attention span of a fly, for every correct answer you get I will take off a piece of clothing. But, for every wrong answer, I put two pieces on, sound like a deal?"

"Alright sounds good!" Dean said.

So far, Cas was starting to feel like a polar bear, he had so many layers of clothing on he felt like he was in a sauna.

"Jesus Christ Dean, get something right or I'm gonna have a heat stroke!"

"Well if you stopped asking such hard ass questions, maybe you wouldn't look like a fucking grizzly bear!"

"Fine, if you get this one right I'll take all of these extra clothes off."

And to Cas' surprise Dean actually got it stripped out of those extra clothes faster than you could of imagined.

Dean started getting more and more answers correct and soon Cas was down to his boxers and a sock.

"Looks like I'm about to win this little game of yours." Dean said with a smirk on his face.

"yeah we'll see about that." Cas replied, knowing this next question was going to be on the final, he knew Dean wasn't going to get it.

"x=21 and y=5" Dean said with confidence," and I don't think a sock counts as clothing."

"Well, looks like your finally ready for the exam." Cas said as he took his boxers off.

"I think it might be a good time for a break." Dean said as he walked over to Cas. He sat in Cas lap, leaning forward he gently kissed his boyfriend. Dean deepened the kiss, missing the savory taste of honey and vanilla, he loved the taste. Cas, broke the kiss taking a breath.

" Don't you think we should move this to the bed?" Cas asked.

"Why I like it right here?" Dean said ash he took his shirt leaned back in and kissed Cas yet again.

"And yet this isn't as comfortable for me." Cas said, trying to pick up Dean. Instead Dean stood up and walked over to the bed, removing his pants as he walked.

Cas joined him on the bed, he reached down and began to stroke Dean's manhood. Dean moaned at the began to stroke faster and faster,Dean mewling at every move from Cas. Cas moved his hand away from Dean and took Dean's manhood into his mouth.

Dean almost screamed at the ecstasy flowing through his body. Cas enjoying Dean whimper, moved his head faster and wrapped his tongue around Dean's cock as he moved, which only made Dean moan louder.

Dean grabbed Cas' shoulders and pulled him up. Dean kissed Cas with such passion that Cas felt like he was going to explode. He had never felt such passion, such love from anyone.

"Dean…" Cas moaned in between their lips.

Dean reached over to the bed stand, he looked away from Cas to get the lube and a condom. He got the items he was looking for and returned to kissing Cas.

"Dean… Please!" Cas moaned.

Dean obliged and lubed up his fingers and slipped a finger into Cas. Cas moaned at the intrusion, loving the feeling. Loving the sound of Cas moaning only turned Dean on more, he put another finger into this lover and began to move them in and out faster and faster, which only made Cas moan louder, which only made Dean more turned on. Finally Dean couldn't take it anymore. He pulled his fingers out and put the condom on.

Cas repositioned himself on top of Dean, he grabbed Dean's cock and slowly slid it into himself. He moaned at Dean's cock. Dean began to buck his hips faster and faster into Cas. Dean loved it when Cas got aggressive like this. Dean began to go faster and faster and Cas moaned louder and louder.

"Dean!" Cas moaned.

Dean flipped Cas over so he was laying down. Cas moaned as Dean kissed him again, thrusting into Cas. Dean knew that Cas was getting close, Dean loved Cas' "I'm about to cum"moan. He decided to do something he hadn't done before.

Cas was about to cum when Dean stopped kissing Cas and grabbed his cock and fit it in his mouth, feeling as Cas came in hot ropes down his throat, swallowing. Cas moaned at the suddenness of what had happened, moaning Dean's name louder than any time before. Hearning this Dean lost control, he felt the heat roll but didn't care, he lost it and came. Cas lay on the bed panting, shortly after joined with Dean laying on top of him, panting just as hard.

"That was amazing." Dean moaned, still feeling the ecstasy of the moment, which was evident in his voice.

"yeah it was." Cas moaned back.

Dean rolled over and lay down next to Cas, exhausted he pulled the sheets up. Dean lay there, loving being next to Cas. Dean looked over at Cas who was looking at him, he stared into Cas' cerulean eyes, he was able to see how much Cas cared about him, just from the look in his eyes.

Dean reached down and grabbed Cas' hand. Cas looked down at what Dean had done and smiled at Dean. Dean smiled back, loving being able to hold Cas' hand. He lay there for a while before hearing quiet snores. He looked over at Cas who was snoring. _He must have fallen asleep,_Dean thought. He slowly closed his eyes, allowing himself to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Ellen was walking through the hall at around 11, deciding to ask if Dean and Cas want some snacks or something she decided to walk into the room. When she opened the door, she saw that the lights were off. Once her eyes adjusted to the lack of light, she saw that Cas and Dean were asleep, they were holding hands. She smiled at the sight of them.<p>

_He is finally happy_, Ellen thought as she looked closer and saw a smile upon Dean's face. She closed the door quietly and walked down the hall.

_Hopefully it will stay that way, _ she thought as she went down the flight of stairs.

* * *

><p>Sam sat downstairs trying to study when Ellen came down the stairs. He looked up at the sudden presence of Ellen, thinking that no one would still be awake. He closed his books, deciding that he had enough time to study for the upcoming tests on Monday.<p>

"Hey Sam, what are you still doing awake?" Ellen asked.

"Oh, I was just finishing studying. Why are you awake?" Sam replied.

"I was gonna see if Castiel and Dean needed anything, but they were asleep." Ellen answered.

"Oh, well if you are offering to make food?" Sam started.

"In your dreams, Ha Ha" Ellen laughed.

"Well fine, I'm going to bed." Sam said as he grabbed his books and went up the stairs.

"Oh Sam, try your best not to wake the boys, they are sleeping."Ellen stated.

"Sure, I guess?" Sam said as he continued up the stairs.

Sam was really confused. Why would Ellen tell him not to wake up Dean? Sam decided that he would see what his big brother was up to. He walked up to Dean's door and opened it quietly. He peered inside, all he was were Cas and Dean sleeping. _Well that was strange,_ Sam thought as he shut the door. _Well, now that I've seen my brother sleeping my life is complete,_he thought as he walked into his room. He collapsed on the bed and set his alarm.

_Man why do finals have to be so stressful? I didn't think that highschool would be so challenging, I thought it would just be like middle school._ Sam let his mind wonder as he lay in his bed. _I wish Jess were here to help me study, since we are in most of the same classes. Maybe someday Jess and I can be like Dean and Cas. That would be nice._

_I'm happy that Dean is happy, but I wish I had something like that. _Sam thought._ Anyway I hope that someday I could have something like that._

Sam let his mind wonder until eh slowly fell asleep. He would never admit it, but he was rather jealous of Dean and Cas. He hoped that one day something like that might happen with Jess. The last thought on his mind was of how happy he was for Dean that he finally found someone good for him after their mother's death.

* * *

><p>Dean and Cas' finals were finally over. Dean did much better on both the chemistry and pre-calc. final than Cas thought he would. He was really proud of Dean. Maybe he will have to employ that study technique more often if it works so well. The only thing left in their high school careers were their graduation. After then they would be free from their torment.<p>

The Wednesday before their graduation on Saturday, the senior class had an election for best this and best that. Cas didn't really care, but Dean had a scheme up his sleeves.

"Anna, Cassie come over here." Dean said across the Cas had just gotten up so this was the perfect time to implement his plan.

"Yeah Dean, what is it?" Anna asked.

"Do you guys think you could convince people to vote for Cas for best eyes?" Dean asked, he knew that Cas didn't care about stuff like this but it would be nice if his plan actually worked.

"Maybe, but what's in it for us?" Cassie asked.

"I don't know, what do you want?" Dean replied, suddenly very worried about what they were going to ask.

"Do you love Cas?" Anna whispered into Dean's ear.

"Yes, I do." Dean said firmly.

"Alright then, in exchange for getting Cas best eyes, you have to… Oh I know, since you got picked to give a speech at graduation I want you to make a proclamation of your love for your dear, sweet, Cas." Anna said maniacally.

"Ooh that's a good one!" Cassie said as she gave Anna a high-five.

"Couldn't help but over hear, but is Dean-o here gonna proclaim his love for my little brother infront of the whole school?" Gabriel said " I mean, I'm sure it would mean a lot for my little bro, but I can't pass up this opportunity to watch Dean embarrass himself infront of the whole class." Gabriel laughed.

Dean sat there, freaking out. _What am I supposed to do, I want Cas to win best eyes cause it would mean a lot, but… what the fuck am I supposed to do?_

"So what do you say Dean? We guarantee that Cas will win Best eyes, if you promise to give the speech, oh and don't tell Cas, I want it to be a surprise." Anna said as she stuck her hand out to shake on the deal.

"Uh… Fine, if he wins I will do it, but if he doesn't than I'm not doin it!" Dean said as he shook Anna's hand, feeling like he just made a deal with the devil.

"Alright then, it's a deal. Now I've got to go and start telling people to vote for Cas. See ya lover boy!" Anna said as she stood up from the table, Cassie soon followed her to keep up her end of the bargain.

Dean sat their dumbfounded, not quite sure what he just agreed to. _The whole school… plus all the parents. Man, I kinda hope that Cas doesn't win now, _ Dean thought to himself. The whole time Dean sat at the table, he didn't even realize that Gabriel was still there.

"Ya know Dean." Gabriel started. The sudden sound brought Dean back to the table.

"I watched your testimony last month. I had no idea that this all happened because of Cas." Gabe started.

"Well, it was more of Garth being an asshole and beating up your brother. It wasn't his fault." Dean said sternly, trying to convince Gabriel and himself that that wasn't Cas' fault.

"I know but, I'm just happy that you're alright. You're good for my brother, even if you did get him kicked out of the house and expunged from the family. I just wanted you to know that, oh and I can't wait for your speech." Gabe said as he stood up from the table.

"Alright? I'll see you later I guess?" Dean said. He never thought that Gabriel would tell him that he thought that he was good for Cas, even if all that bad stuff happened because of him. He sat there till the bell rang for the next class, thinking about what Gabriel had said, maybe there was something that he might be able to do to fix the whole Cas being kicked out of the family.

* * *

><p>Dean was sitting in his 6th period when the announcements came on.<p>

"Good afternoon students! The results for the Best everything are in. Best personality goes to…" Dean got bored and stopped listening, only really caring about Best eyes. Listening as everyone in the class was getting excited about people winning things.

"And last but not least, Best eyes.." Dean perked up when he heard that. " And the winners are Becky Rosen and Castiel Novak! Congratulations to all our winners!" And with that the announcements ended.

Dean sat there, excited that his plan worked! He was so happy for Cas. He felt his phone go off in his pocket.

To:/ Dean

WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO!

From:/ Cas

_Not quite expecting that sort of reaction, _Dean thought to himself as he replied.

To:/Cas

I got Cassie and Anna to get everyone to vote for you! Grats Babe!

From:/ Dean

Cas didn't reply so Dean figured he was either really angry or really happy, either way he would find out on the ride home.

Once Dean got to the car, he waited for Cas and Sam to arrive. Sam showed up first.

"Hey Dean, did you hear? Cas won best eyes?" Sam asked.

"Of course I did." Dean said, watching as Cas approached the car. He did not look happy.

"Well I was just ask…" Sam started before Cas opened the car and got in.

"Hey babe, how wa.." Dean started.

"Why did you do that?" Cas asked angrily.

" Well I thought that it would make you happy, and whatever makes you happy, makes me happy." Dean said.

"Well, thanks to you, no one will leave me alone anymore." Cas stated.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think it would make you mad." Dean said, regretting having setting this whole thing up.

"It's alright, it was a nice gesture I suppose." Cas finally said as Dean started the car.

* * *

><p>Later that night Dean was lying in bed, while Cas was downstairs making some food.<p>

_Buzz, Buzz_

Dean heard as he grabbed his phone.

To:/Dean

Remember, you owe me and Cassie a speech… Good luck 3

From:/ Anna

"Fuck!" Dean said as he was reminded of what he now had to do.

"What's wrong babe?" Cas said as he walked in the room.

"Nothin babe, don't worry about it." Dean lied.

"Alright I guess?" Cas said as he sat on the bed.

* * *

><p>A few days passed and it was the day before graduation, and Dean couldn't be more nervous for graduation. Dean still had no idea what he was going to say. He decided that he was just gonna write down what he was going to say.<p>

_Fellow students,_

_To be honest, I have no idea why you guys chose me to say something._

_But there is something that I want to say…_

_I'm in love with someone. They have been with me for the good, the bad, and the worst. _

_And that person is Castiel Novak, I love him with all my heart and… Fuck_

Dean wrote, not sure what they hell he was supposed to say, cause that was a load of shit.

_Fuck it I'm going to bed_, Dean thought as he went and lied down. About an hour later Cas joined him, and they went to bed.

* * *

><p>Dean was standing in line, waiting for the signal to go to where he was supposed to sit from the teachers.<p>

" So Dean, you know what you are going to say for your speech?" Mr. Steffin asked surprising Dean.

"I have no clue, I kinda made a bet with someone to say some really personal things." Dean confessed.

"Dean, you have been one of my favorite students this year. And I think I have gotten to know you over the year, the best advice I could give you would be just to speak from your heart, I suppose. And try not to cry like a pansy, I'm tired of the fucking cryers every year." Steffin said.

Surprised that Mr. Steffin just swore, it kinda threw Dean off.

" Alright Dean, it's your guys' turn." Steffin said. " Knock them dead."

Dean did what he was instructed to do and took all the people following him to their row and took their seats. Once everyone was in their seats, the next set of people took their seats behind Dean.

Dean sat, freaking out while the valedictorian gave their speech. Still unsure of what he was going to say, he sat there.

"And our next speech will be given by Dean Winchester!" The speaker said, Dean snapped out of thinking and came back to reality." A young man who has been through a lot this year, from losing his father, to being attack on school ground, please give a warm welcome to Dean Winchester!"

Dean stood up as everyone applauded for him, he looked out in the crowd, looking for Ellen, Jo, Bobby, and Sammie. He slowly made his way to the podium, still unsure of what he was going to say. He looked out at his fellow graduates. He looked and saw Cas, who was sitting on the other side of the stage, when he saw Cas, all he was doing was smiling at him. At that moment he figured out what he was going to say.

"Hello Everyone, Thanks everyone for coming." Dean started." I just wanted to start by congratulating everyone sitting with me today, our journey started 4 years ago, when we were all freshman. But today, our journey finally ends. Though many of you have had quite the normal journey through high school, mine was a bit different."

"Instead of focusing on my school work, I was protecting my little brother from my drunk father, instead of worrying about who was taking who to dances, I was worried about where me and my brother were going to live if my father died. And instead of worrying about if I was popular or not…" Dean started, " I fell in love."

Dean looked over at Cas, who had suddenly gone pale.

"I fell in love this last year. " He tried to say.

"Who is it?" someone yelled from the graduates.

"Well, I was getting to that. HIS name is Castiel Novak." Dean said.

All the Graduates were shocked at this revelation, but Dean continued on.

" I slowly fell in love with the man with cerulean eyes, from the moment he bumped into me on the first day, to the embarrassing time he fell right on top of me. From that moment on, I fell in love with him, and nothing in the world could ever change the way I feel about him. And I know he feels the same way as I do, because we have been dating this whole year."

" He was with me when I was in the hospital from being stabbed, he was with me when my father died, and he was with me when we went to court to put the bastards who attacked me away. Cas, I love you with all my heart, and nothing will ever change that. " And with that Dean stepped down and took his seat.

When he finally got comfortable in his seat, he looked over at Mr. Steffin, who was looking at Dean. Steffin sat there and smiled at Dean, who gave him a thumbs up. From that, he knew that Steffin was proud of him.

Dean waited for his name to be called, he was listening to everyone else being called.

"Castiel Novak, Magna Cum Laude!" The announcer said. Dean watched as Cas went up the podium and accepted his diploma, he couldn't have been prouder of Cas.

Dean's name was finally called after what seemed like forever.

"Dean Winchester!" The announcer called.

Dean got up from his seat and went up and got his diploma, and quietly took his seat again.

Once everyone got their diploma's, they all stood up from their seats and went to the center of the field.

"Alright guys, on three, we throw our boats in the air!" the class president said.

Dean walked around trying to find where Cas was. He finally found him and walked up to him.

"Cas…" Dean started.

"Just shut up." Cas said as he pulled Dean next to him and kissed him.

"ONE, TWO, THREE!"

Everyone around Cas and Dean through their hats into the air,Dean and Cas stood in the center of the group kissing.

Once everyone had finished throwing their hats and went to go find them, Cas and Dean were standing in the middle of the field.

"I love you Dean Winchester." Cas said.

"I love you too Castiel Novak."

* * *

><p>"They shouldn't be able to get away with what they did to my brother. He is never getting out because of them!"The male voice said. " So what are we gonna do."<p>

"I know exactly what I'm gonna do." A female voice chimed in.

"yeah I think I know a way to fuck them up." Another female voice said.

"Those fuckers will never get away with what they did." The male voice said again, laughing at the thought of what he was going to do to Dean and Castiel.

* * *

><p>AN I hate to leave you guys with a cliff hanger, but it will make you guys more excited for the next book " From the Ashes". I will post on here when the book is up so you guys will know.

I love you all and hoped you enjoyed "Angels and AC/DC"

Vince


	23. Special note

Alright guys,

Since I miss having something constructive and cathartic to do, I'm actually going to start writing the next book now. I already started on the first chapter and I think I'm gonna post it on the first!

I will try and update every week, but with work I might be too tired. I plan on updating on Mondays cause I have the whole weekend to work on it! It is going to be called From the Ashes. I'll post a link to it on here when the chapter comes up.

Love you guys

Vince!

A/N I have completed the first chapter for the story today 6/29, and I want to hear from you guys if I should post it tonight or not, leave me with a review with your answer letting me know!

Love you guys! Lemme know what you think!


	24. From the Ashes is UP!

Alright guys Chapter 1 of From the Ashes is up, I hope you guys It! It might not appear on the search engine for a while, but if you have my account on author alert it should be able to take you to the next book.

I'll get a link up as soon as I can see my book!

Love Vince

A/N: here is the link to From the Ashes ( s/8271777/1/bFrom_b_The_bAshes_b)


End file.
